The new age
by httydandmore
Summary: The next generation of dragons riders are growing, fast. And with them lose in the world it can only mean chaos. With another dragon eye, new dragons and enemies, you better not tell their parents what their kids are up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! **

**This is a fanfic I've had in my head since 2014 and it has been changing and evolving over the years, especially after the HTTYD 3 trailer came out. The whole story pretty much changed, but the kid characters is pretty much same. They have the same names, looks and kind of have their original personality and purpose. I'll tell you about that in the very last chapter where all the changes and more information of this fanfic will be writing for you to read after you'd read the whole thing.**

**This story was originally going to be in the same universe as my other fanfic "Another Haddock girl", as it says in it's summary: "And when children starts to get in the picture, let's hope the world is ready with the trouble and fire they bring with them." In the end I decided to separate them, which lead to "Another Haddock girl" not having an ending so it probably never will be done. Sorry, for you who's waiting for an update on that. **

**Okay, so after years of thinking about this and years of changing the story has finally been writing down and I hope the story flows good enough for you to understand it.**

**A little information about this fanfic that are important to know: **

**\- As I wrote this before HTTYD 3 came out and started to plan this story in 2014. It does not follow HTTYD 3 other than the Grimmel information I got from the HTTYD 3 trailer.**

**\- This story takes place after HTTYD 2.**

**\- Chapters 1-58 are written before I saw HTTYD 3, but I haven't changed the story to match HTTYD 3 nor did I change the storyline after chapter 58 because I had come too far to change anything. **

**\- There's blood and violence in this and it gets pretty dark in chapters 30-60. Not all the time, there's scenes where it's all happy and lovely too. **

**\- This first chapter is just information about who married who and let you know a little about the kids. **

**\- I should also tell you all that my english isn't perfect, as it is my second language.**

**-If any character (that isn't mine) are OOC, than I'm sorry. I tried to picture them in a situation I haven't seen them in and it as hard to get them 100% right. **

**_I do not own the characters or settings of How to train your dragon at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes._**

* * *

13 years ago, Berk was covered in ice by the Bewilderbeast on Drago Bludvist command. Drago's command also killed Stoick The Vast, the chief of Berk. A chieftain, a father, a friend. Stoick The Vast long lost and assumed to be dead wife, Valka Haddock. Mother to Hiccup Haddock, their first and only son. When Stoick died, his son Hiccup became chief of Berk and Astrid Hofferson became Astrid Haddock.

Ruffnut Thorston and Fishlegs Ingerman got married not long after the chief and chieftess. It didn't take long for them to welcome a pair of twin boys, Olav and Leif Ingerman. Two boys who looked a lot like their father but certainly had their mother's crazy side. With their mischiefs they became quite handy when they started to walk, but everyone knew they had a gentle heart especially towards dragons and their little sister Ingrid. Almost two years after the twins were born, a small little blonde haired girl was born. A girl everyone started to love at first sight. With her round face, big blue eyes and her tiny little body which made her look so vulnerable at first sight, that she truly was. When she got older her mother tried teaching her with whatever weapon there was but she didn't get a interest in any of them, she wasn't any good either but she got attached to a knife her father passed down to her. A knife she never did any harm with.

Heather became a Jorgenson and Snotlout's wife. Their oldest born is Brantlout (mostly called Brant). A boy who look like a mix between his father and grandfather. The only thing he got from his mother was her evil glare. With a sword or an axe in his hand, he could be a dangerous beast and could kill someone who stand in his way or if someone threatens his family or friends. The youngest and only daughter of the Jorgenson is Thora. A beautiful girl, like her mother but with her father's blue eyes. Growing up to become a Jorgenson but is in a battle of feeling like an outcast.

People didn't think Tuffnut Thorston would ever settle down and have children, but when he meet the one year younger Erika Ragnarsdottir, he knew she was the one and the perfect match for him. Erika was the prankster herself and when they got married on Loki day, people didn't wanna think about all the trouble the new couple would bring. Both of them hadn't stop making Berk go crazy with their pranks but when Erika got pregnant, they stopped. Until their daughter, Frida, was born and the people of Berk knew she would be just like her parents and sure enough they were right. It didn't take long before she light her father's hair on fire.

Astrid Hofferson never thought she would ever become a mother and especially not to marry the chief of Berk, Hiccup Haddock. Well until she turned 18 and understood that that possibility wasn't that impossible. Being married to the chief meant giving birth to an heir was a must. And when she got pregnant, people were guessing if it was boy or a girl. Astrid herself was sure it was a boy while Hiccup didn't really care what gender the baby had, just that him or her would be born alive. The water broke in the middle of the night and two baby boys was born, Stoick and Finn. The boys couldn't have look more alike in their young age with the face of their father and his auburn hair, the only trace of their mother were her blue eyes. You couldn't tell them apart until they turned eight years old when Stoick began to grow taller and got wider shoulders and his hair got more brown than his younger brother.

Finn stayed as a slim eight year old, but eventually grew almost to the same height as Stoick. You couldn't see the height difference until they stood next to each other. As twin brothers, you couldn't see either without one another. They both trained together and learned everything together. When Astrid became pregnant for a second time, people was hoping for a girl, because a third Haddock boy meant one more adventurous boy who couldn't sit still. Yes, the twin boys often went into the forest to discover anything and everything. Their father was happy they had an interest in adventurous but after they sneaked out night after night his patient cracked and forbid them to go further into the forest than to the cove. After all, there was still wild dragons in there and they were too young to train a dragon.

Berk became glad when they heard that twin girls was born. Vylma and Magnhild. Two girls who looked pretty much nothing alike. The oldest, Vylma looked like a mix between her father and grandmother, Valka Haddock. With her auburn hair, thin face, her mother's nose and a slimmer body and her mother's blue eyes, she became obsessed with dragons. Vylma's sister on the other hand was giving the name Magnhild and started to live up to the name which mean "powerful in battle" and she was. Steady and deadly with any weapon (or anything she can get her hand on) she was not afraid to struck a enemy to the ground. With her mother's looks and her father's green eyes, people sees her as a deadly beauty.

The archipelago better be ready for the ten mischiefs.

* * *

**20 - Hiccup and Astrid married: June, Ruffnut and Fishlegs married: August**

**21 - Heather and Snotlout married: april, Olav & Leif: march , Stoick and Finn: march (2 weeks between them)**

**22- Brant: January, Tuffnut and Hella married: May***

**23 - Frida: February, Vylma & Magnhild: August, Thora: September, Ingrid: October**

**24 - O&L: 4 years, S&F: 4 years, Brant: 3 years, Frida: 2 years, V& M: 2 years, Thora: 2 years, Ingrid: 2**

**25 - O&L: 5, S&F: 5, B: 4, F: 3, V&M: 3, T: 3, I: 3**

**26 - O&L: 6, S&F: 6, B: 5, F: 4, V&M: 4, T: 4, I: 4**

**27 - O&L: 7, S&F: 7, B: 6, F: 5, V&M: 5, T: 5, I: 5**

**28 - O&L: 8, S&F: 8, B: 7, F: 6, V&M: 6, T: 6, I: 6**

**29 - O&L: 9, S&F: 9, B: 8, F: 7, V&M: 7, T: 7, I: 7**

**30 - O&L: 10, S&F: 10, B: 9, F: 8, V&M: 8, T: 8, I: 8**

**31 - O&L: 11, S&F: 11, B: 10, F: 9, V&M: 9, T: 9, I: 9**

**32 - O&L: 12, S&F: 12, B: 11, F: 10, V&M: 10, T: 10, I: 10 ← we're here, but Vylma, Magnhild, Thora and Ingrid haven't turned 10 yet but will.**

***I have no idea when Loki is born, all I know is that saturday is called after him so they got married on a saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum! Tell Stoick to give me back my axe!" the blonde nine year yelled as she ran down the stairs after her brother. Their mother, Astrid Haddock sat by the fire sewing together yet another pair of her oldest daughters leggings. The said older daughter sat beside her mother looking interested at the needle going thru the fabric over and over again.

"Stoick, give Magnhild her axe back." Astrid said and didn't look up at her oldest child holding the axe over his head while her youngest child jumped up and down to get it.

Stoick laughed. "I'll give it back, just a-" he bent forward. Magnhild had punched him in his stomach and with a victory smile she took her axe from him and put it on her shoulder.

"You better stop taking my stuff."

"And you better stop hitting your brother." Astrid said, still not looking up from her sewing.

Magnhild frowned and turned around to talk back to her mother, but with the fast turn and with her axe on her shoulder. Stoick was now standing up rubbing his stomach when the axe came right at his jaw, which made him yell in pain and Astrid throwing the sewing away to see her son holding his jaw while blood came pouring down his hand.

"MAGNHILD!"

Magnhild lowered her axe to the ground and watched her brother flinch and her mother tried to take his hand away so she could inspect the damage. Stoick stood frozen when he took away his hand. A deep wound was two inches long from his ear along his jawline. Magnhild covered her mouth with her hand.

"I-I didn't mean it I-"

"Vylma." Astrid said and her oldest daughter stared at her, cleary had her attention. "Go and get a bucket of water and a rag, quickly." Vylma took a bucket and sprinted out from the house to the well.

"Mum I didn't mean to-"

"I know." was all she said and the house went quiet after that, save from Stoick's flinches.

Vylma came back to the house with her dad, Hiccup Haddock behind her and was caring the bucket with water. Vylma ran to get a rag.

Hiccup looked at his daughter who stood with her axe that had a little blood on it at her feet and then at his wife who stood in front of their son who had blood on his hands and tried not to cry.

"What happen here?" he asked and walked to his son and wife and placed the bucket down to the floor. Vylma closed the front door and ran to her mother and gave her the rag.

"Magnhild accidently cut him with her axe." Astrid answeard and dipped the rag into the water and placed it on wound. Stoick flinched. Hiccup turned around to Magnhild who turned her eyes to her father's. Green meet green.

"Magnhild-" Hiccup started gentle but Magnhild stopped him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was turning around! I didn't think, I didn't mean to, please I-" she started to cry and Hiccup pulled her into in a embrace.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Hiccup stroke her hair.

* * *

"What happen to you?"

Finn had opened the door to his mother sitting beside his brother who had a rag pressed against his jaw and his father cleaning the floor from blood.

Stoick looked up at his younger brother. "Magnhild cut me."

"Accidently." Hiccup put in looking between his two sons.

"It wasn't on purpose and she has said that she was sorry." Astrid said and stood up from the bench. "When Gothi is done with helping Gobber you will go to her and get that checked out, it will become a scar but I don't want you to get an infection from it."

She then turned to Finn. "You can accompany him while I take care of the village while your father here-" she gestured to Hiccup who stood up from the floor. "take your sister and the girls to hopefully bond with their future dragons." With that Astrid took a last look at Stoick and went out the door.

Finn walked up to his brother with a grin. "Let me see that." Stoick groaned and took the rag away from the wound, which had almost stopped bleeding.

"Well, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Stoick punched Finn's arm. "Shut up."

* * *

With Magnhild in front of Hiccup on Toothless back, they were flying to the Berkery together with Snotlout who had his daughter Thora with him, Fishlegs was holding his daughter Ingrid on the back of Meatlug and Tuffnut and Ruffnut was on the back of Belch and Barch, Tuff holding his daughter Frida and Tuffnut's wife and mother of his child, Erika was riding her dragon Odina, a purple monstrous nightmare.

Dragons were everywhere on Berkery. In the air and on land as they where playing, eating, flying and sleeping. Baby dragons ran around their parents and a few tried to fly.

The dragonriders landed on one of the islands beaches and had to tell the kids to not run away. Telts, blankets, pillows and a bag of plates and cutlery was placed on the small lawn between the beach and the forest. The parents tried to build the telts because dark clouds was seen on the horisont and that meant rain was coming. They also had to keep the kids from running away, so soon the dragons became babysitters. Only Ingrid was the only one who helped her father with the telt while her mother and aunt Erika went looking for firewood.

While the sun was setting, the gang sat around the fire and had just ate their dinner and was telling the children about the hundred adventures they had been on. The children listen, even if they had already had heard that story. They laughed, quoted and became amazed of all the things they had done. When the rain came, they all ran into their telts and the dragons went into forest to take cover under the high trees.

"Dad?" Magnhild asked her father and turned her head so she was facing him.

"Mm" Hiccup said, open his eyes even thought he could barely see her in the dark.

"Are you sure Stoick is okay?" she whispered.

"Yes, he's okay."

"But I hurt him. He can't be okay. His sister hurt- his own sister made him bleed I can't-"

Hiccup took her hands, which was moving everywhere when she spoke. Another thing she got from him.

"Magnhild, no one is angry at you. It was an accident and accidents happens. It's nothing we can control over and if we could control over them then we would never learn." Hiccup paused and looking at his daughter. He could fell she wasn't meeting his eyes, she looked down in shame. He lifted her chin. "Look at me." he said softly.

Magnhild hesitated before she looked up at him with her eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that Stoick isn't happy with you right now and I think you understand why, but in the end of they day he can't stay mad at you forever, no one can. He will get a scar, but you didn't do it on purpose and that's why no one is mad at you. If you did it on purpose it would be another story and I and your mother would be mad at you. Everything is okay Magnhild. If you don't feel like it now, then it will be okay."

Magnhild looked away from her father and turned slowly on her back.

I will not cry. I will not cry!

"Can you promise me that everything will be okay?"

Hiccup didn't think twice for his answer. "I promise."

On the next day the rain had stopped and the sun was shining. When the whole gang had woken up, had eaten breakfast and checked the dragons and the tents remain standing so the sun could dry them, they walked through the forest and came to a green field full with different dragons and the first to run right into the mass of dragons was Ingrid.

"Wait! Ingrid!" Fishlegs yelled and ran after her, with Meatlug behind him. Ruffnut smiled and shook her head and went after her husband and daughter.

"Look! A changewing." Thora said and pointed to big rock on the side of the field.

Snotlout looked at his daughter and asked. "Do you really want a changewing?"

Thora looked at her father. "Yes, if Finn can bond with one then I can too." with that she dragged her father to the big rock. Snotlout did not look happy and so didn't Hookfang either who walked after them.

"Dad, look! Nadders." Magnhild ran away from her father. Hiccup and Toothless followed her.

Magnhild was laying on the grass, covered in baby Nadders. Hiccup laughed and walked to her and squatted down beside her.

"Looks like you made some friends." he said and scratched a baby nadders neck.

"I want a nadder, just like mum." Magnhild said and stretched the nadders and made funny faces to the third one who was standing on her stomach.

"We talked about this." Hiccup started and Magnhild knew where he was going.

"That you can't choose the dragon just because of the species. You choose a dragon because you both feel a connection or something like that." She took the nadder which was standing on her stomach and lifted it up so she could sit up. "I'm just a little jealous at Vylma. She bonded with a dragon- with one of Stormfly's kids no less, two years ago! When we were 8!"

Hiccup sighed and sat down on the ground beside her. This is a talk they have had since Vylma had bonded with the nadder two years ago. A purple nadder she named Brie and of course Magnhild became jealous of her. Magnhild have tried to find a dragon to bond with ever since and in the end, Hiccup and Astrid had a talk with her (which lead to many same talks) about she can't go around to every dragon and expect to bond with her or him. It will happen when it happens. It seemed like she had let go of finding a dragon, but when Vylma started to take riding lessons, Magnhild had started again and everytime Magnhild saw Vylma and Brie together, she just exploded with jealousy.

Hiccup put his arm around her shoulders and was about to speak before she interrupted him.

"I know what you're going to say and I know I can't be jealous at her forever," she took a deep breath, "I'm going to bond with a dragon sooner or later and if it isn't today, then it's okay." Hiccup smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you understand."

Magnhild stood up from the ground. "But I will not sit and wait for the dragon to come to me," she turned to her dad, "I'll go and find her or him instead." With that she walked away from her father.

Toothless pushed his head to Hiccup shoulder and he got his attention. "Yeah, we shouldn't leave her alone." he stood up. "Even if she's almost ten years old."

Hiccup sighed and placed a hand on Toothless head. "They grow up too fast."

Thora Jorgenson never gave up when she wanted something. And having a changewing for a dragon was her mission. If Finn Haddock could have a changewing (one of the most deadliest and hard trained dragons) then she could have one too. The only problem was that everytime she came close to one, they camouflaged themself and was gone.

When Finn came home with his dragon, Lyrke everyone wanted to know how he befriended him. The story was actually pretty simple; Finn found him alone in the woods and Finn knew that something was wrong. The changewing could barley camouflage, he flickered from his own form to camouflage. The dragon looked scared and confused. Finn showed himself and started to talk to the dragon. A bond between them had locked and no one had a key. 2 years later and Lyrke is still trying to camouflage, he's getting better at it and Finn doesn't care if he master it or not, he like him just like he is.

"Stupid Finn." Thora whispered to herself and kicked a rock right into a bush and a whimper came after. Not a human whimper, a dragons.

Thora stopped in her tracks and looked confused to the bush before she realized that this was a dragon's island, filled with dragons and mostly baby dragons. She gasped and ran around the bush and there a nightmare was lying on the ground hiding under its wings.

_Because I caused it pain._

The dragon was not full grown but wasn't far from it.

Thora slowly walked to the dragon and started speaking in a calming voice;

"I'm sorry." The nightmare winched. "I didn't know you were here. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She was now half a meter from the dragon and the dragon hadn't moved.

Thora sat down on her knees and looked down at her legs, her hands on her legs. "That was a horrible way to be first introduced to a human - well i don't know if you've ever been around a human or ever seen one," She laughed a little and the dragon looked up from its wings. "What am I saying?" she whispered.

The dragon slowly took away its wings from its face and looked curious at Thora.

"I'm really sorry it happen. I would know that kicking something that would fly away on a island full of dragons would not end up good, but I didn't think of that. I'm just angry at Finn. Son of the chief and just a horrible person." Thora shook her head and frowned. "Seriously he always say something back at me and must make me embarrass and, urg!" her hands became into fists.

The nightmare looked away from Thora, but then looked back at her and decided to slowly walk towards her on his wings. Thora looked up when she saw the dragon move out of the corner of her eye.

If the dragon didn't have orange on it's scales it would melt into the forest green colour, because it mostly was green.

The two different spices looked at each other and it just clicked. Thora started to smile and slowly lifted her hand toward the dragon. He in response looked from her hand to her and then back to the hand and he immediately went past her hand and straight to her face. Thora panic for a second before she realized he started to nuzzle. She laughed and scratched it chin.

"Looks like I don't get a changewing after all." she said and the dragon backed away so they stood face to face. "What will I call you?"

Thora looked at her dragon trying to find a good name for him. "Orange?"

The dragon shook his head.

"Yeah, that was kinda ridiculous. Greenie?"

The dragon puffed out smoke from his mouth and didn't look happy.

"Okay," she looked around, trying to get inspiration. "Ray?" she asked and looked at the dragon.

He smiled. And she smiled back.

"Ray it is! I'm Thora. Thora Jorgenson."

* * *

"Mum dad, I've found my dragon!"

One thing you should know about Frida Thorston is that she was like her father. Crazy. Sure, Tuffnut grew out of it when his child was born. He didn't want anything to happen to his wife or their daughter so trying to keep her out of the crazy life was difficult when his daughter was like him. Erika, Tuffnut's wife was just like him; Crazy. Erika stopped after she gave birth and ever since the parents tried to keep their first born in check. Easier said than done.

Frida sat on top the singetail - who she had called her dragon.

Erika and Tuffnut looked at each other then back at Frida and the dragon.

The singtail was looking at them and Tuffnut nor Erika looked away from it, not even when Tuffnut asked Frida how she even came close to it.

"Oh I wasn't the one who came forwards first. He came out of nowhere and lifted me up on his back and then he just ran threw the wood chasing some dragon!" she said proudly.

This can't be true.

"Honey, that sound… not right, for a singtaile." Erika said and looked up to Frida. Four identical brown eyes meet each other, one looked concerned and the other confused.

"But - but that's what happen! I'm telling the truth!" Frida said and became irritated at her parents. "I have bonded with this dragon and have named him Signe!"

* * *

"I knew it."

Fishlegs looked at his wife, Ruffnut with a question look. Ruffnut smirked and gestured to their daughter, who was playing with her bonded dragon.

"I knew she would bond with a gronckle. Like father like daughter."

It was true. Ingrid Ingerman might only got her father's round face from appearance and got her mother's build, eyes, hair, mouth and nose, but the cleverness and curiosity was all from her father, Fishlegs. Even if Fishlegs told Ruffnut that she's actually smart herself and Ingrid has not one smart parents, but two.

Fishlegs smiled at the sight of his daughter playing with her bonded gronckle, Kyrja. The original name was Valkyrja but after a while Ingrid didn't think it fit the dragon completely and shortened it to Kyrja.

"Let's just hope when we get home that Olav and Leif hasn't burned down Berk to the ground."

* * *

**You'll see what kind of dragon Magnhild got in the next chapter, if you haven't guessed all ready.**


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid Haddock has been married to the chief for 12 years, so keeping the village in check had become a easy mission. Keeping track of her twin boys was another story.

The twins was at one place one second and at another place the second after. The last she saw them was when they circle around the island trying to see who had the fastest dragon. Astrid being the concern mother that she was, was trying to keep an eye on them while at the same time trying to pay attention on Mr. and Mrs. Ahlberg who was telling her that their dragon had run away for a reason they didn't know.

It was odd actually. Dragons had been gone missing from Berk recently and no one knew why. It wasn't snoggletog and when it was, all the dragons flew away from Berk at the same time not one by one. The dragons must fly away at night when no one is watching, but the big question was why.

Why were the dragons flying off at night when they had people here that loves them and the dragons loves them back?

Astrid told the Ahlberg couple that she would fill in a report and make the report pile of missing dragons even higher. Okay, she didn't say the last part but she would fill in a report, after flying around Berk to she if there were any fire's or other trouble anywhere, but also to check where her two sons were. Her daughter Vylma was the one child she saw as the calm and none trouble kid of all her four kids.

Vylma who had never caused trouble in her life and was the quiet and smart one who listen. Keeping track of her was like keeping track of the ocean. You always knew it was there and it wasn't going anywhere. Vylma was like that. You knew she was somewhere on the island and wouldn't go anywhere without telling you. Her brothers Stoick and Finn was two boys who could just fly away and come home the next day. Vylma, was a no troublemaker kid.

* * *

"Okay, Brie you know that I don't blame you and I don't think you're the one who told him. Everyone one will blame me for bringing her here and that's why we need to find a new home for her." Vylma told her dragon Brie while they they flew through the tunnel a whispering death had done a long time ago under Berk. A tunnel Brie had found the opening to after Vylma had seized by panic after coming home to Berk with an egg she could have left or destroyed, but she didn't know what dragon it was inside of it and now when it had hatched, she knew exactly what kind of dragon it was and it was the one dragon she never thought she would come across, ever.

But here she was. 2 years later, after she had gone flying for the first time in secret and found the egg lying in a cave on an island she had never been to before and wasn't even on her father's map. She and Brie had taking the dragon to Berk and placed it in the tunnel, because she couldn't say to her parents that she found it on an island when she's wasn't allowed to fly away on her own. And if she said that she had found it on Berk, she has to tell them where and why if they know the egg can't come to Berk or if the egg is not- she had panic and placed it in the tunnel.

And now when the egg had hatched, a part of her had wished she had never taking the egg from the island and the other part of her was happy that she did.

It was amazing watching it grow and raise it in secret, but she knew it was wrong in a way. She had of course had heard stories of this dragon, well not this dragon but its species. Vylma knew it could end bad, but this dragon was happy. It played with her and Brie and had never hurt either of them. Vylma had even found its weakness and not the weakness she knew of. A spot on middle of its back, a spot that was so soft it felt like she could just poke it and the dragon would just lose its legs underneath and fall flat on its stomach. Vylma hadn't touched the spot since she had found it and she had promise the dragon that she would never touch the spot or tell anyone of it. And the dragon trusted her.

"Hi there, Delia." Vylma and Brie had come into view with the secret dragon.

Delia lifted its head and slammed it right into the ceiling, making soil and stones fall down on her. Dalia lowered her head to the ground and growled low.

"I know it's trapped in here and that's why," Vylma lifted down a basket of fish from Bries back. "We're getting you a new home when the night comes. In the meantime you can eat your food while Brie and I keep you company."

The basket fell to the ground at Delias head and she happily ate her food.

Vylma smiled and Brie laid down so Vylma could sit against her. Vylma scratched Bries chin and started to talk to her. "We can't let mum or dad or anyone find her and I think Toothless knows or at least feel her. The dragons do, at least the ones who has been on Berk since mum and dad were kids and they have left Berk. We need to move Delia so they can come back and so we don't get caught."

Vylma signed. She couldn't understand how this species was seeing as the bad dragon. Sure the other dragon was hugh and made bad things. Berk and other villages was targets because its bad instincts and control, but this dragon - Delia was nice and happy she would never become bad and Vylma and Brie was going to make sure of that.

Delia wasn't going to become like the dragon that took her father's leg.

Delia wasn't going to become the red death the second.

* * *

The village of Berk were quiet that night. The patrols were almost asleep because of the quietness. The people that was in their houses were fast asleep in their beds and the candles were put out and the only fire place that had flames were the one in the great hall, were Astrid sat with her one hand supported her head and the other lifted a report of a missing dragon.

Astrid sighed and read the report again.

The Olesen family had lost their gronckle Sten two nights ago and no one knows where he had gone. Not even Toothless, the alpha of dragons.

Toothless had been on more high alert the past two weeks than ever and Hiccup has become worried, he actually hoped that coming away from Berk would made Toothless relax a little at least. Astrid knew they would come home tonight and if not tonight then the next day. Bonding with a dragon could take days or they didn't bond at all. She wanted to sit home and wait for Hiccup and Magnhild to arrive but she knew she and Hiccup would talk all night long of everything and they didn't want to risk to wake the kids so she had taking the paperwork to the great hall and waited for him there. He would know where to found her, the great hall was the third place on this island where she would be late at night. First their home, second the cove - but she had no energy left to go there and Stormfly needed her sleep after a day full of flying around trying to track down her boys. The last place was the great hall.

She placed down the report and put her hands on her face. The whole dragon disappearing was a mysterium and all she could think about was the control of the red death and the bewilderbeast. But those two could control so many dragons at the same time and these dragons disappears one at the time.

The great hall door opened and closed.

Astrid didn't look up to see who it was, the sound of footsteps (or footstep) was a sound she knew better than anyone. She didn't flinch when the person's hand gripped her shoulder and he sat down beside her. She leaned on his shoulder and he moved his hand to her back.

"Rough day?" he asked and she nodded.

"Four new reports, Dan's sheeps got lose again and ran to the other side of the village, two fishing boats sunk and the fishermen almost drowned. Olav and Leif almost burned their grandparents house down but the fire was put out before the house burned down to the ground. I caught Gothi from almost falling down from her house thanks to our sons and Brant." Hiccup chuckled and Astrid moved so they were face to face.

"If I hadn't caught her she would be dead now and I think Stoick and Finn are way to much with Olav, Leif and Brant, four troublemakers on this island is more crazy than what your father had to put up with, with only Ruff and Tuff."

"Yeah, but we all did something crazy that almost gave him a heart attack." grinned Hiccup. "And who knew Stoick and Finn would become troublemakers."

Astrid smiled. "Yeah, you're right." she looked at the reports again.

"This pile is getting bigger and bigger and we still have no solution for the problem." she gestured to the pile that was soon tipping over.

"How many is there now?" Hiccup asked and took the one on top.

"35, in two weeks! This is crazy. How can 35 dragons just disappear? It doesn't make sense."

Hiccup frowned. "No it doesn't." Hiccup thought for a minute before he continued. "It's like the red death and the bewilderbeast all over again, but this time it's just a few dragons at the time and if some dragon is trying to take control Toothless would sense it."

"But Toothless has been sensing something over the past two weeks but he it seems like he don't what it is."

Hiccup and Astrid both went silence after that, both thinking of all the possibilities of what had happen to the dragons.

Astrid took a deep breath and slapped her hands on her legs and turned full to her husband. "Well anyway we can deal with this tomorrow. Tell me, what dragon did the future girl riders bond with?"

Hiccup placed the report at the pile and turned to his wife.

"Well Magnhild bonded with a green nadder she has named Temple."

Astrid smiled. "I knew she would bond with a nadder."

"Yeah it was kinda predictable. Ingrid has a gronckle named Kyrja - also predictable. Thora a monstrous nightmare named Ray and Frida a singtail name Signe."

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "A singtaile?"

"Yes, a singtaile," He shakes his head. "Don't even ask me how it happen."

Astrid looked away in confusing. "Well if Finn can befriend a changewing and you a night fury, I think Frida can befriend a singtail even if it sounds a bit… I don't know impossible?" she looked at Hiccup with a questioned face.


	4. Chapter 4

None of the girls slept in the next morning. They were too excited to wait any longer for the dragon training to begin. They were all out from their houses as soon the sun came out and they all walked to the training arena together. The girls were tempted to fly there, but they knew it wasn't allowed for them to fly yet. The dragon walked beside them considering they didn't know where the arena held. The only girl that wasn't present was Vylma, who had dragon training with the boys considering she found her dragon two years ago around the time the boys started their dragon training.

"We will be better than Vylma!" Thora started "She has what? Two years of adeventice but that will not stop us!"

"Yes!" Frida agreed, who sat on her dragon Signe. She couldn't fly but that didn't mean she couldn't sit on its back.

Magnhild just smiled at them and nodded her head. Yes it was unfair that Vylma had started two years before them, she had hoped both of them would start dragon training together. That dream shattered when Vylma had come home with Brie and their parents couldn't let Vylma wait two years to begin her training and Brie and Vylma needed to start to bond for real. Yes, Magnhild was angry and so was the rest of the girls (except for Ingrid) to put a word for the whole thing: Jealousy.

The dragon arena was desert. Not a surprise considering the chief wasn't even up. But that didn't stop the girls to the first lesson of dragon training: Getting to know your dragon and the dragon to know you. So they started to talk to their dragons about who they were and the dragons responded back, with the only way a dragon can respond. Sure, they had gotten to know each other the day before but they had so much more to learn from each other.

The girls and the dragons were so into talking to each other they didn't notice that their parents stood and looked down down at them, after having a panic attack when they realized their daughters wasn't in their beds. Fishlegs smiled while he turned and walked down the path to the gate of the arena.

Hiccup looked around the arena and became worried. He didn't see Vylma. When neither he or Astrid had found their girls in the house or their dragons in the stable they had become worried at first but when they saw the rest of their gang in the village searching for their daughters, they knew the girls were at least with the other of the girl gang. The gang found them in the arena, except one. Vylma. Brie wasn't in the village either, but it was understandable; those two were attach to the hip.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and asked her if she had seen Vylma. "No, not since we said goodnight to her last night," Astrid herself looked around the arena. "Where is she?" she whispered and started to walk down to the gate of the arena.

Hiccup turned to Toothless. "We shouldn't worry right? She's Vylma, she wouldn't do anything dangerous." Toothless rumble and looked up to the sky. "What? Do you think she's not even on Berk?" Hiccup frowned and looked up at the sky himself. "That's-"

"Chief!"

Hiccup sighed. "Duties calls." Before he and Toothless took off to the village, he asked Ruffnut (who stood closed to him) if she could keep an eye open for Vylma and also tell Astrid. She nodded and didn't have time to ask why before they took off.

* * *

The great hall began to be stuffed with people when breakfast was finished to be served. Almost first in line was Stoick, Finn and Brant. Those tree woke up early because firstly; their parents had opened their bedroom doors to see if their sisters where in there, they weren't. Secondly, the boys had found a room in the great hall they had never been in before, or even knew it existed. Inspecting that would be fun, who knew what was in there.

Stoick, Finn and Brant ate fast and sat by the table afterwards for a while just to inspect their surroundings so they could sneak in the back of the great hall to the room. This would their secret, hopefully no one knows about the room and it hopefully held many treasures.

The hall became more and more crowded; perfect now can could easily sneak to the back of the hall without being seen. They walked as normally as possible to not wake any suspicions and when they were in the shadows, they walked faster until they went behind a big wooden pillar and open the hatch that was just being the pillar. The boys quickly climbed down the ladder they had put there yesterday.

Finn was the first to come down and while he walked a few steps in the room to give space for Stoick and Brant to come down, he lighted a candle and with that little shine; he saw books and more books and even more books.

"What is this place?" he whispered and walked further in.

Bookshelves were almost on all of the four walls. The wall right in front of him was just bookshelves and in front of them a table with piles of books, paper, parchments, pencils which almost was out of coal. On the left side of the table there were a big hole in the wall which had furs placed like a bed, on both side of the hole were torches. More bookshelves until it stopped to the next wall. A table with five chairs stood there, papers laid everywhere; crumbled or laying flat another set of torches were placed on the wall.. On the last wall was a map. It wasn't that big. Hiccup had a bigger map, but this map had a few more island marked down in the south.

Stoick lighted both of the torches that were on the wall so they could get a better light. Finn walked to the desk and started to flip thru the papers, while Brant lighted the last torches in the room. Now the room was easier to see.

"Look at this," Finn said, "It's all about dragons, well at least these papers and this book is about… Berk?" Finn blew out the candle and placed it on floor, since the table were already full. He open the book and started to read.

"'Isle of Berk. Home to the hooligan tribe. Chieftain Hallmund Haddock. Chieftess Sigrunn Haddock. Heir Hamish Haddock. Second child to Hallmund and Sigrunn, Igun-'"

"Yeah yeah yeah, this place is just full with boring old books," Brant said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's go, there's clearly no treasure here or anything in value." With that he turned around and climbed up the stairs, disappointed over what they had found.

Stoick turned to his brother and they stared for each other for a few seconds before he said.

"He's right. There's nothing interesting here."

Finn frowned. "How do you know? You two just glanced at this place and decided it has nothing in value," he gestured around the place with his arms, "Look at this! It's amazing. Just think of what we can found here!" Finn smiled and looked at Stoick and waited for an reaction, hopefully he would agree with him and not Brant.

Stoick looked around. The room didn't look interesting to him, even if a voice in the back of his mind said otherwise. No, this was Finn. And even Ingrid writing all over it and Vylma. Those three are the smart ones in their group. Finn maybe hadn't showed it so much to the others. To them and rest of Berk he was a troublemaker not as big as Olav, Leif or Frida but a troublemaker no less. But Stoick knew his brother. He sat up all night reading a book and with the years that went by, he begin to see the hesitation in Finn's eyes before a prank. Stoick had asked him why he didn't just tell everyone that he didn't really like to cause trouble and the only response he gets is: "I want to fit in with you guys. Who will I be with if not you, Brant, Olav or Leif? Ingrid or Vylma? No offense to them, but I don't want to become an outcast."

Stoick sighed. "So you finally will come out that you aren't really a troublemaker and just a bookworm?"

Finn looked down to floor. "I-well maybe I-" he looked up, "Yes, I knew you wouldn't agree with me and-and being a bookworm won't be that bad, I mean look at dad. He's a bookworm and he's the chief. Am the chief son. I'm not the heir and won't become the chief but I don't need to hind anymore and I know dad had Fishlegs and I have no one-"

"No!" Stoick placed his hand on Finns shoulders, "You have me, you will always have me. And dad and mum and Vylma and Magnhild and grandma and... You know what I mean. You will always have someone behind you and will always have your back. You will always have Berk. No matter who you are." Stoick said firmly.

Finn looked at his brother with a skeptical look before he smiled a little.

"You promise? To always have my back? Even if I turn into a nerd?"

Stoick small laughed. "Yes, always and forever."

Finn looked around the room. This was paradise. Knowledge.

Finn had always felt insecure about this. No one in his age group likes books. Not even Olav or Leif, sons of Fishlegs Ingerman. His parents knew he liked to read, but not at a big scale. As soon he learned to read he got hooked. The only problem was that; he didn't want to be an outcast from the other boys. That's why he kept it as a secret and only read at night when he thought Stoick was asleep. But one night Stoick had asked him way he only read at night and he answered: "I want to fit in with you guys. Who will I be with if not you, Brant, Olav or Leif? Ingrid or Vylma? No offense to them, but I don't want to become an outcast." Which was true, but now he had hidden enough and now he wanted to show how much knowledge he actually has.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner?" Stoick asked, "You'll probably be here all day, reading and stuff."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the arena Fishleg had gathered the girls to a circle to start the lesson and when their stomachs started to grumble, he told them to go and eat breakfast and then they would continue the lesson afterwards.

The girls protested. They claimed they didn't need breakfast, they just wanted to learn everything there is to know about dragons. Fishlegs liked their commitment, but they needed food to keep going for the day. So he dismissed the girls and the dragons and with sad faces they made their way to the great hall.

* * *

Astrid, Ruffnut, Heather and Erika was washing clothes by the river, but they didn't do much washing, instead they talked. This was the few times they could just sit back and talk about everything.

Even if it wasn't lögasdag, it was only tyrsdag.* But they needed a show. It needed to look like they were supposed to do something, otherwise they would not just sit back and just talk in private. Astrid would be the one who would have gotten the most of request of the girls, so when they asked her to get a basket with clothes she knew what they were going to do.

"Have you found Vylma, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked and turned her head toward Astrid.

"No, but I don't need worry. She's probably somewhere on Berk. Maybe in the cove or the stables?" Astrid sighed. Of course she worried about Vylma, "If she's not here then she has to be in the nest with Valka." Magnhild said that Vylma had woken up at the same time as her this morning and she then didn't know where she had gone. Astrid took a green tunic out of the basket. _Is this Finn's or Stoicks? Wait, there's ashes on this so its Stoicks. _

Vylma had never lied to her parents, of what they know of. They never had this feeling about her that she was lying or did something stupid. She wasn't wild of her. She was that girl who sat still and could easy imagine her away. She was a thinker. Maybe she sometimes didn't think everything through, but in the end all her plans worked. Vylma maybe did stunts like Hiccup does time to time, and yes Astrid hated that she does stupid stunts; always telling her 'one day she would hurt herself'. But she was stubborn (surprise) and always told Astrid she would be fine. That what one thing Astrid didn't really trust Vylma on. But she has to admit; Vylma was good on a dragons back. She practically has always tried to stand on Stormfly's or Toothless back ever since she could stand. Of course then Hiccup or Astrid held her hands and the dragon she stood on was on the ground. When she bonded with Brie she instantly tried to stand on Brie's back after she had learned to ride her.

"I love the trust you have to Vylma, Astrid." Astrid snapped up when Ruffnut started to talk, "my boys always create a fire everywhere they go. The fire they started yesterday and made Fishlegs parents house burn down is just the tip of the iceberg they will cause in the future. Believe me, me and Tuff was the same in their age."

"A few more years and they will grow up. Just like you and Tuffnut did." Astrid assured.

Ruffnut did a grimace. "They're 12. It's at least eight years left, maybe even longer. At least Inga is just like her dad. Wouldn't last a day if I had three kids running around making chaos everyday."

A pair of wings was heard above them and the girls looked up. A purple nadder with a rider on its back.

"I think we found Vylma." Ruffnut said.

Astrid looked the way they had come. The north. Why had she come from the north? The nest is south west. There's nothing in the north where she can go, well allowed to go alone. She's still 10 years old and the furthers she can go alone, is to the nest. Because she has someone to go to and it isn't far from Berk.

She threw the shirt back into the basket and told the girls she had to ask Vylma where she had been.

Astrid took the basket and walked back to the village toward the Haddock house. Brie was in stables, so that meant that Vylma was inside. She opened the door and placed the basket of clothes beside the door and closet it. The house was quiet, except for the sound of the low fire in the fireplace. And a few carefully movements from upstairs.

"Vylma?" Astrid called out while she walked up the stairs.

The Haddock house had been build bigger while the family grew. First it was just Hiccup's bedroom upstairs, which later became Hiccup and Astrid's. Stoick's bed downstairs became Hiccups office and still is. When Astrid became pregnant they split their bedroom in two (Toothless was not happy about it, because he didn't fit with his rock bed inside the room anymore) and they were surprised that two babies came instead of one. Hiccup began the planes of making three bedrooms upstairs, so the boys in the future could have a room each. The house became wider on the back and a corridor was made from the stairs and to the right. Three doors leading to three rooms. First door was to Hiccup and Astrid's bedroom. The second door was to Stoick and Finn's room, they didn't mind to share a bedroom and Hiccup and Astrid was glad they didn't fight over it. The last door was to Vylma and Magnhild's bedroom. They hated and loved they shared a room.

Astrid knocked at the door and called our Vylma's name again.

Something was thrown on the floor and then Vylmas voice was heard:

"What?"

"Can I come in?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, you can come in." Vylma responded and Astrid open the door and saw her daughter standing with a smile and her hands behind her back. She was hiding something. Astrid looked around the room and didn't see anything out from the ordinary. The beds wasn't made, dirty clothes was on the floor. Pencils and books was placed randomly on the desk in between the two beds and a candle had fallen on the floor. The curtains was still blocking the sun to shine into the room.

Astrid walked to the window and pulled the curtains to each side so the sun shined into the room. "You and Magnhild need to clean your room." Astrid said and turned around to face Vylma.

"Yeah, I know." Vylma looked around the room before facing her mother. "But we both woke up with the sun this morning, so we will clean this room when Magnhild is done with her training for the day."

Astrid nodded her head and leaned back to the desk. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Like what you did this morning?"

"Oh, you know, me and Brie flew around the island a few times." Vylma lied through a smile.

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest. "And why didn't anyone see you two fly around the island?"

"Because the island is really big?" Vylma tried.

Astrid nodded her head. "And we saw you flying from the north because?"

Vylma tried not to panic, but Astrid saw her eyes begin to become wide and she knew Vylma had done something she wasn't supposed to do. "We turned back to the village at that spot and that's why you saw us fly from the north. Why else would be flying from the north? It's not like there's a dragon over there that we wanted to check out or anything. Why would you think that? We can't fly any longer than to the nest, well Brie can because she's a dragon and all-"

"Vylma," Astrid began in a calm voice. "Now you're rambling and when you start to ramble, there's something you don't tell me. I know you didn't fly around the island this morning, because you haven't done that in a long time and when you do it Berk can see you fly over us. So tell me, why did you fly north?"

Vylma let out a breath she didn't know she held and looked down at the floor. "We thought we found a new dragon, so we followed it. We saw it from afar at first and it disappeared into the clouds. We didn't know how far north we went until we realized it was just a zippleback." She looked up to her mother slowly until blue eyes meet blue.

Astrid gave her daughter a little smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're curious. You are the daughter of Hiccup Haddock after all." Vylma smiled back at that. "But," her voice became sternly. "I don't want you out there in the world alone, even if Brie is with you. The world is beautiful and horrible and I don't want you out there at the age of 10."

"Yeah I have to wait until I'm 16." Vylma said and rolled her eyes.

"No," Astrid began. "I'm thinking more like 30."

Vylma frowned. "I probably have kids by that time!"

Astrid laughed. "And when you have kids you don't have time to explore the world, so you will be safe at home."

Vylma crossed her arms. "Now you're just mean." she pouted her lips and Astrid sat down on her knees and placed her hands on Vylma's upper arms.

"I don't want you or your siblings or any of your friends to go through the things your father and I and the rest of our gang, had to go through. It was fun and I'm glad we did go out there and explored the world. We discovered new dragons and became friends with amazing people. We made allies, but we also made enemies. I don't want you out there and create enemies and go into fights with them, which can end up badly."

"We're vikings. Fighting is in our nature." Vylma informed and laughed a little.

"Vikings or not. I don't want my children out there fighting at a young age. I'll try to let you go when you're 18-"

"Mum!" Vylma complained. "You guys was 16 when you started to explore the world! Dad was 15 when he killed the red death and you started dragon training when you were 15! We will not be kids forever you know. You are way to protected right now for being a warrior"

Astrid smiled and pulled Vylma into a hug. "I know. But I don't want anything to happen to you. Letting you go to the nest at this age, is worrying me. Anything can happen and I'm trying to prepare myself until you all be flying away from Berk and be gone for day or weeks. Because I know it will happen." she let Vylma go. "You will always be my little girl. My smart and curious little red head."

Vylma snorted. "My hair is not that red. Finn has redder. And I promise I will be careful when we all fly away and make a dragon edge on our own."

"Just tell me if you ever go somewhere outside of Berk." Astrid said and ruffled Vylma's hair. "I would like to know where you are."

* * *

***Tyrsdag is tuesday. Lögasdag is saturday. "Löga" is an old word for "getting clean" or "wash". The vikings did wash themself every saturday and the women washed the clothes while the men bathed and when they were done with the clothes the women bathed. **

**Not how I wanted to end this chapter, but let's go to chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_The past is coming back to you,_

_even if you destroyed it with fire." _

"Is this what I think it is?" Ingrid looked with awe and wonder on the thing she held in her hands. It can't be what she thought it was. It would be impossible. "What do you think girl?"

Ingrid's gronckle, Kyria looked at the thing Ingrid held in her hands. She didn't know what it was but it looked like her rider knew.

"If I'm right, this can be-"

"Ingrid!"

Ingrid and Kyria looked up and saw Frida and Signe coming at them. Ingrid quickly hided her hands behind her back so Frida wouldn't see what they had found.

Signe landed a few meters from them and Frida jumped of Signe's back. "I've been looking all over for you." Frida began and Ingrid tried to hold a natural face. "We are heading back to Berk before it gets dark."

Ingrid nodded her head at that. "Great! Eh, we better get going then." she said and stood completely still.

Frida felt that there was something wrong or Ingrid was hiding something. They were cousins after all and Frida saw Ingrid as her little sister. After all, Frida was an only child and when she saw that Ingrid didn't really have anyone, she felt like she needed to be there for her. Olav and Leif was the twins of the group. Stoick and Finn was the brothers that had each other's backs. Brant was an overprotective brother to Thora, even if Thora told him to stop and she didn't need him to protect her, but everyone knew she secretly liked it because she felt safe. Vylma and Magnhild had this sister bond Frida wanted and Ingrid was the only one on the list that she felt comfortable and it felt logical to choose her as a sister. The only problem was that Ingrid didn't really understand that Frida saw her more as a sister than cousin. It hurt to be the only one who was the only child in a group of people who all had a sibling.

She narrowed her eyes and asked: "What's behind your back?"

Ingrid shook her head. "Nothing." her voice was squeaky, which was enough for Frida to know she was hiding something.

"Ingrid." she said slowly and almost threatening. "You're hiding something." Frida took a step forward and Ingrid tried to stay calm.

The thing she held in her hands behind her back, was not supposed to exist and if Frida knew about it, she would probably tell the others and she knew her parents and their parents would know about it somehow in the end and that would not be good.

"Ingrid."

"Okay!" she gave in and showed Frida what she had found. "I found this in between those rocks over there, or Kyria found it when she started to eat the stones."

Frida walked to Ingrid with wide eyes. "Wow. Is that-"

"The dragon eye." Ingrid ended with a smile.

They had never seen the dragon eye in person. They had only heard descriptions and seen a picture of it. And of course the stories around it. How their parents had been fighting guys named Viggo, Ryker, Krogan and Johann and even Dagur before he turned to the good side. Viggo had also turned to the good side before his death. Anyway, the biggest shock was Johann. The trader that became the traitor. He had planned the whole thing from the start and betrayed them all. Long story short; Johann got trapped in ice by the Berserker bewilderbeast dragon and to this day, he still stands there. Ready to strike down with his spear.

"Isn't that the thing our parents found years ago on some old ship?"

"Yes, it is!" Ingrid said with excitement. "The ship was called; the reaper and on it was the dragon eye Hiccup and Toothless found after facing booby traps. After that, Dagur tried to take it many times and-"

"Are you done?" Frida crossed her arms over her chest and looked bored.

Ingrid's excitement faded and she looked down at the dragon eye. She knew what they needed to open it, but she couldn't find the keyhole. Well there was a keyhole but not what she was told it looked like.

"I think we need another key." Ingrid said and looked at the two holes. One was bigger than the other and the one on the left was white on the edge. It did not look like the snow wraith key was the key to open this dragon eye.

"What do you mean another key?" Frida asked.

"Look," she showed the two holes. "This does not look like a snow wraith tooth mark. And it kinda looks like we need to keys."

"Frida! Ingrid!"

Frida and Ingrid looked up and saw Stoick and his blue monstrous nightmare, Egil.

"Come on! It's getting dark soon."

He was right. The sun was going down and they had a few hours to fly to Berk.

"Coming!" Frida yelled to answer and jumped on Signe. "Come on, Ingrid. Take the dragon eye with you. We can look at it when we get home."

Ingrid packed the dragon eye in her bag and they flew to the others so they could go home.

* * *

"Keep your eyes focused on the attacker and not just the weapon." Magnhild glared at Mala at this point. They had been practicing all day and Mala had said that sentence to her the entire time. Magnhild knew she had to focus on the attacker and not just the weapon, her mother had taught her that, but when you have just started to learn how to fight with two swords in your hands instead of one or an axe, it wasn't easy to adjust your eyes.

"I know, Mala." Maghild said annoyed.

Mala raised an eyebrow at her and stood with a straight back. "Maybe you should go back to Berk." she looked up to the sky. "It will get dark soon and I'm sure your parents wants you home before the sun sets."

Magnhild let her arms relax. She was tired, even if she wouldn't admit it. It has been a few months ago she thought she had this idea of fighting with two swords instead of one or an axe. Mala had come with the idea of giving her two swords that looked like her owns. Magnhild had been shocked when she got them and couldn't thank her enough. They had started to practice ever since. For the most part, Magnhild came to Berserker island or even on rare occasions to Caldera Cay but Mala had come to Berk sometimes to help her train. Sure, Magnhilds mother helped her with training and even her dad helped her sometimes. But training with Mala was something Magnhild prefered. Most of it was because Mala fought with a two swords herself and their swords was alike and Mala was more graceful with her fighting style than her parents.

Something Magnhild didn't like about coming to Berserker island, was one of Mala and Dagur's two sons. Ragnar.

Ragnar was a year older than her and looked most like his father. Ragnar clearly liked her and reminded her every time they saw each other. She told him off, but he didn't listen. When she told her mother of this, she smiled and said she had the same problem with Snotlout at her age. Her mother assured her that they would eventually grow out of it and stop flirting with her. Magnhild could only hope.

Magnhild tanked Mala for today and she walked out of the training arena to her nadder, Temple. Her dragon nuzzle her when she stood beside him and Magnhild smiled.

"Yeah, I'm tired." she said to him and she placed each of the swords in the two swords holder on her back.

"Hey, Magnhild!"

She groaned at that voice. "What do you want, Ragnar?" she turned around and saw the red head. He had his father's body, but without the tattoos, scars and beard. His head was smaller too and his eyes shape was from his mother.

"You know what I want." he responded and gave her a flirty look. Magnhild rolled her eyes.

"Brother," Ragnar's big brother, Oswald came into view. A head taller than his brother and with blond hair. "I think you need to leave her be, before she behad you."

Oswald was the oldest by 1 year of the brothers. He was a 18 year old gentleman and Magnhild thanked him for that. He spoke in a calm manner, like Mala and he resemble her in many ways. But sometimes you could see the craziness of Dagur in Oswald. He and Magnhild had always come along in many things and he knew she didn't like his brother and even tho he tried to tell his little brother that, he didn't listen.

Magnhild smiled at Oswald.

"She would never hurt me." Magnhild raised an eyebrow at Ragnar at those words.

Oswald laughed a little. "Are you sure about that?" Ragnar glared at him.

"Anyway, boys. I need to fly home before it gets dark." She turned to Temple and climbed on his back.

"When will you be back?" Ragnar asked.

Magnhild thought for a second before answered; "I don't know. I'll send you a terrible terror."

"Have a safe trip home, Magnhild." Magnhild smiled at Oswald.

"Thank you, Oswald. I'll see you when I see you." She patted Temple, to singel to fly off up in the sky. Leaving the two brothers on the ground.

"Will you never understand that she is not interested in you?" Oswald asked his little brother.

Ragnar turned to his brother with a smile. "One day she will love me and when that day come, I'll have a engagement bracelet ready."

Oswald burst out laughing at his brothers future plans.

* * *

The dragon eye laid on the table and the teens stood around it. Ingrid held a book in her hands, searching for every dragon that could have something that look like the keyhole.

"Maybe a nadder spine?" Finn suggested and tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes at the the keyholes.

"I think we need a white spine." Stoick pointed out.

Thora turned to him with wide eyes. "What? A screaming death?"

"Exactly." Vylma responded and took the dragon eye off the table to inspect it closely. "And the second is hopefully a nadder spine. A screaming death is hard enough to get a spine from."

Footsteps was heard and they all turned to the door. Vylma hided the dragon eye behind her back. The breath the teens held was let out when Magnhild came into view.

"There you all are." she said and walked towards them. "You all should go home before-" she stopped and looked between the nine teens before her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Vylma shook her head and took the dragon eye from behind her back. She didn't even had time to say anything before Magnhild spoke.

"Is that a dragon eye?" she walked to Vylma and took the dragon eye from her.

"How did you found it?" Magnhild asked and turned the dragon eye in her hands.

"I did." Ingrid responded, "Well Kyrja did, on a island that wasn't on the map so we searched it and Kyrja started to eat rocks and the dragon eye was in between them."

Magnhild nodded her head. "Have you told anyone about this?"

"No, and we don't plan to." Vylma assured.

"No one, especially our parents should know about this. They destroyed two dragon eyes years ago and we all know what happen when they had it and when they didn't." Stoick said.

"Stoick is right," Thora began. "We can't let anyone know about this. We're the only one who will know about this."

"It's a secret than." Leif finished.

* * *

**I know it's a big time jump between this and the last one, but I need this story to continue and I have no idea what to write in the time we jumped over. But now it all starts to begin with all the adventurous and the fun parts.**

**33 - O&L: 13, S&F: 13, B: 12, F: 11, V&M: 11, T: 11, I: 11**

**34 - O&L: 14, S&F: 14, B: 13, F: 12, V&M: 12, T: 12, I: 12**

**35 - O&L: 15, S&F: 15, B: 14, F: 13, V&M: 13, T: 13, I: 13**

**36 - O&L: 16, S&F: 16, B: 15, F: 14, V&M: 14, T: 14, I: 14**

**37 - O&L: 17, S&F: 17, B: 16, F: 15, V&M: 15, T: 15, I: 15**

**38 - O&L: 18, S&F: 18, B: 17, F: 16, V&M: 15/16, T: 15/16, I: 15/16 ← We're here**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Morning sun is the brightest light_

_Sibling love comes next."_

Finn Haddock was often the first one up in the Haddock house. He got dressed as quiet as possible, even tho his brother could sleep thru loud noises but waking him up when nothing important happened, was pretty much suicide. You would have an grumpy Stoick for half of the day and Finn did not want to handle that in the morning.

After putting his dark blue tunic, brown pants, his black belt, his boots and his tan cloth bracers on, he carefully open the door and walked down the stairs.

He knew his mother would be up any minute now, so he grabbed a piece of bread and a water bottle in the kitchen and went out to meet his dragon, Lyrke.

The changewing ate the last of his breakfast and greeted his human with a cooing, which gave him a pat on his head from Finn. Together they walked to the great hall to begin the day with reading the books from the secret room.

As the door closed behind Finn, his mother open her eyes to a dark room. She turned her face to the right and could feel her husband's breath on her face. She smiled to herself and kissed his cheek before swinging her legs over the beds edge and stretched her arms. A yawn was made at the same time. The bedrooms air was cold and even if the temptation was big of just snuggle into the blankets with her husband, Astrid stood up to begin her day.

She got dressed and combed her hair. The room was till dark, but after 19 years of being in the same room she knew how to get around and where everything was. It was only when she began to braid her hair when she lit a candle, which she placed on the table so she could see what she was doing with her hands. Her hair became braided as when she was 20. Having it down became an irritation after she became a chiftness and especially when her kids were little and pulled it. Even if it was years ago her kids was so small, she still braided it to keep it away.

The only one who minded it was her husband, Hiccup. He liked it when her hair was down. Her kransen laid in a box in her wardrobe, where it has been since the day she got married and was waiting to been hand down to her daughter. The only problem was that she had two daughters. It would be easy just to give it to the oldest, Vylma but Astrid had a feeling Magnhild would get jealous. If only her house hadn't been destroyed in the Drago war and her first Kransen hadn't been destroyed. Her new kransen had gotten a new design when Hiccup made her nadder armor.

Astrid finished the braid and open the windows door to let the sun in.

Hiccup groaned and at the sudden bright light and turned the other way. He would get up in a few minutes.

Astrid walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs to start the fire and the breakfast. After 19 years of being a wife, her cooking skills got better and now her food didn't taste terrible and it was eatable.

The fire was high and the cold porridge was getting warm over the fire when she heard her oldest daughter come down the stairs, followed by Hiccup.

"Good morning." Astrid said.

"Morning." Vylma said tired and yawned.

Hiccup walked up to Astrid and gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Vylma!"

Vylma looked up, because there's where the voice came from. The voice of her sister.

"Vylma," Magnhild came running down the stairs with a pair of brown tan cloth bracers in her hands. "these are yours and those are mine." she gestured to the tan cloth bracers that was wrapped around Vylma's arms.

Vylma looked down and saw that the pattern on these tan cloth bracers was not the ones she owned had. "It's not a big of a deal. They only thing that keeps these two pairs apart is their pattern."

Magnhild glared at her. "But I bought those as you bought these." she held out the tan cloth bracers in Vylma's face.

Vylma sighed and started to take the tan cloth bracers off her arms. "We should label them."

Magnhild nodded. "That we should." she held out Vylma's tan cloth bracers and Vylma gave her hers tan cloth bracers. Magnhild turned her heel to go upstairs to comb her waist long hair and braid it into place.

As she walked up the stairs, their older brother, Stoick stepped aside so she could pass. Then he walked out of the seven year old door that was two meters from the stairs that lead to the stables, where the family dragons were.

"Vylma." Hiccup said and held out five plates for her to take. Vylma took the plates and started to set the table.

"Finn can't live on bread every morning." Vylma pointed out as the last plate was on the table.

Astrid sighed. "I've talked to him about it and it seems like I need to talk to him about it again."

While Hiccup placed the wooden glasses on the table as Vylma turned to get the spoons, Magnhild came down the stairs hair braided, dressed and with her tan cloth bracers on her arms.

"Where's Stoick?" she asked and looked around the room.

"Feeding the dragons." her mother responded. Magnhild nodded at.

They had all just sat down with their plates filled with porridge when Stoick came back from the stables and he also took his plate and filled it before he sat down with his family to eat breakfast.

"Stoick," Magnhild began and got her brothers attention. "I been thinking about my tan cloth bracers and I'm thinking of making them into shields."

Stoick frowned in confusion and asked; "How?"

"Well not a regular shield side, but big enough to cover my head."she explained and took a bit of the porridge.

"That's actually a good idea." Hiccup approved.

Magnhild smiled at him. "And I was thinking of your shield and wondering if you have the design papers left."

"Yeah, somewhere over there I believe." he said and gestured to the desk where papers laid in piles and pretty much everywhere.

"Great," Magnhild ate the last of her porridge. "Then I'll start searching." she stood up from the table and started searching the desk for the designs.

"And if you need help," Hiccup began and stood up from his seat. "You just ask." he looked from Magnhild to Stoick.

"I think we got this, dad." Stoick responded.

Hiccup nodded. "Okay, I'll be somewhere on the island if you need me." with that he placed his empty plate and glass in the bucket of water and walked out of the house to start his chief duties.

"And I'll be in the forge if you need me." Stoick said and stood up. "Magnhild, make designs of these shields and we'll talk about it." he also placed his plate and glass in the bucket of water and waited for his sisters respond before he went out of the house.

"Yes, I'll just find dad's designs and I'll start with mine." she responded without facing him. Stoick nodded without her knowing.

Now it was the Haddock girls left in the house. Astrid looked between her daughters. One was a warrior and had a spirit that didn't really match hers. Magnhild was way more into the warrior role than she ever was. And Vylma, the one that was so passionate about dragons and didn't really have a warrior side to her that Astrid knew she was a Hiccup version two.

She smiled at them. Both beautiful, strong and smart. Both being kind and loyal. She and Hiccup raised them good.

Vylma stood up from her seat and took the plate and glass to the bucket of water and was on the way out when Astrid called her.

"Vylma, wait."

Vylma turned around. "What is it, mum?" she asked and walked to her.

Astrid looked up to her, because she was sitting down. "I need to talk to you and your sister."

Magnhild looked up and turned. "What?" she asked.

"Come." Astrid gestured to her daughters to walk upstairs with her.

They walked into Hiccup and Astrid bedroom and Astrid went straight to the closet to get the box that held her kransen. She turned to the girls and took the kransen out the box so they could see it.

"This is not the original Hofferson kransen because that one got destroyed when Drago attacked Berk but I thought that this could be the Haddock kransen. Considering that Valka don't have one to pass one." Astrid explained.

Vylma and Magnhild looked at each other before Vylma spoke;

"You take it."

Magnhild stared at her. "Why? Don't you want it?"

"You're the one that will have kids in future, not me."

Magnhild frowned. "And you know that how?"

"I don't want kids when I'm out there taking care of dragons and keeping them safe." Vylma explained.

Magnhild crossed her arms. "Who says that I want kids?"

Vylma sighed. "You're good with kids."

"Doesn't mean that I want them." she fired back.

"That kransed will just disappear in my hair anyway. No one will see it."

"Vylma."

"Just take it, Magnhild." Vylma placed a hand on her shoulder. "I assure you that I don't want that kransen and I know you want to be like mum. And you would look way better with that one your head, instead of my head."

"Vylma I-" Astrid began but was stopped by Vylma.

"Mum, give it to Magnhild. I don't want it." she assured and took a step back. "I'm pretty sure Magnhild wants it."

Magnhild tilted her head and looked at her sister. "Are you sure? Like really?"

Vylma laughed and punched her on her shoulder. "Yes, now take that so you can continue on your shield design. Which is an amazing idea by the way."

Magnhild took the kransen from her mother hand. "Thank you, mum. I'll give it to my future daughter or future nice if i don't get a daughter but one of my three siblings will."

Astrid smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that."

"So I was thinking," Vylma began and they started to walk out of the bedroom. "If you can make it also a little crossbow?"

Astrid was left alone in her bedroom and smiled at her daughters as they walked away from her.

She was a proud mum of four children. Wasn't she lucky with getting twin boys and twin girls?

* * *

**Just knowing the girls future, made this chapter fun to write.**

**They have a long journey before them and have a lot to discover of themself.**

**I also wanted to include the scene where they discuss the dragon eye, but I split the chapter in two so it wouldn't be so long.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Dancing with my head._

_On a floor on fire."_

Ingrid sat in her own working place in the dragon hanger. A working place she pretty much made her own after putting all her informations of dragons and islands in that room over the years and even started to make one of the walls a map. The wall that was furthest and the first wall you saw when stepping inside the room, was almost covered with the map with Berk being in the middle. A round table was in the middle of the room and by the map wall was a desk and on the side walls was bookshelves. On the wall that the door was in the middle, was a desk that had usually food on it when they (or she) was in there for hours. The only downside was that it hadn't place for the dragons to be in there. Well her dragon, Kyria could be in there and Finns changewing, Lyrke. Frida's dragon, Signe could fit in here too, but not the rest. But the stables was just outside the door so it wasn't a problem.

She had help of the chief when she asked if she could have the room as her own work place. He said yes and showed her his map that he hadn't really continued with after becoming chief. The room was also far back of the hanger and it had just been a storage room before. She loved that she had her own place that wasn't her bedroom and this the place she and the teens could talk about where to go or what to do next. Like their own little great hall.

And right now they had a dragon eye to discuss about. They had decided that they would met here after lunch. So now all Ingrid had to do was wait.

* * *

She told herself that he was her grandfather and he should know what's good for her. She also told herself to trust her father because he knows best. Her brother said that their grandfather only wanted what was best for his grandchildren. And her mother tried to tell her to listen to herself and decide for herself how she wanted to live her life. Gods did Thora hate to be a Jorgenson.

The morning was going great. The breakfast tasted good, her mother asked her if she wanted som training lessons when they were done eating, her father and brother talked about how the new stable would look like and then the good morning was destroyed when her grandfather, Spitelout had come in without warning.

Ever since her brother, Brant was born, Spitelout had tried to raise him as a Jorgenson. A big ego, never lose a fight, be the most stubborn person ever and always be best at everything. Snotlout had told him that he didn't want that to his child. He knows how it is to live like that and he knows how much pressure it is. Heather had put her foot down so many times. Especially when Spitelout told her that he would not have grandchildren raised as berserkers. Since then, Snotlout and Heather told him to back off and never be around Brant ever again. But he found ways to come into their life's, especially Brants.

Thora had been under her father's wings ever since she was born, but he couldn't protect her from everything. She became torn between being a Jorgenson and looking up to her big brother, who she loved and wanted to be like. She wanted to love all her family, even her grandfather. She was confused and even more so when her grandmother died ten years ago.

Her grandmother was a kind women who tried to tell Spitelout off, just like she had when Snotlout was a boy. It didn't really help, which made Thora think of how they even were married. But after all she couldn't believe how her own parents were married and had two kids. She guess love is a weird thing and something she will never understand.

Thora looked between her parents and her grandfather as they spoke. She needed to get out of here before they start to yell at each other. So she just walked out of the house, without anyone calling after her. She closed the door behind her and heard Berk coming alive.

Even with all these people and dragons around her, she often felt alone. Sure she had her dragon, Ray who listen to her and tried to cheer her up, but she wanted someone to tell her what to do. She tried to talk to her mother, but it felt like she would just be a burden. A burden her family didn't need. Maybe they didn't need her. At all. Why was she even born? Why being under her father's wings when all he does it protect her? She didn't need protecting. She wanted to understand. She wanted to be the perfect daughter and at the same time she told herself that she didn't need to be perfect.

Why is she doing this to herself?

The rumble of Ray made her go out of her thoughts and almost made her smile.

"Hey, buddy." she said and scratched his chin. "Let's go for a flight, before we meet the gang."

* * *

When the gang had eating their lunch, they finally came into the Ingrid's workplace and started to talk about the dragon eye. What secret it held. If it was the same as the dragon eye their parents found. What if there were new dragons species they never heard of. Or new places?

But the problem was how to open it.

"All we need is a whispering death spine and a nadder spine." Brant said.

"Yeah," Vylma began. "If we become friends with its mother first. We've never seen the screaming death so it doesn't know us. The mother only know our parents and we can't ask them to get a spine from her son without telling them what we need it for."

Stoick nodded his head. "She's right. We need to have a plan if we want to make it out alive."

"Right, so we need to make it angry or threatening so it make a spine shot and we can take the spine. As long the spines doesn't fall into the ocean or on us, we'll be fine." Thora said like it was obvious.

"And pray it won't follow us." Frida added.

Vylma tilted her head and pressed her lips together, trying to think of a plan that would actually work.

"If we find the mother first it would be easier to get to the whispering death and she even tell her son to leave us alone when we fly away from there." Olav pointed out and looked between the nine teenagers standing around the table.

"Let's hope we find the mother first and not her son." Finn said.

"And that she'll listen to us." Brant chimed in.

The gang jumped when Vylma slammed her hand to the table. "Guys, I have a plan."

"Good," Stoick began. "But let's make a plan B, not that you're not good a planning, but we don't have the best luck in the world when we make plans."


	9. Chapter 9

_Help those in need._

_Even if it's dangerous. _

Plan A failed.

It had gone perfectly. They had met the mother first, who didn't like them being there so she started to chase them. Which was what they had predicted and they were grateful they hadn't met her son yet. The gang had landed on the island and the mother had calmed down so much that Vylma started to talk to her. Earning her trust wouldn't be easy, but Vylma had her attention until the screaming death came and at that moment, the sun shined through the clouds, making the screaming deaths mother frightened and she flew blinded right into the mountain.

The gang and their dragons was in the air right when rocks and boulders fell down right on the mother. Her wings broke and she screamed in pain. And that's when they got the screaming death on their tails.

"Plan B everybody!" Stoick yelled out and flew away from the fire blast from the screaming death.

"Eh, I think we need a plan C." Ingrid said and looked back to see where the screaming death was.

With a blast from Zap and Zip, Leif and Olav regretted their command to their dragon as soon the screamed death turned around and started chasing just them.

"Fire at will!" Stoick commanded and the rest of the riders fired at the big white dragon.

They had him surrounded. Nine dragons fired at him, until only eight did.

"Stop!" Vylma screamed over the fire blasting.

They stopped and turned their heads at her direction.

"Why?" Thora asked. "We got him!" she gestured to the screaming death, which head hang low like he was dizzy.

"Let's help his mother. If we show him that we aren't a threat, than maybe we-"

A shower of spines flew through the air. The screaming death was back from the dizziness.

"Got one!" Leif yelled out, holding a white spine shot in his hand.

"Perfect!" Brant exulted. "Let's get out of here."

But the roar from the screaming death made sure that they wouldn't fly away from here without him.

"Fast!" Brant yelled and started to fly towards Berk. Olav, Leif, Thora, Frida, Magnhild and Finn flew after him as fast as they could, they would at least try to shake him off.

Vylma looked down to the mother, who laid almost still. She had a plan. A dangerous plan.

"I'll make her roar so the screaming death will come back here." she said and flew down to the whispering death.

"Vylma!" Stoick called efter her.

"She's right you know." Ingrid said and looked down at Vylma. Stoick looked puzzled at Ingrid. "The mother is the key to earn the screaming death's trust. That was plan A anyway."

A roar from the whispering dead made the screaming death come flying back to the island, right towards Stoick and Ingrid.

"DIVE!" Stoick yelled and Egil dived and they shot up right before they hit the ocean water. "To land, bud." Egil landed on the rocky surface, with the view of the whispering death and Vylma.

Kyrja landed beside them and Ingrid jumped of her back. Ingrid walked to Stoick, who stood beside Egil and had his eye on his sister.

"You think she can help her without our help?" Ingrid asked him. "I know she good with dragons, but she has a tendency to try to train any dragon, even if it's dangerous."

Stoick snorted. "Sounds like dad or your dad." Ingrid smiled at that.

"I atleast know when a dragon is wild enough to not train it." Ingrid pointed out.

"So, you don't believe in that every dragon can be trained?" Stoick asked and crossed his arms over his chest while looked at Ingrid.

Ingrid looked up to him, because he was a head taller than she. "I do believe in that, but I also believe that not every dragon wants to be trained. Some dragons prefers to be wild and I say we let them be so."

Stoick smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"WAIT!"

Both Stoick and Ingrid turned their heads to the yell. Vylma stood between the screaming death and the whispering death. The screaming death looked at her with anger and the whispering death looked curious and waited for whatever would happen.

"Please," Vylma began with the most calm voice she could master at that moment, facing the screaming death. "All I want is to help. I'm sorry this happen to your mother and I'm here to fix it. I'm not sure you fully understand me and I'm sure you don't trust me, so I have to show you."

She turned her back to the screaming death and faced the whispering death. Her wings was under a few rocks and they looked broken. Her tail was under some boulders and Vylma knew she couldn't lift them by herself. But the rocks was something she could move by herself. Thank the gods the sun had moved behind clouds.

Vylma slowly approached the mother, who looked at every move she made. Her son growled and Brie was quick to growl back at him. Brie had control of the screaming death and making sure he was calm.

Vylma crouched down a little with her hands out before her, making sure the screaming death saw that didn't have any weapon in her hands. "I want to help you. I'll begin to lift the rocks from your wings. Okay?"

The whispering death rumble, which Vylma took as a yes.

With small steps, Vylma approached the first wing and started lifting the rocks from it. The whispering death whimpered in pain when each of the rocks was lifted. The wing looked swollen and bruised when the rocks was off and yes, broken.

"I'm so sorry." apologized Vylma to the whispering death.

When the rocks on the other wing was gone, it was only the tail that was left buried.

"Now we only have the tail left and you're free." Vylma said and walked to Brie and climbed on. "I'll need Brie's help with those rocks and maybe more help." Vylma turned her attention to the screaming death.

"What's happening?" Ingrid whispered to Stoick. They both stood in the same spot as they had before and just watched at Vylma helping the whispering death.

"I'm pretty sure she just gained their trust." Stoick whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Brant asked.

The rest of the gang who flown back had come back when they realize the screaming death turned around and Stoick, Vylma and Ingrid didn't come along. Now they all stood watching Vylma and Brie helping a whispering death from being trapt. The screaming death also helped them moving boulders and rocks and when she was free, Brie landed a few meters from mother and son.

"Good job, girl." Vylma said to Brie and leaned forward. "Remind me to give you a big bag of fish when we get home." Brie purred at that and Vylma smiled.

Now the screaming death was facing them and Vylma's smile didn't fade. "I'm not sure I need a thank you for this, but-"

The screaming death roared at their faces.

Vylma let out a breath and smiled again. "I'll take that as a thank you."

Meters from them stood the gang and when the screaming death rored his "thank you", Ingrid grasped Stoicks arm in shock. She didn't realize it, no one did expect Stoick who looked down at his left arm that was held by Ingrid. But he didn't have time to think about it when she let go and was walking towards Vylma and Brie, who had landed before them.

"You were amazing!" Ingrid burst out while Vylma jumped down from Brie's back.

"Well, earning a dragon's trust is the key to be friends with them. Isn't it?"

"Come on." Magnhild said and climbed on Temple's back. "Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

_You better keep it a secret._

Dinner time was already over when they got back to Berk, but the gang didn't care. Because they had a screaming death spine and they already had a nadder spine so now they could see what secrets this dragon eye held.

"Let's hope it was all worth it." Magnhild said and gave Ingrid a green and yellow spine from Temple. "But I was thinking, isn't these spine to big to be placed together? Like placed beside each other?"

Ingrid looked down at the dragon eye and its two holes, which was close to each other. Way to close. "I guess you're right. But maybe they aren't meant to placed beside each other. Maybe they go in one by one?"

"It would be easier if we made the spines smaller if we're travelling with them." Leif suggested and placed the screaming death spine on the table beside the dragon eye.

"I can do that," Stoick began. "Making the spine small enough so we can easily move them around and be more sneaky with them."

"Just make sure no one sees them, the forge is a busy place." Ingrid said to Stoick, who nodded.

The nadder spine was tested first. Nothing happen. Not even with the fire of the terrible terror they had taken with them or the fire from a gronckle, changewing nor from a singetail. They didn't want to test the other dragons, the fear of testing this somewhere else would be far to exposed and if their dragons just put their heads in, it would look suspicious.

The spines didn't fit together beside each other so they took the nadder spine out and placed the screaming death into the whole. It was too big.

"Did we get the wrong spine?" Brant asked.

Vylma shook her head. "I hope not."

The sudden knock on the door made the gang jump and like a reflex, Ingrid went into panic as she quickly took the dragon eye from the table and ran the short distance to the bookshelf and with the help of Frida, who had the spines they took down the books on the top shelf and placed the dragon eye and the spines behind them. All in the gang was in the room so that meant the knocking was from an unexpected guest.

"Brant? Thora?" Heather. Heather was calling for them.

Thora and Brant was quickly at the door and quickly step out of the room, closing the door behind them.

The rest of the gang went quiet and stood still as they listen to the conversation the Jorgenson's held just outside the door. They started to walk away and their footsteps died out seconds after.

Ingrid let out a breath she held and turned to take the dragon eye and spines from the bookshelf.

"I'll start working on the spines tonight," Stoick said and took the spines from Ingrid, then he turned to Magnhild. "You should be with me, so if anyone ask why I'm in the forge in the middle of the night, I can say I'm helping you with your shield."

Magnhild nodded. "Okay."

"I don't like that we're keeping this from our parents." Olav said.

"Yeah, I'm with you there brother," Leif began, "it will not be a pretty sight when they found out and believe me, they will."

"There's a reason they destroyed the dragon eye they found." Ingrid started and looked at her brothers. "We will keep it a secret as long as possible and if we get caught, we will destroy it."

"Lets see how long it takes for our parents to know that something is wrong." Finn said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's why we can't do anything out of the ordinary, we continue our lives as they always been." Stoick added. "Magnhild and I had worked in the forge with her shield design this morning so that will not throw them off and it's not the first time I have worked in the forge at night."

Ingrid nodded her head. "You're right, we can't talk about the dragon eye in public or anything related to it."

* * *

When the sun was down and the people of Berk were in there houses, ready to go to sleep, the forge was still lit and held two people and two dragons. Stoick and Magnhild and their two dragons as guards. If anyone would come towards the forge, they would make a sound so the two teenagers had time to hide the dragon eye and the spines.

Papers of designs of their father's shield laid on the table and the shield laid on the floor behind where Stoick and Magnhild stood leaning over the table.

Magnhild held a pencil in her hand and looked at the design she had drawn of her tan cloth bracers. She took her right tan cloth bracer off her arm and laid it out on the table. A shield would somehow be on this tan cloth bracer, it was a good thing she had a few ideas.

Stoick stood beside her and looked at the dragon eye and the spines. He knew what to do.

The spines would be the exact length as the dragon eye holes was, flat to the edge and a handle connecting them both so it would be easy to to take them out as put them in.

"You know what to do?" Magnhild whispered to him and turned her head to him.

"Yes." he responded and started the process of making the key to the dragon eye.

* * *

The sound of Lyrke cooing and turning his head into the forge made Stoick and Magnhild freeze for a second before they threw the dragon and and the spines in a bag and placed it under the table with the papers on top.

Magnhild and Stoick quickly made sure they looked busy looking at the designs of the tan cloth bracer shield. But they looked up when their father walked into the forge.

"Dad." they said in unison and their father gave them a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Stoick asked him.

Hiccup walked towards them. "Well I just wondering when you two planned to go home and sleep. You do know it's in the middle of the night, right?"

The two teenagers looked outside and yes, it was darker than it was when they started.

"We'll be right home when we're done with this." Magnhild said and gestured to the tan cloth bracer that she had drawn on and the shield design she had drawn while Stoick made the dragon key.

She hadn't come far with it. She had helped Stoick a few times and she and Stoick had mostly talked with each other. But she had figure out how big the shield can be and how she could activate it.

Hiccup looked down at the designs for a few seconds before he spoke. "Maybe you could have a button in your hand so you can easily activate it." he suggested.

"But the only problem is that if I fall forward the button will be activated. Maybe if the button is low on my hand or something." Magnhild pondered.

"Well you two can figure it out when the sun is up," Hiccup started and walked out of the forge. "You two need go to sleep, or I can get your mother so she can drag you to your beds." he said and smirked.

Magnhild snorted. "Fine, we'll go to bed."

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you." Stoick added before Hiccup turned the corner.

Magnhild let out a breath and turned to her brother. "Okay, we'll finish tomorrow, or when the sun goes down."

Stoick looked from her to where their dad has just turned the corner. "Yeah, I'll just put out the fire and close the forge."

Magnhild nodded and put the papers in a pile to the side of the table and left her tan cloth bracer on the table before she walked out of the forge and climbed on Temple and they flew home.

Stoick put the fire out and close the forge after him. Gobber wouldn't be so happy if the forge wasn't left as good as it was when he got there.

* * *

***trying to figure out where Gobber lives* In the forge? Or does he has a own house? It feels like he lives in the forge like on the loft.*searching on Google to find anything* Does no one know where he lives?**

**Screw it. It isn't the most important information you need to know.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dreams are something you think about. _

_Goals are something you make happen. _

Stoick waited for Finn to wake up.

Because when he woke up, their parents wouldn't suspect a thing. Stoick needed to go to the forge and finish the dragon eye key. The dragon eye and its key, that laid in the bag under his bed. He needed to finish it, so they would know what secrets it held.

Stoick was curious of what they would found out by the dragon eye. New dragons? New places? Or maybe it just held secrets of old dragon riders or dragon hunters? The dragon eye could just as well hold secrets recipes and it would be interesting. What if it held recipes of medicines? Cures they needed to know or sickness they could avoid?

Finn needed to wake up.

Maybe if he just woke him up?

Ha! It would be like waking up a dragon.

* * *

_"I think the world wasn't made for humans, nor dragons. But who is it made for then? The animals? Aren't dragons animals? Sometimes it seems like humans are animals too. Why make a world that no one is made for? Why are the gods even here if we wreak havoc everywhere and at everything and on everyone around us? Why aren't the gods stopping us before we burn this world to the ground or make the water pour over our heads? We'll suffer. All of us and what do we do to stop it? War. It seems like war is the answer when in reality, it make the world suffer more. The humans suffer more. Humans don't deserve dragons. It's almost like humans don't deserve humans. I don't deserve to be rescued by you, but still you did it. Why?" _

_Magnhild looked at the light blue eyes, waiting for an answer. But the white night fury just tilted her head and cooed._

Magnhild open her green eyes and saw the outline of the cracks in the wooden wall before her. She turned and faced the room instead. Vylma was still asleep in the bed on the other side of the room and she could see the first sunbeams through the cracks of the shutters.

She hadn't have much sleep. But at least she had fallen asleep as soon she laid her head on the pillow and it felt like she had that weird dream as soon she fell asleep and now the dream is done and she woke up. But in reality, it had been at least three hours since she fell asleep.

She groaned and turned and laid on her back.

That dream. What had she said in it? War? Animals? Something about the gods? She couldn't remember. Every word faded away by the seconds, but the night fury. The white night fury (or white fury?) and it's light blue eyes was stuck in her head. Where did her mind get that from? Why did she dream about a white night fury? Why even a night fury? She had never heard of a white night fury nor another night fury that wasn't Toothless.

Magnhild shook her head and told herself it was just a dream. A dream that she didn't need to worry about, because dreams don't come true. Especially dreams of finding a white night fury.

* * *

Thora stood by the hatch door behind the pillar in the back of the great hall. She knew Finn was down there. He always was as soon the sun was up and she saw him walking into the great hall a few minutes ago. Being in that room all alone with Lyrke and just reading all day.

More and more people got to know about this "secret" room as the months went on, but no one goes down if they don't want to talk to Finn that is. And right now, Thora felt like talking to him.

She took a deep breath and open the hatch door and looked down at the half lit room and the ladder. Well, time to climb down.

"Thora?" Finn asked surprised and looked up from the book he was reading by the desk with Lyrke behind him, who also looked at her.

_Maybe this was a mistake, _Thora thought and almost climbed back up.

"Is there something you want? Or?" Finn asked and laid the book down before him on the desk.

Thora squeezed her eyes close before open them and faced him.

"Yeah, I was just… wondering if you have time to talk?" she asked.

Finn smiled at her. "Pull the rope that's hanging beside you so the hatch closes." he said and gestured to the rope to Thora's left, beside the ladder. She pulled and the hatch was close.

"What is it and why have you come to me of all the people of Berk?" he wondered.

Thora walked to the desk and sat down in the chair that stood on the other side of the desk so they sat face to face with desk between them.

"I don't really know," she began. "It's just that, everytime I think of a person to talk to you somehow is the first person that pops in my head and I kinda hate it."

Finn eyes became wide and he looked even more confused. "Wait- you hate-" he stopped himself and to the wide eyes and confusing off his face. "Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

Thora sat in silence for a while and just looked down at her hands before she told him almost everything.

"I feel trapped. Or isolated or whatever word you want to use for it. I don't know where I should be or who I should be. My family is just a mess and they don't help me at all." Thoa quickly said and didn't look at him at all.

Finn went silence and just looked at her.

"Why don't you talk to your parents?" Finn wondered. "Why me?"

"They wouldn't understand and you seems like a good listener." she simply said.

"Thank you I suppose, but you should talk to your mother or father or even your brother about this stuff. They are the ones who need to listen and see what you go through and they need to help you. What can I do?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Thora yelled out in frustration and flew her hands up in the air. "I don't know why you of all people but somehow it is you. I don't want to tell my mother about all of this because I then I feel like I disappoint her for not being a perfect daughter she wants me to be. My dad would maybe try but he would worry to much and make my life more isolated. My brother. Brant wouldn't care. Or I think he wouldn't. You are somehow the only person on this island I can talk to and feel like I disappoint or feel like an idiot."

"Thora-"

"Don't!" she snapped. "This was a mistake." she stood up and started to walk towards the ladder to climb up and get the hell out of here.

Finn pushed the chair from him to stand up. "Wait, Thora!" he walked to her and took her arm. "Wait."

The hatch door open and Frida's head was seen. "Guys, meeting." was all she said before shutting the hatch after her.

Thora and Finn looked at each other and Finn wanted to say something to her, but he didn't have a chance before she yanked her arm free and climbed the ladder to get to the meeting.

Finn was left alone with Lyrke. Confused of what just happen.


	12. Chapter 12

_The world that should be hidden_

Stoick had snatched a hammer and a few nails from the forge before going to Ingrid's office to finish the dragon eye key. There were too many eyes to be doing that in the forge in the day and he didn't (and he thought no one in the gang wanted) want to wait until tonight to get it ready.

He open the door to Ingrid's office and saw Ingrid and Kyria in there. Both of them looked at him and Stoick wasn't surprised to see them there. If you needed to find these two, this was the first place you looked, second place was their house.

"Ingrid." Stoick said and closed the door behind him.

"You know it looks kinda suspicious that you are here at this hour of the day." Ingrid said and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but I'm almost done with the key." He took the dragon eye out of the bag and placed it on the table and the two spines that was smaller than the last time she saw them.

"All I need to do," Stoick began and took out the nails and hammer from the bag and also the leather handle. "Is to attach the handle on the spines and hopefully it will work."

Ingrid gave him a smile. "Perfect, then I go and tell the rest that the dragon eye is ready to go." She walked towards the door, but was stopped by Stoick grabbing her arm.

"You know, this whole don't-do-anything-that-we-don't-usually-do is kinda ridiculous."

She turned to him. "And what will we tell our parents when they find out that we found another dragon eye?" she challenged him.

Stoick shrugged. "Maybe they will be excited that we found another one? And this dragon eye is on Berk. If we don't go out with it outside of Berk, no one will know we have it and no one will come looking for it."

"I'm pretty sure our parents would take the dragon eye and destroy it, just like they did with the one they found." Ingrid took her arm out from his grasp and went out of the room, looking for the rest of the gang.

Stoick sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair.

Maybe this will be a mistake, but he also knew he wanted to know what this dragon eye held. But it would be better if they told everyone now and not when it is to late.

* * *

Ingrid found Brant first outside the stable entrance, on his way to the forge to get more nails to the stables he and his father was building. She told him they would have a meeting right away and she also told him to tell her brothers and his sister while Ingrid would tell Frida and Magnhild.

And that's how Frida open the hatch to Finn's "secret" room and saw Finn and Thora standing by the ladder, Finn holding Thora's arm.

Frida got confused when Brant asked Thora where she was and Thora lied to him and told him she was in the woods training. But Frida didn't have the time to wonder out loud why Thora was lying to Brant, because the dragon eye worked and now a glowing map was on the wooden wall before her. Well it kinda looked like a map.

"Is that supposed to be a map?" she asked out loud and tilted her head to the side.

"Or an island?" Leif wondered and stroke his invisible beard.

Ingrid walked up to the yellow glowing light on the wall and looked closely at the words she couldn't read and the weird shaped map or whatever it was, in the middle of the whole thing. "I think it's a map."

"Can you read it?" Magnhild asked.

"Something about water and lights." Olav pointed out.

Ingrid turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "You can read this?"

Olav shrugged. "Dad has some books of language translation and one of them was of that language. I didn't read the whole thing and it was years ago I found it, but I can read water and lights on this. The other words, no idea what it says."

"Great," Brant began. "Than you two can translate this thing and tell us when you're done."

With that, the group parted their ways. Brant on his way to help his father with the stable. Frida and Leif went to the docks. Helping with the boats and the fishermen had become a job for them, just so their parents knew where they were and not getting themself into trouble. Magnhild and Stoick went to the forge and Thora walked out the room as soon as possible, but was stopped by Finn who took her arm and told her they needed to talk, so they went back to the "secret " room under the great hall to talk about what they talked about before. Vylma climbed on Brie and they flew to Delia, the secret red death.

"Olav." Ingrid began when everyone was out of the room. "Maybe I should translate this by myself."

Olav furrowed his brows. "Why? It will go faster if we help each other."

"I know. But what will mum and dad say if they found out that-" she trailed off. "All I'm saying is; if they ask us what we're doing, what would you say?"

Olav looked confused and then he tilted his head. "You don't want me to translate this with you, is that it?"

Ingrid looked down at the floor, then she took a deep breath and looked up to him. "Who are you and what do you know about the dragon eye?" she demanded, staring at him with wild eyes and with a stern face. Olav thought she looked like a round faced version of their mother and that serious face was almost identical.

Olav took a step back. "My name is Olav Ingerman and the dragon eye hold a kind of map. I don't know where it leads or how to find it." he blurted out.

Ingrid sighed. "Seriously, Olav? You're 18. Get a grip."

"You know how I get around mum!" he defended himself.

Ingrid crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not mum and still; you're 18."

"You haven't been yelled at mum as much as I've been!"

"Of course I haven't!" Ingrid snapped. "I haven't set anything on fire or done some stupid pranks in my whole life. I try to be a good kid so mum and dad don't have three idiot kids running around!" her fits where clanched and her jaw was clanched.

Olav stared at her with anger and hurt when she was done talking, and Ingrid relaxed her face and felt regret of what she had said to him.

"Olav, I-" she said softly.

Olav glared at her. "You're right, I am 18. Go ahead and translate this by your own. You wont get any help from me." with that, he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Ingrid just stared at the closed door with an open mouth.

Sure they had fighted before, all siblings do, but never had she said something that had hurt him and made him that angry. It was often she who got hurt and stormed out of the room.

Ingrid sighed and placed her head in her hands. She should go after him and apologize, but he probably don't want to speak to her right now. No, let him cool off first.

She looked up and took a deep breath, before she grabbed paper and a pen to start write down whatever information the dragon eye held.

She could find that translation book by herself and it was for the best that she was the only one who really knew what secrets the dragon eye held.


	13. Chapter 13

_Talk, so you'll be fine._

_Or stay quiet and suffer alone._

"Okay, so you've dragged me through the village so please let go of me." Thora pulled her arm from Finns' grip. He turned around with a stone face and she gave him a glare in response.

She heard Lyrke jump down into the secret room and he curled himself in a corner and Ray was by by the open hatch, looked down in concern and sadness that he didn't fit threw the hatch.

"I'm sorry, Ray." Finn said and closed the hatch with the rope. Ray rumble but laid down beside the hatch.

"What do you want, Finn?" Thora snapped.

"Oh no, you don't have that card. I have. You came to me, wanted to talk and I said yes and then you just yell at me and run away! Why? Why did you do that?"

"I-I just…" she trailed off. She just wanted to talk to someone and that someone was somehow Finn.

Everything was just so wrong. She felt trapped and her family was a mess. She was mess. Why couldn't she just be perfect? Like her mother wants her to be. Why can't she be a the Jorgenson her grandfather wants her to be? Why can't she be the daughter her father wants her to be? Why can't she see clearly?

Thora felt tears build in the eyes. Crying. A Jorgenson don't cry.

A hand was placed on her left shoulder and she looked up to Finn through eyes with tears.

"Cry if you need too, I'll be here." he said softly and she cried.

* * *

Vylma and Brie flew around the island so many times to see if they could find Delia, but they didn't. Such a big dragon couldn't hide on an island that was smaller than Berk. Delia wasn't big as the dragon that took Vylma's father's leg, but the dragon was big enough to spot on high ground.

Delia should be inside the mountain, where Vylma left her, but the only room the mountain was empty.

Even if Vylma tried to take the thought out of her head, she couldn't. She had lost her. Delia was on the loose and could be anywhere. As long she wasn't on a island where people lived or wasn't spotted by anyone, she would be good.

"Come on, girl." Vylma said and guided Brie from the east side of the island where trees was knocked down and tramped on. They flew over the ocean and tried to find their lost dragon.

It was and endless blue view before them, with no signs of Delia.

"Maybe we should take another way." Vylma said to Brie, who turned around but they didn't fly far before they heard a loud roar to the north. They turned to the sound and didn't think twice to fly fast. That roar came from a red death.

The flight wasn't far until they saw a big island with Delia flying over it and on the island stood a whole village, three times bigger than Berk, and had weapons in their hands and screamed at Delia to get away from them. Some villagers even stood on the rooftops of the wooden houses and some stood on the big mountain that lead to a stone castle and was located in the middle of the island.

They needed to get Delia away from the village before she get so scared she fires the whole village to the ground.

Brie flew up to Delia's face. She looked confused and afraid, but Vylma saw fear in her eyes and that wasn't good.

Brie flew up to Delia's eyes instead and Vylma looked into them. "Delia, I need you to fly back!" she said as calmly as possible. "I'm sorry, but you can't be here."

Delia had all her eyes on her tight side to her and Vylma knew she had her attention. "Please, fly home!" she desperately yelled.

An arrow fired at Delia, but it bounced back at the stomach. Three spears came after and more arrows. They bounced away from Delia.

Delia's eyes left Vylma and looked down at the village and Delia became angry. She was ready to fire.

"NO!" Vylma screamed and pushed her with the help of Brie, even if Vylma knew it wouldn't do anything. Brie aimed to the left and fired tight into the air. Then she turned and flew the way home.

"That was close." Vylma said to Brie, looking at Delia flying away.

She looked down at the village below her to see if they were okay and it looked like they were.

The village screamed in happiness and cheered and gestured to her to come down to them. They all smiled at her and all their weapons was down.

Vylma looked at Delia and saw her fly at the direction of home. A quick stop in the village to see if they were okay was not gonna harm her or Brie.

"Let's land at the front of the castle." She clapped Brie on the side and they flew down.

As soon as they landed, people came running to them. All clapping and cheering.

"You saved us!"

"Thank you!"

"Our saviour!"

Vylma climbed down from Brie's back and she was quickly taken by her arms and hands to be guided through the crowd. Vylma looked back at Brie with an confused face and Brie tilted her head to the side and started to walk through the crowd to. The crowd made space for her and stroke their hands on her scales.

Vylma giggled at the sight and was glad they took Brie with open arms.

The crowd took her to the opening of the castle and its wooden doors were big. It's half round opening had carved golden snakes around it and it looked impressive. It's doors was wide open and a really old man came through the shadows of the opening.

He had a grey long beard and he had no hair on his head, but it did have a golden crown shaped as two snakes and an eagle in the middle. His back was crooked, which made him to Vylmas height. His clothes was brown and golden. And his brown cloak had golden details all over it, it shined in the sun. Vylma guesses he was the chief of this village. Or king?

The crowd went quiet and had their attention on him. He clasped his hands in front of him.

"Is this the one who saved us from the beast? Is she our saviour?" He had a calm and soft voice. He sounded wise, which he probably was considering his age.

"Yes, my king." The man to Vylmas left said.

The king smiled and landed his soft eyes on her. "You saved us from our doom and I can't thank you enough. I'm forever in your favour." He raised his hands and gestures to the whole village. "We are forever in your favour."

Vylma felt the hands on her arms and hands leave so she could take a step forward. She smiled. "I'm glad to be helping you, but I need to go home"

"And that's why, as the law says, you will be our new king, or queen as you are a woman." He didn't care what Vylma had said

Vylmas eyes widened. "Wait. What?" She had never heard of a law that said that someone who saved the village would become the next king or queen.

"I have no heir to give the throne to and my days are getting darker and darker. The law says that 'If the king or queen does not have an heir to give the throne to, they will wait for a saviour who will save the village from their dead and that person will become the king or queen of our village, Barvik"

The crowd cheered while Vylma looked around her.

Was these people serious? Her leading a village? A bigger village than Berk? Maybe she could mange Berk, but she didn't think about leading Berk. She was third in line and she was pretty sure she would never be chieftess of Berk. Stoick will be the next chief of Berk. He was being trained and ready to take that role one day. She was watching behind him and sometimes she took a thing or two in her mind and it stuck. She knew how to trade, make planes and speak to crowds. Leading people was another thing and have responsibilities to life's, she didn't even know these people! She didn't even know that this village existed!

"What if I refuse?" She said and the crowd became quiet.

The old man looked at the seriously. "Than we have to kill you and apparently your dragon. We can't have a saviour out in the world who saved us. That would break our law."

Vylma heard weapons being drawn and she looked back. Brie was surrounded by swords and axes and soon she was too. She needed to have a reason she couldn't become their queen.

"I'm the daughter of the chief of Berk." She confident said.

"One of chief Hiccups daughters?" The old man asked.

Vylma nodded. "Yes, I'm third in line." This maybe could work.

"Vylma Haddock? Chief Hiccups and Astrid Haddocks third child and first born daughter?"

Vylma nodded her head again. "Yes!" She smiled and thought she was out of this saviour thing.

The old man smiled. "Then this is even more fitting," Vylmas smile faded. "You have leader blood in you and that makes your job easier. We are happy to be in the services and be in you le hands."

They all bowed to her and she looked around her until her eyes stopped at Brie's.

They stared at each other. Maybe they could just fly away from here never think about this ever again? But she had just told who they are and he knew her dad. He would probably send a letter or something to her dad and then a lot of questions would be asked and Delia would probably be discovered. What would she say when her dad will discover she was a queen? What if they say she had saved them from a big dragon and dad would discover anyway? She maybe had a chance to change the way her dad would discover she had become a queen if she said yes? It was a better plan than the first; where Brie and she would die.

Vylma turned around to the bowed king and took a deep breath. She would have a lot of explanation to do at home. "Fine. I'll become your queen."

The crowd cheered and clapped their hands and the old man smiled and held out a hand to her. She walked to him and took it.

"We are thankful to have you as our queen and have you as our guide through bad and good days that are to come. Our future are safe to have such a person to have our backs and as our saviour!." He said in a high voice and bowed as much as his back could let him and the crowd and the village that looked up to them, did so as well.

The old man took his crown of his head and handed it to her. "Take this. It's not a crown of a queen, but now it's a symbol of me giving my place to you."

She was a queen now? As in right here right now?! What had she done? She had said yes to this. So all she could do was to take the responsibility.

She took the crown in her hands with slight of shaking hands. The crown was heavy and it felt like this was made this old mans back bend over the years. But he couldn't have worn this crown every minute of the day. Her dad had his chief cape in special occasions. Not all the time. Even if he had started to wear it more and more.

"Come. You need to get know your new village and its people before the grand feast starts this evening." He held his hand and she took it.

With a last glance back so she knew Brie was following her; she walking inside the castle where her new life would begin.


	14. Chapter 14

_I'll be fine._

_I think._

"Are you still mad at her?"

Leif waited for Olav's answer as he received the last basket of fish from the fishing boat.

Olav shook his head. "No," he began and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I still don't really understand why she is so... careful that I can't help her."

"Well we can go and tell her dinner is ready and check on her." Leif said and placed the basket of fish at the other side of the pier, by the mountain wall.

"Guys," Frida said and walked to them. "Guess who got a new job?" she asked happily.

"You?" Olav and Leif said at the same time.

Frida smiled. "Yes, me in the kitchen. I'll be cooking food for the village. Finally a job I want!"

Olav and Leif looked confused for a second before they looked at each other and it clicked.

"Right, your grandfather is the village chef." Leif pointed out and turned to Frida.

Frida nodded her head. "Yes, he is." she clapped her hands together. "So, no more working with boats for me."

"Has anyone seen, Thora?" Hookfang landed beside them, with am worried Snotlout sitting on him.

"No, not since lunch." Olav responded.

"Check Finns "secret" room or the great hall. She may be there." Frida answered, remembering the scene when she found them a few hours ago.

Snotlout crocked an eyebrow. "Okay." Than they flew off towards the great hall.

The great hall was half full of people eating dinner and Snotlout spotted Finn sitting beside his brother Stoick and his son Brant a few tables from him, but no Thora.

He looked to his right and saw her sitting by a table in the corner by herself, lazily sterling her food around. She had her arm propped on the table with her elbow and her cheek pressing in her hand. She had a sad face. Ray was eating fish from a basket behind her.

Snotlout walked up to her and when he saw that she had been crying, his steps got quicker.

"Sweetie." He softly said and sat down beside her and placed a hand on her back, which she shrugged off.

"What's wrong? Who did this to you?" He almost demanded.

"No one," she sniffed. "I did this to myself, so don't go and blame anyone."

Snotlout was confused. Why was she crying? What had happened or what had she done to herself that made her cry?

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

Thora went quiet and stared at her food.

"You know you can tell me anything." He assured.

Thora looked away and said nothing.

"Why won't you tell me?" He tried.

"Can I just," She began and turned her face to him. "Can I tell you when I'm ready to tell you? And mum."

Snotlout looked trouble at first before he nodded. "Yes, of course."

They went quiet and Snotlout just stared at her thinking what had happened to his daughter that she wouldn't even tell her own father.

He then stood up, making Thora look up from where she from her untouched food.

Snotlout smiled at her "Don't worry I'll just get some food so you don't have to eat alone."

Thora didn't have time to say anything before he had walked to get some food. She smiled weakly at his back and watching him walk across the hall to get food.

* * *

Tables away sat Hiccup with his wife Astrid, mother Valka and daughter Magnhild. They had just digging in their food when Hiccup looked around the hall and couldn't find the person he was looking for.

"Has anyone seen, Vylma?" He asked.

Astrid looked up and checked the hall herself. "No, not since this morning."

"That girl can be anywhere in the world," Valka began. "Looking for dragons or just flying in curiosity."

"Yeah. That's what's worries me." Hiccup said worried and checked the hall again for any sign of her.

"She'll be home soon." Magnhild assured. "She always comes home before midnight and Brie makes sure she's home safe."

* * *

It was midnight when Vylma open the front door of the Haddock house.

Astrid, Hiccup and Valka sat by the fire talking when she open the door and they all turned to her.

"I know I'm home late, but there is an explanation." Vylma said fast.

"Okay," Hiccup began and turned his attention to her. "Tell us."

Vylma tried to think of the best way to begin this explanation. She was tense and didn't know what to do with her hands, which was sweaty. This was not the news they wanted to hear.

"Just tell us from the beginning." Valka said and gave her a small smile.

Vylma relaxed her face and her shoulders fell down. Vylma herself hadn't realized how tense she had been.

The beginning. Was something she couldn't tell them. She needed to lie about that part. About Delia. The red death. She had saved a village, Barvik from a red death. The red death she had found and trained and now was once again lost. So how do she start the story of how she became queen? Or will become queen. Something she can't do anything about.

Vylma took a deep breath. "I-I kind of became the queen of Barvik."

The room became quiet and confused faces at that unexpected information.


	15. Chapter 15

_All I can do,_

_Is looking forward._

The silence in the house made the cracker from the fire even more higher in their ears and Vylma couldn't handle it.

"I kinda saved a village called Barvik and they have this law where the saviour becomes next in line if the king or queen doesn't have an heir or will die soon, so I became their queen after saving them and they want the coronation to be in a few weeks-"

"What do you mean you became a queen?" Astrid asked a little harshly.

"You can't be serious." Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Vylma?" Valka asked and looked puzzled.

"Like I said-" Vylma began but was stopped by her father, who stood up from where he sat.

"You are way too young to become queen and you need our permission," he gestured to him and Astrid, "to become a queen."

Vylma pressed her lips together and looked down at her nervous and sweaty hands. "I kind of already accepted to become their queen when I took the crown from the king and believe me when I say I tried to talk me out of it."

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You really…" he closed his eyes and Vylma took a paper roll out of the bag she had been giving from Barvik.

She rolled it out and it was almost as long as her. "Here's the contract. I've already sign it."

Astrid stood up and took the contract out of her daughters hand and started to read it. Hiccup and Valka stood behind her and read it over her shoulders.

"Barvik, it's almost three hours from here on dragon." Vylma explained and waited to get yelled at for what she had done. Well she didn't have a choice in the first place. "And I need to go back before sunrise, but I'll come home sometime tomorrow or the day after tomorrow to tell Berk about it. I don't want the whole village to know while I'm not here but you can tell Stoick, Finn and Magnhild."

Astrid shook her head and turned to Vylma with anger and gave the contract to her husband. "How could you sign this without talking to us first?"

"Because they wouldn't let me go if I didn't!" she argued.

"This can't be happening." Astrid whispered as she held her hands on her knees.

Vylma snatched the contract from her father's hand and faced the three of them. "I'm sorry this happened but there's nothing I can do about it. You are welcome to Barvik at anytime, just send a T-mail before your arrival. Now I need to go back to the feast they have for me." she turned and walked out of the house to go back to Barvik.

Astrid was about to follow her but Valka stopped her and assured her that she would talk to Vylma. Astrid wanted to protest but Hiccup took her hand and with a look between them, she let Valka go.

Valka found her granddaughter on the backside of the house, leaning on her dragon on the bricks of tears.

"What did they do to you?" Valka asked carefully.

Vylma turned around and shake her head. "Nothing. In these few hours I've been with them, they've been nothing but kind to me."

Valka knew it wasn't the whole story. No, there was more to it. "You know, you can tell me anything." she walked slowly towards her while Vylma tried to avoid her eyes.

"They didn't do anything." Vylma tried to assure her grandmother, but she couldn't fool her.

"They threaten you didn't they?"

The tears Vylma tried to hold came streaming down her face and her grandmother put her arms around her to a comforting hug.

"They-they would kill her if-if I didn't say yes." Vylma sobbed and buried her face in her clothes. "Please, don't tell mum or dad. They would be more against this than they already are."

* * *

Inside the house, the two parents were unaware of what was happening on the other side of the wall.

"Barvik." Hiccup whispered and looked into the fire that was slowly burning out. "How did she-How did she save them?"

Astrid sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Another question we should ask her. She can't seriously be queen? How can they have such a law? Waiting for a saviour just because the king doesn't have an heir. Are they serious?" furmed Astrid as the anger and confusion grew bigger.

Hiccup placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I knew Barvik had this law and yes, it's kind of a strange law but I didn't question it when I heard of it." he took a deep breath. "But now when our own daughter has been dragged in to it, I have questions about it. So we will do as Vylma said; we'll send a t-mail to Barvik and hopefully we can speak some sense into them. I do not want Vylma as queen and especially at age 15."

* * *

**This chapter was hell to write because I wasn't sure how they would react, I rewrote it so many times I'm tired of thinking of this chapter so I'll just end it like this.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Let them know_

_I'm not me_

"Vylma isn't home!" Magnhild ran down the stairs to inform the rest of the family and looked at them with worry. "She always comes home and makes sure I know about it." she looked around the room and ran to the front door and was about to open it but her father stopped her.

"Magnhild," he said and looked at his three kids. His sons sitting by the table eating breakfast and his daughter who was about to storm out of the room. "we need to talk about something."

Finn leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "It better be important. I have someone I need to meet and I don't want her to wait."

Stoick laughed and punched his brother on the arm. "You have a secret girlfriend." he teased.

Finn frowned. "No."

"It's Thora. Isn't it?"

Finn glared at his brother and punched him on his shoulder. Stoick continued to laugh.

"Stoick. Finn." their father said to get their attention. "Your mother have already said a Hofferson will not marry a Jorgenson." he joked.

Astrid chuckled. "The only problem is that he is a Haddock." she stopped and realized something and turned to her husband.

"You don't think she needs to change her last name, do you?" she wondered worried.

Stoick frowned. "Who needs to change their last name?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I don't see a reason for her to change it." Ignoring Stoick's question.

"Where's Vylma and what do you have to tell us?" Magnhild sat down on the chair opposite of her oldest brother and their parents sat down on the short sides of the table, the seat between Astrid and Magnhild was empty. The seat Vylma should be sitting in.

"It's about Vylma," Hiccup began. "She came home last night with some...shocking news." he didn't really know how to explain all this. He hadn't really grasp what was happening.

He and Astrid had been awake almost the whole night thinking of what had happen to their oldest daughter. The urge to fly to Barvik to speak to Vylma and know more about this whole thing was unbearable. Valka was the one who assured them that Vylma was fine and they would know everything today or tomorrow. Valka then followed Vylma to Barvik and when Hiccup and Astrid argued that they would follow, or at least one of them, Valka told them they had three more children to think about and tell them about the news of their sister.

"Vylma saved a village yesterday and with those actions she became their queen." The room went silent after Hiccup's one sentence speech.

Finn raised an eyebrow at this information. "Are you serious?"

"Is this a joke?" Stoick asked and narrowed his eyes.

Magnhild laughed at the news. "What? No, she can't be." her laughter faded when her father looked at her with an serious face. "Wait, you're serious?"

"He is serious," Astrid started and got her kids attention. "Even if we are against it. It is true. Your sister is the queen of Barvik. We've seen the the contract and she has signed it. We will try to talk them out of it."

"So she came home yesterday?" Magnhild questioned. "And told you this? But how did she save them? And from what?"

Astrid shrugged. "We don't how. She left as quickly as she came."

Magnhild pushed the chair away from her and slammed her hands down on the table. "Where is she?" she asked and looked between her parents.

Hiccup stood up from the chair. "She'll be home today or tomorrow. We want answers as much as you do and we can wait for those when she and your grandmother gets back."

Stoick tilted his head and frowned and asked puzzled. "Grandma is there too? Why did she go and not one of you two?" he gestured to his parents.

Finn stood up from the table and walked towards the door. He had someone who waited for him and he could get the answers about his sister later. "Okay, so now we just wait for her to come home so we can get answers," he open the front door and Lyrke ran around the corner of the house to greet him. "while we all try to go back to our everyday lives." he closed the door and patted Lyrke as they walked towards the great hall. Thora was waiting for them.

* * *

"There you are," Thora said when Finn climbed down to the secret room and Lyrke came down after him. "I started to wonder if you weren't gonna show up."

Finn walked up to the desk and sat down on the chair. "Sorry, I got some... interesting news about Vylma."

Thora sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk and had a frown on her face. "What news? Have something happen to her?"

"No, well yes but she isn't hurt or something like that." he placed his arms on the desk and his shoulders relaxed. "She will have to explain everything when she comes home today or tomorrow." he gave Thora a smile and he hoped she wouldn't continue this conversation.

Thora narrowed her eyes at him. "Come home from where?" she tried and waited for this conversation to continue.

"It's not my…. thing to tell and we should just let this slide. You can ask her when she gets back." He said quickly and tried to change the subject. "We have other thing to talk about." His hands folded on the table, closing this conversation.

Thora sighed and slumped down in the chair with a frown on her face. Finn couldn't help but think she looked cute like that.

They talked about how Thora tried to take her head out of the negative thoughts that clouded her mind. The thoughts that made her think she wasn't worth to be a Jorgenson and she wanted to tell her parents how she felt, but she couldn't find the words how she would start that conversation. How would they react? Maybe they would be disappointed that she wasn't perfect. That she had all these thoughts about her and them.

Finn listened the whole time and gave as much advice and comfort as he could. He knew she just wanted to rant to someone she could trust and wouldn't tell anyone else what she told him. Which he hadn't and wasn't planning too.

Even if she felt weight lifted from her shoulder everytime she spoke about this subject, about her struggles. Tears would flow at the the end and Finn hugged her until she released herself from the hug and dried her tears with her hands. She would calm herself down to get her breathing even before she said thank you to Finn and she would take a flight with Ray.

* * *

"I don't believe her." Magnhild slammed the pen down on the design papers she still was working on. She still had problem on how she would active the shield. "This whole queen thing seems unbelievable and ridiculous."

Stoick wiped the soot from his hands with a cloth as he walked towards his sister. "It feels unreal and yes ridiculous, but if mum and dad believe in all of this, then I'll believe our sister is a queen." he leaned on the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

Magnhild shook her head and took the pen in her left hand again. "Or it is that I don't want her to be queen." she whispered to herself, feeling a lump of loneliness and all of this would lead to something horrible.


	17. Chapter 17

_It's my life_

_I can't change that_

Valka and Vylma didn't come home until after dinner. Valka had listen to the now former king of Barvik on how he would make sure Vylma would be trained to be a proper queen and that the coronation would be after he had passed away. Vylma wasn't a real queen yet, just a queen in training, even tho she would continue her training after the coronation. Valka had also been told the real story on how she saved the village. Vylma had begged her grandmother and the former king to not tell her parents or anyone about the real story. Valka and the former king agreed that the story would not come from them and Vylma herself could tell the people of Barvik to keep their mouths shut of the saving story.

The threatening thing wasn't brought up. Vylma had said to Valka that it was no use of her to ask them about it and getting angry at them for that threat. It was the law and they were just following it. Valka had agreed after Vylma had assured her that she had already talked to them about it and Barvik didn't want to hear about how they did what they needed to do, was wrong to her.

Valka and the former king had been talking for three hours before they their separate ways to go to sleep. Vylma had her own bedroom with her own balcony facing the backyard of the Castle. A balcony so big, Cloudjumper could curl up and sleep on it. Brie took a corner in Vylmas bedroom and fell asleep quickly. While Valka fell asleep by Cloudjumpers side, Vylma stayed up the whole night. Reading about Barviks' history and walking the halls of her own rooms side of castle. She tried to get some sleep when she saw the sun come up, but it felt like she blinked and servants knocked on the door to tell her the breakfast was ready. Servents. Another thing she felt uncomfortable with. The first thing was being queen, or soon to be queen of people she known for two days.

The trip to Berk was tiresome and when they landed outside on Berk, Vylma just wanted to go to bed and sleep for a week but she knew she had buissness to do.

Hiccup and Astrid was the first ones who came to her to greet her. They had questions to ask her but she didn't let them speak before she spoke to them.

"Just gather the village to a meeting in the great hall." she jumped down from Brie's back. "I want this to be over with."

"No," Hiccup stopped her. "You have questions to answer and your siblings are confused-"

"I will tell Berk this whole thing and answer questions. I'll rather tell these news once and not a hundred times to each and every person." she walked past her parents towards the stairs of the great hall. Her mother walked fast behind her.

Valka saw the concern face of her son."She hasn't slept the whole night." Hiccup turned his head to Valka, looking alarmed. "Just gather for a meeting so she can go to sleep before she collapse. Trust me, I tried to talk her out of coming here today but she wants all this to be over with."

The people of Berk filled the great hall, confused on what their chief wanted. The chief in question look over his people and then at his daughter, who talked to her mother a few meters behind him. His three other children stood leaning against the great hall wall. Magnhild glaring at Vylma while her brothers spoke in hushed voices between each other.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs asked, Hiccup didn't hear him come up to his side. "There's many here that's wondering why you've called for a meeting and I don't want to-"

Hiccup stopped his speaking. "It's Vylma." Fishlegs became confused at that information. "I'll tell you all in a minute." Hiccups attention went back to Vylma, who now walked towards him. He caught Astrid's eyes for a minute and she gave him a little nodd.

His attention went back to his people. "Alright, do I have everyone's attention?" The crowd nodded and their eyes turned to their chief. "I've gathered you here today to tell you some news of my daughter, Vylma."

Vylma stood by her father's side as the people of Berk eyes was on her. She knew she should be nervous. Not from having the attention from a big crowd, that she had never had a problem with. No, she would be nervous to tell the people she had been growing up with that she was now a queen. The people she had a responsibility to, to protect and keep safe. Even tho she wasn't the heir or would never be again. She would never become their chiftness if her brothers passed away with no heir. Vylma wasn't third in line any longer. She had her own people to think about and responsibility of being a queen of Barvik.

She felt tears fill her eyes. Tears they couldn't see.

The hardest part was the part away from Berk. Her home. Her friends and family.

Vylma didn't want to leave Berk. But dead wasn't what she wanted either.


	18. Chapter 18

_I''l be here_

_By your side, forever_

It felt like forever to Vylma when she stood there in front of everyone and told them about her news. Most of them were shocked and the rest confused. Questions were thrown at her but the biggest question was; What would it mean to Berk? Would they have an ally if they needed supplies or help if they had a war? Vylma assured them that she would help them. Berk was still in her heart, but Barvik, her people would come first no matter what. And she hated saying that. Berk was her home and as the chiefs child, she had a responsibility. She still do, but not as much as before.

They asked what would happen to the line order and if she was still in the Haddock family, if she still was a member of Berk. She told them that she wasn't an possible heir anymore and could never be a chiftness of Berk. She was still a Haddock, it was in her blood and what she knew of; her name wouldn't change. Of the kings and queens of Barvik, the saviors hadn't change their names, only few had on their own accord, so why should she? And until her coronation, she was still a member of Berk. Even tho she would barley be on Berk because she had training to do on Barvik.

When they finally was informed and started the last person walked out of the great hall, Vylma felt a weight lift from her shoulder and she could finally get some sleep. She knew she would have her siblings and her friends surrounded her if she didn't run out of the great hall and to her bed.

"That was some news." Thora said and Vylma sighed. Perfect she hadn't even taken a step. She glared at Thora. Vylma had no energy to do this anymore. To speak and explain.

Astrid felt the anger aura rising from Vylma. "We will support her and not ask more questions about this. She needs sleep and this is how it is now." Vylma gave her mother a weak smile and walked out of the great hall.

"This is just weird." Snotlout said when Vylma was out of sight.

"I know," Hiccup confessed. "My own daughter, a queen. I thought just one of my kids would be a leader of a village but now-"

"You'll have two." Stoick finished.

* * *

Magnhild stood outside of her bedroom, well her and Vylma's bedroom which would be just her own bedroom when Vylma moves.

She hated it. She didn't want her sister, her twin sister, to be a queen. Chiftness of Berk, sure but not queen of another village. Another tribe. Another island. She and Vylma would be by each other sides until they were old and grey. Sure, if they got married they wouldn't live in the same house anymore but they would at least be on the same island. On Berk. On their home. But no! She had to go and become a queen! A queen! On some stupid island named Barvik. She hadn't even heard of this island before and here she comes and declare queen of it. What kind of person was she?

Had Vylma even though about her sister? Her family and friends? They had just discover a dragon eye and they would go on amazing adventures and build dragon edge 2. They would live outside of Berk for a few months together. But Vylma would now live without her. Without her friends and family.

Magnhild kicked the door without thinking and woke Vylma up.

"What?" was heard on the other side of the door and Magnhild didn't hesitate to open it. She closed the door after her a little to hard. Magnhild didn't care.

Vylma sat up in the bed. Her hair was out of its usually simple braid and she had only her tunic and leggings on. "Magnhild, what do you want?" she asked with sleep in her voice.

"Why in hell did you go and become queen?" Magnhild demanded.

Vylma sighed and laid down and pulled the fur up to her chin. "I've already told you and everyone else."

Magnhilds hands turned into fits and threw the furs from Vylmas body. Vylma curled into a ball when the cold air surrounded her. "You can't just go and become queen out of nowhere! Not when you're the chief daughter and are a possible heir! What if Stoick and Finn died? Then I'll have to become chieftness and I don't want that! I had you before me in line and felt safe because I'm the youngest of us. But now I'm third in line. And we've just found a reason to go and live on our own together. You, me, our brothers and our friends! We could have build a dragon edge 2 and here you come a ruined that! You ruined everything!"

"Me ruined everything?" Vylma sat up in the bed and felt anger she didn't know she had. "Do you think I want to be queen? I didn't just go there and tell them I wanted the job, they gave it to me without warning! I didn't have a say in it whatsoever! It was either becoming their queen or getting me and Brie killed. And by then it was an pretty easy answer. I thought I could talk them out of it but no I couldn't! And it's not like Stoick and Finn will just die out of nowhere, so your position is safe! I didn't want to become chiftness of Berk and yes I've been afraid that Stoick and Finn would just die and make me chiftness of Berk but I stopped thinking that because I don't want to think of my brothers deaths!

"I want to be on Berk until I die! The thought of building a dragon edge 2 is a dream we have had for years and you can still do that, but I can't. I've sacrifice my freedom, you haven't. Your life will be the same even if I will not be by your side everyday. I threw my freedom and life out of the window to save my and Brie's life." Silent tears fell from her blue eyes. Magnhild stood quiet with wide eyes, startled with the sudden outburst from her sister.

"I don't want to be queen." Vylma cried, drying her tears with her hands. "I want to be here, at home with you and mum and dad and Stoick and-and Finn. Here at Berk and just be- I just want to be a normal girl with a normal life. Having the responsibilities of being a sister, daughter and a friend was enough for me." she took a unsteady breath. "Being a queen is something I don't want, something I don't need. And I can't do anything about it. I just want this to be over, but then I would be dead and Brie-"

Maghild threw her arms around her sister and held her tight. Vylma hugged her back and cried in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Vylma. For what I've said and the looks I've been giving you since you gave us the news. I'm so sorry." she rubbed Vylmas back as she spoke. "I promise you that I'll be by your side my whole life. If you need help with anything, you can come to me. Even if I don't know the answer…" Magnhild narrowed her eyes. "Than maybe you should go to mum or dad. I'm not that smart when it comes to politics."

Vylma chuckled that followed by a sniff. Feeling a little better from Maghilds last words.


	19. Chapter 19

_Confused_

_By you_

Former king Ivald of Barvik passed away two weeks after he declared Vylma Haddock as the new queen of Barvik. The news came to Vylma in the middle of the night when one of her personal servants, Gunnevi came in and woke her up to tell her the passing of the former king.

Vylma had four servants that was her own. She didn't want them and only needed them when she dresses and did her hair, because she didn't know how to dress like a queen and she had always put her hair in a simple braid and called it a day. But now she could only wear the blue shirt, brown skirt and black leggings when she was on Berk (which wasn't often) and she disliked it. The dresses she had to wear now were the prettiest dresses she had ever seen and she had nothing against dresses, but thinking of what to wear and having her hair different almost everyday was something she could live without. If only she could.

Gunnevi had shaken her awake and thrown a black dress on her after Vylma had taking off her nightgown. Brie had awoken by the servant entrance, but Vylma told her to go back to sleep. Vylma's second and third servants, Svea and Rodvi came in to do her hair and it didn't take long before the last servent, Gyda came in with a tray of food. Food Vylma barely ate with the twisted stomach she had at that moment. The former king was dead, which meant that Vylma would become the real queen of Barvik.

The walk down the halls to Ivald's bedroom were walked in silence. The black dress felt stift and was to big for the new sixteen year old girl.

Yes, Vylma had just turned 16 and she could at least go to Berk and celebrate her and Magnhilds birthday at home. Even if it was a few hours and Vylma would have liked to stay longer, it was better than nothing.

When they reached the room and the she saw the former kings body under some white lining, Vylma wanted to run. Run back to her room and jump on Brie so they could fly away to Berk and stay there forever.

She wanted to sit by the fire in her childhood home and hear uncle Gobber telling stories about his adventures of his life. Seeing her mother roll her eyes at the ridiculous stories and hearing her grandmother ask questions about them so Gobber has to explain how it was all true. Vylma wanted to see her father smile and laugh and passing glances at his wife as they spoke in silence to each other. Hell, she would have a fight with her sister than the reality that laid before her.

"Long live the queen!"

The voice startled her and the echo of the same sentence that came after. Her four servants and the guards that stood around the room bowed to her.

"Long live the queen!" was all that was heard through the castle and then later on in the streets. And the queen herself shedded a tear for her new life.

* * *

Ingrid's hand stopped where her blonde hair was crossed by two braids on her head. Something she had done so many times over the days when her frustration to translate the dragon eye grew by each minute. She had come far with the translation but the words that were missing in all eight sentence was either not writing in this translation book or her father had another book somewhere that held those words.

But first; her hair was making her annoyed today so she took the two crossed braids out and the fish braid that hung down her back. Finally she could run a frustrated hand through her hair without getting stopped by the braids.

She laid a hand on Kyrias head and pat her. Kyria cooed, but stayed still with her eyes shut.

When the door opened, Kyria open her eyes to see who came into the room. When she realize it was just Stoick, she laid back down and went back to her rest.

"Stoick?" Ingrid said surprised. "Shouldn't you be on your way to Vylma's coronation?"

The news of the passing of Ivald had come yesterday to Berk with a welcoming to Vylmas coronation, which was today. The only who had gotten a invention was Vylmas family and Gobber. Considering Gobber was an uncle to her. Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't go as the leaders of Berk, but as the parents of Vylma. The coronation was going to be simple and in a small scale Vylma had wrote in the letter and the feast wouldn't be all night.

"I'm waiting for the rest to get done and I was bored to just sit and wait so I thought-"

"You would come to me?" Ingrid smiled at him and felt her heart start to beat faster.

Stoick blushed and scratched his neck. "Well yeah." he mumbled which made Ingrid chuckle.

Ingrid notice the clothes Stoick was wearing and couldn't help but think he looked handsome. The blue tunic had golden embroidery on the sleeve, neckline and at the base that reached to his thighs. With a black belt and trousers with those brown boots, he looked more formal dressed she had ever seen him.

"Nice clothes." she said and kinda regret it afterwards.

Stoick looked down at his clothes. "Thanks. Mum picked it for me after I said I would go in my everyday clothes. Finn is dressed the same but green instead of blue. And she had to force Magnhild to wear a dress."

Ingrid nodded. "Yeah, Magnhild isn't a dress-loving person." She could feel the awkwardness grow and she tried not to smile.

She had some feelings for Stoick, but she didn't know what to do with them. Drowning them worked but the feeling to be with him were growing each day. The problem was that he was the future chief of Berk and Ingrid knew he needed someone better than her. And he probably didn't felt the same. He only saw her as a friend and even if it hurt, she knew it was for the best.

"How's it going with the translation?" Stoick asked and walked to her.

Vylma moved the papers that laid before her and showed the words she had translated.

"I've started with the eight sentences that were on the left side of the map thing. They aren't full sentence because I can't find the words in the book." she pushed the paper towards Stoick and he started to read.

In a _ in the ground.

In water _ in lights.

Dragons of different _.

_ in _ as one.

_ high _ low.

Ground _ as the _.

The _ world will be one.

_ blue as_ sky.

"I've tried to think of words that could fit but it makes no sense." she ran her hand through her hair again in frustration. "It's like a riddle. A really annoying riddle."

Stoick looked from the words on the paper to her and saw something he didn't notice when he came in the room. Ingrid's' hair was down. Like a waterfall of blonde hair down her back that almost touched the chair she sat on.

"Your hair is down." the words came out of his mouth before he knew it.

Ingrid looked at him with wide eyes for a second before she looked away."Eh, yeah it just… was in the way. Well the… the braids were in the way." she stammered.

No one beside her family had seen her with her hair down and when she let it down minutes ago, she thought no one was coming in here. Certainly not Stoick. Having her hair down was not a crime but it felt weird when she had been having her hair in braids or a braid when being in public all her life. Her mother loved braiding her hair when she was little and even put fish oil in it, which Ingrid hadn't have in her hair since she was ten and decided to do her own hair.

"Well, I think you look beautiful with your hair down." Ingrid turned her head to Stoick so fast she could hear her neck crack.

What did he say?

Stoick saw the panic in her eyes and thought he had said something bad. He coughed and stood up to walk out of the room. "I should leave. They're probably finished. I- I maybe see you when I come back?" with that he walked out of the room and kicked himself mentally for what he just said.

He had called Ingrid beautiful. Well she was, so he was telling the truth. But she was his friend! Ingrid was probably freaking out and it would be weird around them and just… It would be awkward. She felt nothing for him. She only saw him as a friend and even if it hurt, he knew it was for the best.


	20. Chapter 20

_The queen_

_Is here_

Barviks throne rooms walls were white and gold and its floor was brown. The four round pillars were in light gold and market the way from the door to the throne that stood on a little stage on the other side of the room.

Wooden benches were placed between the pillars and the walls, facing the throne. Candles were lit around the room because the room had only one window above the throne, were sunlight and moonlight could shine through.

The benches were filled with people from Barvik. The nobles and Barviks council, which had five people in it and sat in the front. The only people that wasn't from Barvik, the Haddocks and Gobber. Who sat on the second row on the right.

The elder of Barvik stood on the little stage beside a table which held the queen crown. The crown had a golden eagle with his wings open in the front (the eagle was Barviks symbol) and the rest was completely golden, except for the silver diamonds and red rubies that were placed from the eagle and around the crown in a every other pattern. The nine spikes that made the crown high, had diamonds on its edges and the base edges had the red rubies. The table also held the queen cloak. It was gold and silver and had white fur on the edges all around and it was two meters long.

The elder held a one meter long silver spear in one hand and a golden apple in the other.

She looked at the closed double doors and saw it open a little and then it closed carefully. It was time. The soon to be queen was ready.

The elder nodded to the counail men and they stood up and the rest of the crowd did the same. The double doors opened and in walking came Vylma with her four servants behind her. The servants sat down in the back row and Vylma was left alone to walk down towards the elder.

Vylma wore a golden and white full length dress to match the cloak she soon would wear. It was wide at the bottom and was fitting from the waist up to the collarbones. Vylma's hair was loose down her back, the only braid that she had was a small one under her hair so it wouldn't been seen. She saw the small braid like a symbol for Berk.

Vylma knew what she needed to do. They had showed how the coronation would play out and she knew what she would do, luckily she didn't have to say anything.

She stood before the elder, who now stood in front of the throne and gave the silver spear and the golden apple to Vylma.

The spear was a symbol of Odin. His spear, Gungner never missed its target, and so wouldn't the queen in battle. The golden apple was a symbol of Idun and that Vylma would live long and be young for a long time.

Vylma lowered herself down so the elder could place the crown on her head. Vylma had seen the crown yesterday and it was beautiful, but now when she felt it on her head, she could feel its weight of responsibility she had now for Barvik. For her people. It didn't help that the crown felt big on her and she prayed to the gods that it wouldn't slip down from her head.

The elder bowed to her and stepped aside so Vylma could walk up the two stairs to the throne. Before she turned around so she could sit, the elder placed the golden cloak on her shoulders. It felt heavy on her and she hoped she could grow into the cloak and the crown.

Vylma turned and the first person that caught her eyes where her fathers. He smiled at her and nodded, like he assured everything would be alright. She smiled back and sat down on the throne.

Everyone bowed to her and shouted out; "Long live the queen!"

Vylma turned her eyes to the open door, where guards stood in two lines to the front doors of the castle. She remembered when she and Brie walked through those double doors after Ivald had giving her his crown. That seemed like forever ago.

She wished Brie was there with her, but they didn't want a dragon in the throne room where the floor was new and getting rips on the floor from her claws, wasn't something they could afford to happen. So they had said that she could be in the entrance, where the guards in two lines stood now, but Brie didn't want to so, right now she was with the rest of dragons of her family. In the garden, with plenty of fish so they wouldn't get hungry while they waited for the coronation and the feast afterwards to be over.

The elder tapped her arm and gestured her to stand up and walk down the hall and out on the balcony and meet her people.

Vylma slowly stood up and the elder took the spear and apple from her hands and Vylma walked between the benches, eyes looking forward and when she walked between the door to the entrance hall she felt her cloak being lifted. She glanced back and saw Gunnevi, Svea, Rodvi and Gyda holding it. She turned her eyes forward and the guards closed to the doors opened it and the cheering and clapping of people could be heard. She could feel her heart beating faster and her hand start to sweat.

The sun shined high and she could feel the crown slip down a little from the sweat from the nervousness. But she smiled at the people and waved. The elder came and stood on Vylmas right and smiled at her, before she shouted; "Long live the queen!"

The people shouted back; "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

* * *

Magnhild looked through the crowded room. The room was as big as the great hall and was filled with village people, so that Magnhild could barely walk in there. But she had to find Vylma and it wouldn't be so hard to find her, look for the biggest group and you could spot the sixteen year old queen in the middle.

But Magnhild couldn't see her and she was sweating with all the people and the candles that was around her. She needed air. Fresh cold air. She needed to get out of this room.

She looked around and saw a door right in front of her, all she had to do was to squeeze between a few people and she could get out of here and than she could continue her search for her sister.

When she came to the door, she open it and was glad that it lead outside. Out to the night cold air. She closed it behind her and took a deep breath and looked around. Apparently she was by a small garden, not the garden the dragons were in (that garden where bigger) but a small garden with what she could see in the night, a lawn with a long table and chairs and she could see some flowers growing on bushes around the table area.

Magnhild let her eyes wander and saw the person she was looking for. Standing ten meters from her stood the queen herself. Hugging herself as she stared at the village.

Magnhild smiled and walked to her. "There you are." she said and startled Vylma.

Vylma turned around quickly with wide eyes. "Magnhild, how did you find me?" she asked curious.

Magnhild shrugged and standed beside her. "I didn't. I just wanted to get out of that stuffy room and went through a door and luckily found you."

Vylma looked back at the village. "Yeah, sorry for that. I wanted a small coronation but didn't really think the feast would be filled with even more people."

Magnhild frowned. "Don't blame yourself for that," she gestured to the room that was on the other side of the stone wall. "It's only for tonight and now you're queen so they have to listen to you."

"Yay." Vylma said in a low voice.

Magnhild didn't need her eyes to see that her sister were sad, so she clapped her hands together to get Vylmas attention. "Well as you're looking gloomy I'll just tell you that grandma is looking for you." Vylma straighten her back and turned her whole body to Magnhild. "She's at the garden with the dragons."

Vylma thanked her sister and picked up her dress and ran as fast as she could through the small garden and over a bridge that connected the two gardens.

Brie ran towards her and Vylma flung her arms around her neck. "Hi, girl." Brie purred and nuzzled Vylmas hair. "I'm sorry you couldn't be in the throne room with me but now when I'm queen, you can be anywhere in the castle. Well, in the rooms where you fit."

A small laughter could be heard and Vylma let Brie go so she could hug her grandmother. Valka hugged her back with a smile.

"I'm proud of you."

Vylma could feel the tears coming. "Really?" she asked.

Valka let Vylma go so she could see her face. "Really."

Vylma smiled and wanted to keep the tears at bay, but she knew she couldn't really keep everything from her grandmother. "I feel like a fraud." she cried. "I don't deserve a queen title. They will soon realize they made a big mistake for making me their queen and then they'll kill me and Brie. They made me queen because their king said so, they'll find someway to get me out of the throne because I'm not a queen. I'm not a leader!" the tears came streaming down her face and she sobbed while she looked down at the ground.

Valka placed a hand on Vylma's cheek so they could see eye to eye. "You are a queen because you saved Brie, your best friend. You are a queen, their queen because they gave you that title." she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Earn it. Show them that you're the queen they need and the queen they deserve. You have a kind heart, Vylma and I know that I'll be proud of every decisions you make and at every mistake, you'll pick yourself up and make things right. I believe in you and so should you."

Valka took off the necklace she had around her neck and under her dress, a necklace Vylma had never seen before. It was a small grey stone that had one sentence engraved on it; "I believe in you"

"Your grandfather gave it to me when we got married, when I became chiftness of Berk. I was nervous and thought that I didn't fit for the role, but your grandfather, Stoick believed in me." Valka hanged the necklace around Vylmas neck. "And now I give it to you because I believe that you can do this."

Vylma took the stone in her hand looked at it. "It's beautiful." she whispered. Than she hugged her grandmother again. "Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

_Enemy in the sea_

_Let's hope (not) for war_

Seven weeks passed by and Ingrid had finally figure out all the sentence from the dragon eye. She started using her own imagination at first but then she looked more closely at the letters and started to compare each everyone. She still didn't understand why her father had just translated words and not just every letter there was. But she couldn't ask him, so she was stuck with the words that was writing in the book.

"This doesn't make any sense." Leif said and pointed to the six sentence on the paper. "'Ground green as the sky' the sky is blue."

"Yeah, but blue is already writing in the last sentence and that was in the book." Ingrid organized the papers that laid across the table. Paper with notes and the same words writing over and over again and words that could have been the words they were looking for.

Leif took the paper which held the other six sentences that was writing on the right side of the dragon eye map "And 'North west east south' that doesn't help at all." Ingrid snatched the paper from her brothers grip.

"That part was already translated for us so that one is not wrong." she said and placed the paper on top of the paper that was translated.

"Should I call for a meeting?" Olav asked.

Leif turned to him. "Yes, but-"

"Be discreet because we can't let Berk know about it, I know." he said annoyed and walked out of the room.

Ingrid sighed. "It feels like he's still angry at me."

"You apologized to each other, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did," Ingrid said and pushed the papers that she later would throw into the fire, to the side. "But we have never fought like that and it feels different somehow."

"You're probably imagine things, Ingrid. He told me he isn't angry at you and also, that was two months ago, let it go." Ingrid looked at him and gave him a unsure smile.

"You're right. We're siblings, we fight and then we pretend nothing is wrong."

"After we've apologized." Leif pointed out.

Ingrid chuckled. "Yes, after we apologize."

The door opened and in Olav, looking surprised. "The chief have called for a meeting." he said and Ingrid and Leif looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean Drago is coming?" Stoick asked and looking at his father for answers.

The Haddocks, Gobber and the old gang were standing in the great hall around the fireplace.

"The A-team saw Dragos ships coming this way," Hiccup started and could feel anger rising from him. "They could be here in three to four days and we have to prepare for anything." he frowned and could feel eyes staring at him. He was used to people staring at him, but this felt different.

Berk would never forget what Drago did to them years ago. Starting a war, capture dragons and having a bewilderbeast at his command. The worst; the bewilderbeast listen to Drago and took control of Toothless, which lead to the dead of their former chief, Stoick the Vast.

Hiccup could never forget the fear and his father's hands on his left arm as he pushed Hiccup out of the way of Toothless plasma blast. The warm air that surrounded him and then the sight of his father laying dead a few meters from him and Toothless, walking towards him ready to fire and then seeing him breathing heavy as he had finished what Drago wanted him to finish. Hiccup was going to jump away. If only his father hadn't come and rescued him, he would still be alive today, even if Hiccup didn't really know what he would have do to snap Toothless out of the forced control.

"You never know with Drago," Eret said and made Hiccup get out of his thoughts. "But I don't think he wants to chat with us. He'll either strike with everything he has or he… well that's what he'll do. Probably in the night while everyone is asleep."

"Maybe they aren't headed this way," Fishlegs said and all attention went to him. "Maybe they're just passing by."

"Either way we need to be prepared for anything." Astrid said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Astrid's right," Hiccup agreed. "We need to be prepared for anything but we will not take the first shot. Even if Drago is a madman and have done unforgivable things, we will not attack first and start a fight, which could lead to a war. I'm not taking the risk to lose anyone on Berk. But if he attack, we will attack back."

They nodded to their chiefs plans in agreement. Even if they wanted to take down Drago for good, a war was not what they needed.

The chief turned to Eret and Snotlout. "Tell the village that the chief is calling for a meeting. I want everyone in the great hall immediately." Eret and Snotlout nodded and walked out of the great hall to do what their chief told them to do.

"I could give that old fistface a hammer in his face," Gobber muttered and slammed his fist in the table. "And then I would throw him to the bears! Let him come and fight, so I can finish him."

Valka laid a hand on her old friends shoulder. "I would gladly help you get revenge on my husband, but Hiccup is right. We can't afford to go into a war. Even if we have the alpha, Drago have probably gathered an army and we can't risk Berk and its people."

Gobber sighed. "You're probably right Val. But if a war breaks out," he looked around the people before him. "We'll be ready."

Valka smiled at her old friend.

"Why would Drago come back here if he knows Toothless is the alpha?" Heather wondred.

Astrid shrugged. "Maybe he will take revenge and will take another shot at destroying us."

"Isn't he like 70 years old now?" Magnhild asked and narrowed her eyes. "Either he still can fight or he's too old and won't be on the battlefield."

"Oi! Your uncle Gobber here is 75 and can still swing a axe." Gobber defended himself.

Magnhild gave him a smile and threw her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry uncle, Gobber."

The great hall door open wide and the people of Berk came walking in. The meeting was going to begin and the news of Drago would come as a shock and anger to them.

* * *

The dragon eye laid forgotten after the meeting. Berk were preparing for war, well they hoped that it wouldn't lead to a war. But if there was a war, they would be ready for anything Drago threw at them. Berk wanted revenge on their former chief and would willingly throw themself into a war if it means that they could throw a punch or two at Dragos way. Their chief had told them to not attack if Drago's ship would be seen in the horizont, they could only attack if Drago attacked first. Berk obeyed at that order.

The training arena was in the time occupied by the teenagers. Thora sharpened her axe while her dragon Ray laid behind her. Brant was doing pushups and his monstrous nightmare Nightmary laid her head on her riders back, making Brant struggled at the extra weight. But he evetenly facepalmed right into the stone floor. Frida was throwing her spear at the stone wall and tried to prick the gaps in between the stones. Her singetail, Signe getting the spear and ran back and forward like a dog playing fetch.

"Come on, Finn!" Magnhild pleaded. She was almost standing in the middle of the arena, facing her brother who stood six meters from her.

Finn shaked his head. "No way am I shooting an arrow at you."

"Aw, come on! You're already holding an bow and an arrow," she gestured to the his hands. Finn felt like dropping them if that's the reason she's asking him to shoot at her.

"No." he snapped.

Magnhild sighed and turned to her other brother. "Stoick, can you shot at me?" Stoick looked up from where he sitting by Egil's saddle. His eyebrows was raising in surprise of a question like that.

"Why do you want an arrow shooting at you?" Olav asked and Magnhild turned around to him.

She placed a hand on her hip and looked proud. "Because I want to practice with my shield."

"It's done?" Olav inquired.

"Yes, it is!" Magnhild said proudly and activated the shield on her right tan cloth bracers that were more gronckle iron than leather.

The shield was as big as her head and looked like a miniature of her father's shield. But it didn't have a night fury painting on it, it was completely plain. After many hours of thinking, she had put the activated button low on her hand, just in reach for her right hand to activate it.

Leif and Olav looked at it with admiration and Magnhild stood proud.

"Maybe I can throw my spear at it." Frida suggested and took the spear from Signes mouth. Frida smiled at him and patted his head.

"No!" Magnhild closed the shield and it was back looking like a arm bracer. "I'd rather have an arrow shot at me than a spear."

Frida shrugged. "Suit yourself." she threw the spear and it went to its target, right in between two boulders, but it fell down after being there for three seconds. Signe were fast to get it for his rider.

"Will anyone shot an arrow at me?" Magnhild shouted and looked around the room.

"Fine." Brant answered and went to Finn to take the bow and arrow from him.

Finn snatched back the bow and arrow away from Brant and clenched his jaw. "No one is shooting an arrow at my sister."

"Finn." Magnhild whined.

"I second that." Stoick said and threw a hand in the air.

Magnhild groaned and turned to her dragon. "Temple," he squawked in response. "A single sharp shot at me." she tried but Temple just tilted his head to the side and looked at her like he didn't understand why at her.

"I promise you wont hit me." she tried to take the shot, but Temple just looked at her.

Magnhild threw her hands up in the air and let them slap her on her sides. Seriously? Here she was; telling people that they could shot her at her will and no one wanted to?

"How do you expect me to fight Drago's army if I can't train using my shield?" she grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.


	22. Chapter 22

_Knowing before is better_

_Than knowing after_

Valka patted the scuttleclaw as she walked by, the dragon purred in response.

The nest wasn't as big as the one she had lived in for 20 years. It was a lot smaller, but still held the dragons Berk couldn't fit on its island and the dragons that didn't want to live among so many people.

Valka even lived here for a few days when she just wanted to get away from people. Sure she wanted to be near her son and grandchildren, but sometimes it felt so overwhelming to be among people after being on her own with the dragons for 20 years. It had gotten better over the years and her grandchildren were keeping her on Berk, but being able to get away for a day or two made her feel at ease.

Vylma was the grandchild who mostly went here. Valka knew Vylma had something really special with dragons and she got it confirmed when Vylma told her about the screaming death she had gotten friends with. Now when Vylma was queen, Valka hadn't seen her in two weeks and it broke her heart having her granddaughter so far away from home.

Now she was really glad having three of four grandchildren at Berk, close to her. Watching them grow made her proud and happy, but sad because she knew this growing up part was something she missed with her son. She didn't see her son grow up, hear his first words or watching him taking his first steps. And she regretted it. She really did. At least she could see her son being a father to his own children and see him grow as a chief, husband and father.

A faint voice caught her attention and she walked towards it. On the edge with the sea hundreds meter under her swinging feet sat Magnhild. Her dragon Temple laid beside her and Magnhild stretched her dragons head.

"Tomorrow or the day after that, I'm hoping for tomorrow. I can't stand the wait." Temple rumbled. "But I guess Drago wants to attack at night like Eret said." she sighed.

Valka walked up to her. "I'm guessing he will come tomorrow."

Magnhild looked up to her grandmother, who smiled down at her. "Than I'll be ready." she looked back to the endless sea.

Valka slowly sat down beside her. "You know, you don't have to fight."

Magnhild turned to her and frowned. "I'm a warrior, of course I'll fight. I'll defend Berk and hopefully I get to punch Drago in his stupid face." _Why in Thor's name wouldn't she fight? Her name mean 'powerful in battle', she was born to fight. _

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt but if you-"

"I'm 16," she added. "I'm a Haddock and I will not back down from a fight, especially when Berk, my own people, are on the battlefield."

Valka sighed. She didn't want any of the kids fighting this battle. What if something happened to them? What if- what if one of them died? At such young age? Gods she prayed to the gods Drago wouldn't start a war.

"At least Vylma doesn't know." she muttered and Magnhild turned her head so fast she could hear her neck crack.

"What do you mean Vylma doesn't know? Why wouldn't she get to know that a war could be coming to Berk? Her home?" Magnhild demanded to get answers out of her grandma.

Vylma cursed herself for letting that slip her tongue. Magnhild shouldn't know that. "No, Magnhild-" she tried but Magnhild stood up, surprising Temple.

Her fists were clenched tight and her lips pressed together. "You can't leave her in the dark just because she's not around anymore. She's still part of this family, she's till part of Berk."

Valka stood up for those words. "Of course she's family and part of Berk." she declared and feced Magnhild. "But if we can keep one of you safe-"

"Safe?" Magnhild snapped. "She will be furious when she finds out there's been a war at Berk, against Drago of all people and you didn't tell her about it." she climbed on Temples back, ready to fly away from there.

Valka quickly grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

Magnhild stared down at Valka with anger. "Berk." she flew off, making Valka reales her grip on Magnhilds arm.

Valka watched her fly over the sea until she couldn't see Temple anymore.

Why did she say that?

* * *

Magnhild lied. She wasn't going to Berk. No, she was going to Barvik and tell her sister that a war was coming to Berk.

Vylma had the right to know that the man that killed their grandfather was coming to Berk. But what if they didn't tell Vylma because they wanted to keep her safe? Keeping her away from the battle so the risk of her not getting hurt was not a risk. But she would be hurt when she finds out they didn't tell her.

Magnhild looked at the sun that was on its way down. Tomorrow. Drago may be on Berk tomorrow.

* * *

"My queen."

Vylma looked up from the table filled with books and papers. Books she had read so many times and papers she had been giving yesterday to read over until the council would discuss the foodstock for the winter that was on its way. With almost 2000 people living on Barvik with the number growing, the food must be enough for everyone.

"Yes?" she asked, making the four councilman and the only woman in the council stop their talk.

The messenger man straighten his back. "Your sister, Magnhild is waiting for you in the entrance hall. She says she has urgent news for you."

Vylma nodded at the messenger and than she looked at the council. "We can discuss this later. I'm sure my sister won't take long."

The council bowed their heads and Vylma walked out of the room.

She was glad that someone from Berk had come and visit her. Her grandmother had visit two weeks ago and she missed her as soon she had said goodbye and flown back to Berk. Her parents had been sending terror mail almost everyday and they had promise to visit her, but it had been six weeks since she had seen them last. They had told her that the preparations for the winter was in movement and took most of their time. It didn't help that the trader Ylva was almost two weeks late, which meant that she was late for Barvik too.

When the terror mail from her sibling and friends had come four weeks ago that they would come and visit her. Vylma was so happy she couldn't stop smiling when she saw their dragons on the horizon. They had lunch and she felt relaxed sitting there with her friends, but she felt sad that she couldn't feel this relaxed everyday. She was a queen of an island she didn't really know, yet.

But while she had visioter, her duties as a new queen was still in motion and something she couldn't avoid. They had their lunch and then Vylma had showed the castle for them. It didn't take long before Vylma needed to get back to her duties and the guests were left alone to explore the castle on their own. With a strict order to not touch anything.

Magnhild paced infront Temple in the entrance hall. Temple followed his rider with his eyes as she looked deep in thought.

"Magnhild." Vylma said and walked to her sister. "I would appreciate if you send a terro mail next time so I would be more prepared."

Magnhild looked up and quickly told her the news, "Berk is going to war with Drago." Vylmas eyes widened in shock. "Well maybe. We don't know for sure but we've seen Drago's ships coming towards Berk and we're pretty sure he will attack, which could lead to a war."

Vylma narrowed her eyes. "Drago? Drago Bludvist? He's coming to Berk?" This was not the news she wanted to hear nor the news she expected.

"Yes, and I know you have duties as the queen and I won't force you to come, but I needed to tell you what's going on at home. They wouldn't tell you until after it was all over but I knew you'd be mad when you'd find out eventually so I came to tell you." Magnhild rambled and moved her arms as she spoke. Something she got from their father.

Vylma barley listen what Magnhild said. Too caught up with the fact that the man Berk hated the most was coming to start a war. Probably get revenge on Hiccup and Toothless for winning over him and his bewilderbeast. Gods she hoped that dragon wouldn't come back and try to take over as alpha.

She wanted to leave Barvik just to fight with Berk. To help them. Maybe she could take a few soldiers on her own? No, Barvik didn't need to get into this fight. With Berk with the alpha and dragons on its side, Drago didn't stand a chance. And Berk's people were warriors and stubborn so they could stand against Drago's men and win.

"When is he coming?" she asked Magnhild.

"Tomorrow, probably at night." she answered.

Vylma nodded. "Go home and get rest. I'll maybe be there tomorrow and when you see Drago's ships, send me a terror mail."

"I will."

* * *

The sun was going up while Vylma paced in her bedroom. She hadn't slept much, Worried about Berk and Drago. A war with him wouldn't end well. He would give his all and Vylma could feel that something bad was going to happen.

She had talked to her council of what was happening at Berk, or what was going to happen. She told them that she wanted to go and help them and fight, but the council didn't want her to go into a fight, a war where she could get hurt. Vylma assured them that she would have Brie by her side, but they still didn't want her to runoff and possible get hurt. Taking soldier was out of the question. They needed to be more prepared than a day notice for the boats to be ready for sail.

The queen finally told them that if the terror mail came tomorrow, they needed to be ready that their queen might be missing for the night. With that, she had walked out of the room and had tried to get some sleep.

Sleep that never really came to her. Flying on Brie didn't help the worry either and Vylma knew Brie needed some sleep if she was going to fly to Berk and then fight. Vylma needed sleep to, but the dragon seemed to get to sleep more and easier than her rider.

The day was going slow for Vylma. The foodstock situation needed to be done with and Vylma had to count everything twice because she was distracted by the thoughts of Berk and she even looked up to the sky if there was a terrible terror coming with the news that Drago's ships could be seen in the horizont. But the day went on and the sky were dragon free, except for Brie.

And that damned request of changing her last name was brought up, just like everyday since the coronation. They didn't want her to have the Haddock name when another tribe leader had it. She didn't see the problem of having two tribes where the leader shared the last name. And what name should she take? She had been giving choices, but none of them felt right. Of course they didn't feel right! She was born a Haddock and would be until she got married. She could take her mother's maiden name, Hofferson, that one she didn't really mind. But she has already been taking away from her home, and now they wanted her to take away one of the few things that connected her to Berk.

Dinner was served before her when the terrible terror came flying into the room and landed on Vylma's shoulder. She quickly took the letter from its leg and read;

_He's here._

She didn't think twice who it was from. Her sisters handwriting had she seen a millions times and this was the only terror mail she was waiting for.

Vylma left the dining room and ran to her bedroom, with Brie behind her.

The axe that Vylma was giving from her father when she was 13 hadn't been used for weeks and the bow and arrows even longer. She hadn't had time to practice with them as much she did when she lived on Berk.

The blue dress she was wearing was enough for her to wear. She didn't have time to change, but the tiara in her hair, that was pulled from her hair and placed on the bed with a note she had writing while the moon had still been up, saying where she was.

Vylma jumped on Brie's back and they were off. With the quiver on her back and bow strapped over her chest and her axe strapped to the saddle, she was off towards Berk to fight against Drago.


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter contains blood and death! **

_Taking revenge_

_Is not the way_

Astrid pushed another one of Drago's men down into the sea below them. Drago's eleven ship were filled with armed men and three boats had been docked at Berk's harbor and out came running armed men trying to get to the village.

Astrid had jumped off Stormfly and tried to push as many enemies down to the sea so they could drown with that heavy metal armor they were wearing. Stormfly was circling over her, shooting everyone Astrid couldn't see or hit at the moment.

A battle roar to Astrid's left made her know that Tuffnut was near her and a moment later she saw him run straight into the crowd of the armed men, with his swords high, ready to kill.

The familiar sound of a plasma blast was heard in the distance as she hit a man in his face and took her axe from her back and hit him again, making him fall.

"Astrid!" Snotlout shouted over the yells of people and weapons clashing each other. Astrid looked up and saw Snotlout on Hookfang. "They're soon in the middle of the village! We need everyone to back up!"

Astrid nooded to him and she turned to every Berkian person she could see. "I want everyone back to village and knock down every of Drago's men that comes in your path!" The chiftness shouted and felt the crowd of people go back to the village.

* * *

Finn could see everyone run up from the harbor, Berkian and Drago's men fighting each other while trying to move.

Three people stood on each house roof, waiting to draw their bows so they could fire arrows from a high ground. They could have been on their dragons, but not everyone were skilled at shooting arrows on a dragon that wouldn't be still as standing on the ground.

Finn had Lyrke around his feet, camouflage so the enemies didn't know that a dragon was protecting him.

The village was getting crowded and Finn aimed at set the arrow loose. It hit his neck and blood came pouring out. Finn didn't have time to think about it before he sat another arrow loose and it went flying right to its target.

Archery was what he and his sister Vylma had been trained at since they were kids while Stoick and Magnhild had trained with axes and swords. Sure, Vylma and Finn could swing an axe and Stoick and Magnhild could shoot an arrow and Vylma had over the years prefered the axe over the bow, but Finn loved the way the arrow went loose from the bow and flew to the target.

The only problem was when he was out of arrows and he needed to find more arrows or fight with his hands or a weapon. He may be good at archery and could fire arrow after arrow, but his arms started to shake after pulling so much weight and then the thought of fighting someone while holding and lifting an axe or sword made him tired. Thank the gods for gronckle iron.

* * *

Vylma could hear dragons roar and people yelling when she saw Berk. Ships were on fire and she saw at least three houses on fire. Dragons flying everywhere and she could see Toothless plasma blasts shooting at Drago's ships.

"Come on, let's fly around Berk." she said to Brie.

They could have a better look of what was going on if they came from the north side of Berk and as a surprise.

It was good that they changed course, because they saw three men that wasn't Berkians. The two men behind the one in the middle had bow and arrows on them. Vylma halted Brie to a stop when she saw the three men walking in the woods.

She followed the men with her eyes and saw that they were headed to the beach. Well not if she and Brie could stop them first.

Brie landed on a cliff and Vylma jumped down to the ground, with the sea before and under her and the start of the beach to her left.

"Hey!" she shouted and the three men stopped and turned to her.

Vylma's heart stopped for a few seconds before anger consumed her. "Drago." she cursed and Brie growled.

The thick dreads (that were grey now), scarred face, the foreign clothes and of course how everyone describes him; tall, broad, scary looking and his left arm gone by a dragon. Here he was in flesh and blood, on Berk started another war just because he hates dragons, and probably the whole isle of Berk.

Drago chuckled. "Aren't you a tuff one. Standing with a bow across your chest in a dress?" he laughed and the two men behind him did so as well.

Vylma snorted. "And I thought your hair was black."

The men behind him grinned at that, but made Drago angry. "Why don't you and your dragon fly off? If you don't want your dragon to get hurt that is."

Brie growled at him so angrily Vylma was glad that she was her best friend.

"What are you doing here and not in the battle with your men?" Vylma challenged, holding the string of her bow with her left hand.

Drago took a step toward her. "They'll tear down Berk perfectly on their own and," he now looked out to the sea, Vylma glanced back to see what he was looking at. "With those ships coming in the north, burning down the great hall. Berk is done."

Two ships were seen coming in to the beach. That's why Drago and these two men had come to the beach. He was going to lead these men through the woods and take the upper hand of the battle.

Vylma turned her head to Brie and she gestured with her head to the ships. Brie nodded and flew off while Vylma took the bow of her body and an arrow from the quiver, but didn't draw it. Not yet.

"You will not burn Berk down as long as I'm alive." Vylma growled and clenched her jaw.

"Who are you who thinks you can stop me? I'm Drago Bludvist!" he barked, face turned red with anger and the none patience of her interruption of the plan.

Vylma lifted her chin high. "Remember the name Haddock?" The fire of a nadder was heard and men screaming and jumping into the water.

"You're a Haddock?" Drago sneered and then he grinned. "Great, another one I can kill."

Vylma draw her bow, ready to shot. "You will never kill another Haddock." she hissed. The men behind him draw their bows, ready to shoot her.

Drago looked up to the sky and smiled, he then looked back at Vylma. "Oh, I think I will. Nock!"

The man on the left of Drago fired and flew pass Vylma's face, making her lose her arrow who hit Drago in his leg. He stumble down in pain and the other man fired at her.

Vylma saw it in slow motion. The arrow coming at her, than a body coming at her as a shield. She felt the body of her saviour falling on her, making Vylma grab the body by the waist and stumble back, until her feet didn't feel ground anymore and she and her saviour was falling down into the cold sea.

* * *

**Who saved Vylma? **


	24. Chapter 24

_Saving you_

_Is not what I regret_

She was still holding the saviours body by the waist. Vylma still didn't know who it was but something told her that who ever it was; Vylma knew the person. She didn't open her eyes, because she couldn't. They felt heavy, like she was really tired and was just waiting for sleep to take her. But someone was screaming, so she couldn't sleep. If only she could hear what they were screaming so she would know what to do about it. All she knew that the screaming didn't came from her. Her mouth was closed and it felt like something was blocking it from being opened.

Vylma was cold. So cold that she tried to press the saviours body closer to her, but when she did that, the grip she had on that person's waist slipped and Vylma tried to hold something else. A arm. She felt a arm and took a grip.

The screaming became louder and she felt herself slipping away into darkness. What were they screaming? Lair? Hair?

Air! She needed air! Now!

Vylma kicked her feet. She needed to go up! Up from the water. But the person she held with her hand, was weighing her down. She kicked with her legs with everything she had and then a loud splash was heard and claws were on her shoulders.

Vylma felt herself and that person being lifted out from the water.

Vylma coughed and filled her lungs with air. She didn't open her eyes until she felt sand under her. Sand that stuck to her clothes and hair as she laid on her stomach and coughed and took deep breaths.

She didn't realize she had let that persons arm go when she landed on the beach. Busy with keeping herself alive.

Brie made a rumble and nuzzle in Vylmas wet and sandy hair, trying to comfort her while she tried to breath.

"Thanks." Magnhild said in a hoarse voice. She coughed again and turned so she laid on her back. The sun was almost down, making the sky orange.

She felt a headache coming and she was shaking from the cold ocean water. Her right arm felt tired. Like she had lifted-

Vylma sat up fast and her heart stopped when she saw the person before her; her saviour. The one who had taking an arrow for her. To keep her alive.

"No." she whispered. Her heart beat faster and she felt tears coming.

"No." she whispered again and started crawling towards the body.

"No!" she said again and looked at the person face. A pale, wet face she new all to well.

"NO!" she screamed and started crying.

Vylma shaked her grandmother's shoulders. Wanted to believe she was alive. That she would open her eyes and tell her how stupid she was to face Drago on her own.

"Wake up!" she screamed at Valka's face.

Valka didn't wake up. She was pale. She didn't breath. She didn't move. She was death.

"Grandma, open your eyes!" Vylma cried and held her grandmother's face in her hands. Vylma's eyes went to the arrow sticking out of her grandmothers chest. Right where her heart was.

Valka took the arrow to her heart. Maybe she didn't know and thought it would hit in her stomach or somewhere she wouldn't likely die of right away!

That's when she heard Cloudjumper roar and than fire burning and men screaming. Cloudjumper had killed Drago and the two men. They were burning alive on that cliff where Vylma had been standing on a few minutes ago. Drago was dead. The man that had now killed two Haddocks and destroyed Berk with ice. Drago Bludvist was dead.

Valka's clothes were bloody where the arrow was and blood came smearing out under her clothes. Vylma wanted to take the arrow out of her, but with years of training archey, she knew it would only make it worse.

Cloudjumper flew to to the beach and walked were Valka laid and sniffed her body. Her death body.

"I'm so sorry." Vylma sobbed and Cloudjumper purred sadly and roared into the air.

Vylma cried harder and hugged Valka by the shoulders. Holding her for dear life."I'm sorry. I-I should be dead. Why-why did you…" she buried her face in Valka's shoulder and starting shaking with sobs.

* * *

They had won.

The battle was a short but bloody one. Dragos ships laid in the water in hundreds of bits and his men were either dead or taking as prisoners.

The Berkians tended the wounded and checked the few houses that was destroyed.

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the sea towards Berk to celebrate the victory after they had checked the sea if any men was still alive and swimming. and then a roar was heard.

Toothless stopped and looked at the duration the roar was heard, knowing who had roared and he flew off, having a concerned Hiccup on his back as Toothless speeded up. Something terrible has happened.

Hiccup tried to keep up with Toothless and was about to ask him what was happening when Toothless flew down to the beach and Hiccup stopped breathing. Taking in the scene before him.

"No." he whispered and jumped off Toothless without switching his leg from flying mode to walking mode. He just ran over to his crying daughter who held his death mother in her arms.

Vylma screamed when her father pulled her to his chest and tried to turn her head away from the death body with his hand behind her head.

She kicked and told him to let her go, but Hiccup grabbed her tighter and pressed his face into her shoulder, tears streaming down from his eyes.

Vylma stopped kicking and felt pitchless in her father's arms. Pressing her face into his chest by the force of his hand.

Two nadders squake was heard when a tired Magnhild landed on the beach meters from her father, sister and grandmother.

Magnhild barely had time see when her mother came behind her and turned her around so Magnhild couldn't watch the scene that played before them.

Astrid held her weeping daughter in her arms and cried silently with her family.

* * *

Stoick couldn't stand it. The silent atmosphere, people crying and the people who just sat silently and looked at nothing.

The Haddock house was just silent with sobs and sniffing.

Vylma sat with two layers of fur blankets and was shaking with cold and grief. Her eyes and nose red from the crying and the cold that had hit her. Luckily she hadn't got a fever, but it likely would come sooner or later. She was silent, staring at nothing while Astrid held her and ran a hand up and down her back, comforting her while also keeping an eye on her three other children.

Finn had been silent and the tears didn't come until he had accepted it. After their parents and sister had come back from the beach and told Berk the news of Valka's death. When the reality had hit him and he had buried his face in his hands and cried in the Haddock hall, by the fire.

Magnhild had run to her room and thrown herself on her bed, curled up in the furs and cried. No one had seen her since and when Astrid had checked on her, Magnhild had falling asleep. Red faced and the pillow wet from the tears.

And his father, Hiccup. Gods, he had tried to help the village with the cleaning from the battle and counted the dead Berkians, which wasn't many but still it was his people. He had come walking in the Haddock house after Gobber told him to go home to his grieving family and let himself grief. Hiccup could tell Gobber was trying to keep himself from falling apart. Gobber who had now lost another friend. A friend he thought was dead for 20 years and now she was really dead. Hiccup had ordered Gobber to go home himself, which made Gobber argue that the village needed someone to take in charge of the mess that the battle had made. The whole old gang had come up in that moment and declared as volunteers as acting leaders. Hiccup had agreed and Gobber had to obey and go home, which the chief did as well.

As soon Hiccup had walked into his house, he locked his eyes with his wife's, who was walking down from the stairs after checking on their youngest. He had walked towards her and Astrid stepped down the last steps of the stairs and welcomed the hug her husband gave her. Hiccup wept into her shoulder and Astrid held him tighter.

That's when Stoick couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up from the chair and walked out from the house. It was dark outside, but he had been on Berk all his life and the forest he was now walking towards, he had been in so many times so he knew where he was going.

Stoick didn't bother waking Egil. The dragon needed his sleep after a day like this, even Stoick needed sleep, but he didn't feel that tired and he wanted to be alone.

He didn't know where he was going, but when he didn't see or hear the village anymore, he found the biggest boulder and sat down behind it. With his back and head against the hard stone, he took a deep breath and let the tears came free.

He knew his grandmother wouldn't live forever, no one would, but that she would be gone so soon was something he hadn't count on. He didn't see a world where his grandmother wasn't there and to change his whole world, his future because she wasn't going to be there anymore, was hard and would be hard to think about.

He wished he had spent more time with her. Talked with her more and went to the nest with her more often, like he did when he was a kid. She often told him that he was the image she had in her head when she thought of Hiccup growing up.

And yes, Stoick did look like his father. The face shape,nose, height, mouth, ears, basically everything expect the blue eye color he had inherited from his mother and Stoick was more muscle build than his father, not like Snotlout (he was still Hiccups kid). Stoick's hair was completely brown, the red had disappeared over the years while Finns' hair had gotten redder. Stoick's hair was in the same hairstyle as his father, but shorter, it didn't reach his shoulders. And his father was growing a beard, Stoick shaved his face clean. He was thinking of shaving the sides of his head and braid the rest of the hair in smaller braids from his hairline to his neck.

Stoick smiled at one memory he had with his grandmother years ago. Back when his hair was so long she put it in a low ponytail. "_Just like your grandfather." _she had said and laughed at Stoick's angry face. He didn't want his hair in a ponytail and definitely not that long! He had quickly taking it out and told her to cut it. Which she had after asking his parents.

Stoick wiped his cheeks from the tears and sighed. Gods, why did you take her? Why now?

The sound of a twig cracked in two made him stop and turn towards the sound. It was dark, with only the moon and the stars shining to give light. He didn't see anyone and when he was about call out and ask who was there, the voice of a girl was heard.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you'd be cold." Ingrid came from behind the rock, with a candle holder in her right hand, the candle light her face up and in her left arm she held a fur blanket.

Stoick stared at her for a moment before he turned his eyes to the ground and wiped the last few tears away from his cheeks.

"Oh, eh- thanks." he said and looked up to her again. She gave him a small, sad smile and walked to him, handing the blanket to him. Stoick took the blanket and gave a tired smile back.

Ingrid looked at him with hesitation and reached out to give him the candle. "Here, I thought you needed light."

Stoick looked at the candle and then at her and then at the candle again before taking the candle from her hand. "Thanks." he mumbled and placed the candle to his right.

He looked up again and saw Ingrid walking away. "Wait!" he shouted and she turned around, confused by the sudden shout. "You're not going to stay? I-I mean if you want to, I'm not forcing you! I just thought- you know, you went all the way out here to give me a blanket and a candle and now you're just gonna leave…"

Ingrid giggle and was thankful for the dark night that he couldn't see her blush. "I thought you wanted to be alone." The thought of being out here, alone in the woods in the night with Stoick, was just unreal and made her heart beat faster.

Stoick shrugged and felt his cheeks getting hot. "Well, now when you're here, I kinda want some company."

Ingrid sat down beside him and Stoick sniffed from the snot that came with the crying. She open her mouth to say something, but she was unsure how to start and even if she should bring it up. He had red eyes, nose and cheeks from crying and she wouldn't blame him if he started crying hysterically or if he acted angry. But Stoick had different plans.

"How's Leif? And Frida?" he asked.

Ingrid blinked and answers; "Leif is fine, his arm will heal. Leaving a scar, but he'll live. And Frida will also be fine. I actually was on my way back from checking her when I saw you walking into the forest and I followed you - the blanket was for Frida if she needed it for her fever and the candle because I needed to see in the dark." Stoick raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ingrid saw that and continued; "She didn't need it. She already was laying under a mountain of blankets so I brought it back with me."

He nodded and looked away from her. He tried to stop the tears from coming. He cleared his throat and faced her again, wanted to speak about anything else but the death of his grandma.

"And you?" he wondered, "How are you? I know you and Kyria fought most in the air, but I saw you on the ground by the end of the battle."

She shrugged. "I'm okay, tired and have a bruise on my arm, but yeah I didn't fight on the ground that much, Kyria did most of the work. She's tired," she smiled a little. "She fell asleep as soon we were home."

Ingrid's little smile fell when she looked at Stoick. He was fighting with himself. He tried to hold his sadness inside himself. She knew he had cried - she could see that - but he was holding himself back, which broke Ingrid's heart. He was in pain and Ingrid wanted him to grief.

"How are you?" she asked carefully.

Stoick moved uncomfortable and avoided her eyes. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Ingrid snapped and turned him so he couldn't avoid her. "You're hurt, Stoick. You are allowed to cry and not hide your sorrow! Your grandmother just died and I won't let you bury yourself-"

"You don't have to remind me!" he said harshly and frowned. "I know she's dead and- and this is why I went out here alone! I don't need anyone right now!" he looked angry at her.

"Then why in the gods name did you tell me to stay?" she argued.

Stoick threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't know!"

Ingrid glared at him and stood up, turned away and didn't even take one step forward until. Stoick regretted what he had said and grabbed her hand, making Ingrid stop and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry, please stay."

Ingrid didn't have time to react when he dragged her down to his lap and he hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

Ingrid sat still, frozen from the sudden move from Stoick. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, unsure what to do but felt such warm feeling from him that it felt right to be there in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

_I will be forever in your heart_

_Don't forget that_

Stoick had falling asleep after crying for an hour and Ingrid tried to wake him up so he wouldn't sleep in the woods. He did wake up, mumble something about they staying, then he had laid both of them down on the ground, her head on his chest and his arms still around her. Ingrid felt like she was going to explode. Her heart beating so fast she knew Stoick felt it through their clothes and her cheeks so hot they felt like the heat from a fire. And she was cold, sleeping outside wasn't a good idea without a blanket, well good thing Frida didn't need it.

She had slowly sat up and Stoick grabbed her, wondering what she was doing now. She had just grabbed the fur blanket and pulled it over them.

Ingrid never thought she would be cuddling Stoick, or even sleep next to him. Hell, she had his head on his chest and his arms was around her.

This was not allowed, by any means in their condition of just being friends and never talked nor showed any more feeling than friendship. But right now, no one would know. They were too tired to be bothered by anything. Their parents would be wondering where they are now and would be asking them tomorrow where they went this night.

That was problems for the future Stoick Haddock and Ingrid Ingerman.

The problem started when the sun was up and Ingrid woke up with a sore body from laying on the forest ground the whole night. She went in panic a few seconds because she had forgotten where she was, but then everything from last night came to her and she relaxed.

The panic came back when she felt Stoick moving behind her. His arm was around her waist and her back pressed to his chest. She could feel his breath in her hair and she knew she needed to get out of here. Before her parents found her like this or if anyone find them. Her parents were probably worried about her, for her going to visit Frida and than never coming back home.

She carefully lifted Stoick's arm and moved out of the blanket and the warmth of his body.

Ingrid sat beside him and waited a few seconds before she walked away from him towards the village.

She didn't want to leave him, but she knew her parents were worried and if they walked out of the forest together and people saw, they would start talking and questions would be answered.

Ingrid wanted it to be romantic feelings that made Stoick wanting her to stay with him. But she told herself it was probably just him being lost after his grandmother's death and him mourning. Yeah, that was probably it.

* * *

Hiccup wasn't ready to get out of bed. It was too warm and to comfortable for him to get up and face the reality. His mother was dead and her funeral would be in a few hours . The one person who he didn't know for the first 20 years of his life and had just got back, they didn't even have 20 years together after the 20 years they had lost! He should be grateful that he at least had 18 years together than none at all. It felt even worse when Vylma told him that Drago killed her.

That what he and Astrid had gotten out of her yesterday. "Drago. Drago killed her." a whispered, but enough for Hiccup to get even more angry at Drago. Now he had taken two of Hiccups parents and almost his daughter. Was there any more disgusting human being than Drago Bludvist?

"Hiccup?" Astrid took him out of his thoughts. He turned to her, the redness in her eyes almost gone from the crying. She had tried to stay strong for their children and him. Tears had been falling from her eyes, but she had tried to keep them at bay.

"I love you." he mumbled, his throat feeling raw after all the crying.

"I love you too." she said back.

He laid a hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Don't ever leave me."

Astrid moved closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder and a hand over his heart. "I'm not going anywhere. I will always be with you."

Hiccup kissed her forehead. Gods, how was he so lucky for having her by his side?

* * *

Arrows flew high in the air until they hit the ten boats out in the sea. The fire made the water turn orange and the air fill with smoak.

The people of Berk stood there, some saying last word to the fallen and some standing quiet, letting tears fall.

Berk had lost ten people that night. In a battle that fortunately had been way shorter than anyone thought but long enough for those ten people to fall. At least they would never have to deal with Drago again. The news of his dead was music to their ears.

Dragos ashes and the two men, had almost vanished with the wind when the chief and his friends had gone looking for it. At least they didn't need to get rid of his body, just his ashed they could easily throw away. That madman didn't deserve a proper funeral, not like they would waste time and work on it. A man like him wasn't worthy of going to Valhalla. No, he'd been Nifelheim. Wandering in the river Slid and lastly he will be spending his days in a house on the Nastranden - tortured by the poisonous snakes on the walls.

* * *

**The funeral was going to be longer. But I didn't know how to write it. I wrote and deleted and then I wrote it again, but different and I wasn't happy with it. So, this is it. **

**Nifelheim is the place were murders, betrayers and adulterers go to when they die. First they walk through a river (Slid) which there's swords and knife flows around instead of water and on the beach (Nastranden) lays a house where the walls are made of plaited poisonous snakes. **

**Hel or Helheim is also where people who have done bad thing in their lives go to, but Nifelheim is a darker and more painful place to go after you die. **


	26. Chapter 26

"I didn't think I would see you here."

Magnhild sliced the head of the haydoll, which went flying towards Mala who ctached it with one hand.

"I couldn't stay. Everyone is in a gloomy mood and I just needed to get away from Berk for a while." Magnhild said and sighed.

Mala tilted her head. "And your parents knows you're here I assume?"

"Yes," Magnhild began and pressed her lips together. "I didn't just run off like Stoick did and didn't tell anyone. At least he was on the island, but still. It wasn't the best moment to run away. It has been two days since the funeral and I-I made sure everyone was one their feet before I left. Vylma has gone back to Barvik, Stoick is back in the forge, Finn is more quiet than before, but he's on his feet. Mum and dad are trying to go back as it was before. Frida and Leif are still hurt and Frida still has fever but they are getting better. Ingrid is still… Ingrid and-"

"What about you?" Mala asked, caughting Magnhild off guard. "How are you?"

Magnhild shrugged. "Without the pain of one piece of my heart being empty, I'm fine."

Mala walked up to her, placing the hayhead beside the doll. "I think you need to talk with someone." she looked at Magnhild, who frowned. "And I'm not that person. Don't get me wrong, you can talk to me, but this is something your parents needs to hear. It's their job to listen to their children and even if this is hard for you to talk about and hard for them to hear, they will be there for you no matter what."

Magnhild bit her lip and looked down.

Mala continued; "Fly back to Berk and be with your family. They are in pain right now and I think you as their daughter would ease that pain."

Magnhild looked up to her. "Even if I tell them how I fell? Even if I probably would open up wounds?" she asked unsure.

Mala nodded. "They probably would be happy if you went to them and told them how you feel."

Magnhild looked away from Mala. She had a point. The pain was just sitting there, like weight on her shoulders and waited to be free. The only problem was that she didn't want to burden her parents with more… memories or pain from grandma.

She had locked herself in her room until the funeral and then she had been training in the forest or the training arena. Stopped just to eat or check on her family and friends. Making sure they were doing something and not just sitting around in pain. After two days, she had had enough of the grey atmosphere and pitiful looks from everyone. So she had told her parents at the breakfast table that she was flying to Berserker island and would be home before dark. They didn't have time to say anything before she was out of the house and on Temples back, flying high in the sky and feeling relief washing over her.

And here she was. No one welcoming her because she didn't sen a terror mail, flying straight to the training arena and started training with her swords. Mala hadn't come far after and here they were.

Magnhild sighed and looked at Mala again. "You're right. I shouldn't have left so suddenly." Mala smiled at that. "I'll fly back to Berk right away."

Mala nodded at that. Watching Magnhild climb on Temples back. Mala walked up to them before the flew off. "I'm so sorry what happened to your grandmother and what have happen to Berk."

Magnhild put a hand out, stopping her. "Thank you, Mala and I'm sorry I came to your island without telling you, it won't happen again."

Mala gave her a small smile. "No harm done. You're always welcome here."

Magnhild nodded and patted Temple, to singel to fly off.

* * *

Stoick surprised Ingrid when he open the door at the same time she did. She gasped and Stoick held the door open with his hand.

"We need to talk." was all he said and pushed her inside the little working place. Kyria looking confused as why he was pushing her rider back into the room they were about to leave. Stoick closed the door behind him and looked directly at Ingrid, who looked everywhere but at him.

"Why did you just leave me?" he asked, Ingrid open her mouth ready to defend herself. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and I'm sorry, I pretty much made you sleep next to me." he was now blushing and so did Ingrid.

"Yeah, that's why I left." Ingrid mumbled, but Stoick did catch that.

"I'm so sorry." he rubbed the nape of his neck and looked down. "I was just- not in my right mind at that moment and I just didn't want to be left alone."

Ingrid nodded slowly. "I understand and that's what I thought." she said and looked up to him, he still was looking down at the ground. "Because we're just friends and that was just you craving comfort, so I stayed. It's not like we're a couple or anything like that."

Stoick looked up, but not at her. Perks of being a head taller. "Yeah, friends." he said quietly.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I left you, but if we were found like that- you know in each others arms- people would start talking and our parents would ask questions about our… relationship. If we had starting something romantic or something like that. "He now looked at her with raised eyebrows. "And I don't want to start something because you don't feel the same way that I do and I don't want you to be in a embarrassing situation and I definitely don't want that so… yeah I left."

He narrowed her eyes at her, which made her freeze and straightening her mouth. "And what feelings do you have for me?"

"Eh...well I- I kind of-" she stammered, feeling her cheeks getting more redder.

Stoick leaned down and gave her a light smile. "Kind of?"

"I kind of like you." she blurted out and covered her face with her hands.

Stoick gave a chortle and smiled. "Great. Than we're on the same page."

Ingrid slowly took her hands away from her face and stared at him like an idiot. "What?" she whispered, shocked of what he had just said.

The knock on the door interrupted them in their confessions and they quickly turned to the door. Olav sticked his head in, making sure the dragon eye wasn't in plain sight.

His eyes widened when they landed on Stoick. "Oh, Stoick good you're here." he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Stoick frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"Yeah Olav, why is it good that he's here?" Ingrid asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Olav smiled. "Because now we can at least tell one person of the translations of the dragon eye."

"You're done with the translations?"

Olav turned to Stoick. "Yes," he answered and walked toward the bookshelf and took out the book which held the translated papers. "And yesterday we - Ingrid and I- had found a possible location of where we can find this… hidden world."

Ingrid smiled at her brother, nodding her head. "Yes, but we also agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone until Olav and Frida are feeling better." than she turned to Stoick, her smile gone. "And that you, Finn, Vylma and Magnhild are feeling better... well as good as you can be in this moment."

Stoick smiled at her. "I'm sure my siblings would be happy to get out of Berk for a few days. Magnhild has already flown away from here and Finn needs to do something to keep his mind on something else. Which leads to asking Vylma when she has time to spare for a trip."

"Than we'll send Vylma a terror mail as soon Olav and Frida are better." Leif ended.

* * *

It felt like the desk was getting higher and higher with papers with things to do. And Vylma was getting more and more tired. She and Brie and flown to Barvik the day before and was greeted with worried servants and a council. She had told them what had happen and they had let her be for the day and night, until the morning when she sat down by the desk and people came to her, thinking she was done mourning and was back working. But she was sitting there so she could think of something else.

After a night of nightmares from the fall and the sight of her grandmother, she had barely gotten any sleep and was thinking of flying to Berk so she could curl up in her mother lap and pray for sleep. But she hadn't, which she was grateful for because she would probably stay on Berk until her nightmares went away and that could take years. No, she had instead curled beside Brie and had falling a sleep until she woke up sweating from a nightmare.

After taking a quick bath, she had dressed for the day and hadn't bothered with her hair because the servants wasn't up and she didn't want to wake them. Her hair was loose, she hadn't have any breakfast and people and the messenger boy had come in and out of the room for an hour now. She was a mess and all she wanted was quiet and peace.

She crossed her arms and laid them on the desk and placed her head on them. She wanted everything to go away. Wanted everyone to go away, the memories of her falling into the water and the picture of her dead grandmother to go away! Gods, why was her life so…. So unlucky! So miserable? Was it because she raised a red death in secret? Or is it because she had no idea where Delia was? She had searched for her, but there were no sign of her anywhere.

"My queen?" Vylma looked up. It was the messenger boy, well man. He was three years older than her. And if she was honest; he was kinda cute. With that curly brown hair and those blue eyes. Strong jawline and that strong nose of his. His body was well trained for someone who was just a delivery man. Yeah, he was handsome, but Vylma didn't want a boy right now. It was already bad enough that her servantes ladies asked if she was thinking of getting a king. Which meant marriage. Which meant children. Which meant even less freedom.

"Close the door." she said and he obeyed. "I'm sick of people right now." he came walking towards the desk and laid a latter down before her. She didn't even bother open it right away, another request from the people.

"Than why are the queen sitting at her desk, if I may ask?"

She snorted. "Because I can't sleep and I'm going insane with the lack of sleep I've been having lately." she lazily flipped threw a stack of paper.

"Well, than I'll be on my way and I will close the door after me. My queen." he bowed and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" she said and he turned around. "Alvar, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, my queen." he answered confused.

Vylma smiled at him and took a paper out from the bottom of the pile she just lazily went through. "What last name do you think would fit me instead of Haddock?"

Alvar looked lost at that question. "What do you mean, my queen?"

She shrugged. "I mean, everyone wants me change my last name and I thought; why not? Let's make everyone happy."

Alvar looked concerned at her and walked back to the desk. "I don't think you want to make such decision right now, in your state."

"In my state?" she said, sounded offended.

"No. I meant-" Alvar quickly said, thinking he said something offended.

Vylma giggle. "I'm just playing with you, Alvar. But seriously, what last name would fit me?" she asked and leaned forward.

"Eh…" Alvar began, feeling uncomfortable answering such questions to the queen. "What's your mother's maiden name?" he asked.

"Hofferson." she simply answered.

"Than maybe Hofferson?" he tried, wanting to get out of this situation.

Vylma nodded and bite her lip. "Yeah, I've thought of that, but it feels… so simple in a way. I want something unique."

"Maybe the former king last name or-"

"Already thought of that and all the other last names Barviks leaders has had." she leaned back into the chair and tilted her head. Waiting for Alvar to give her suggestions. "What's your last name, Alvar?"

Alvar froze. Startled that she asked that question. "Well, Björnsson, but I don't think you want that. It's not like we are married or anything."

"I know and I don't like Björnsson." she frowned and shakes her head. "No, I want something else."

Alvar looked back to the door then to his queen. "I'm sorry but I have duties to do so I need to ask to leave you, my queen."

Vylma jumped out of her thoughts and looked up to him. "Yeah, sure leave." she waved her hand to the door.

He bowed and once again walked towards the door, but before he open it, he turned his head and said; "Maybe you can put Haddock and Hofferson together? So you have both of your parents with you." he open the door and closed it after him, leaving a wondering Vylma.

She looked down at paper or more of a contract. She grabbed a pen and tapped it on the table. Looking down at the empty space where she would write her new last name. The last name she thought she would never change to. Maybe it was because she was really tired and she could feel a fever kicking in? Or the fact that she had just lost someone who had hold her together through this whole queen-thing? Or was it because she wanted to start new? Maybe this was the start of something new?

She loved Berk and the people. Her family lived there and her friends. People she could die for, people who she cared about and they cared about her. She didn't want to leave them and not the Haddock name. But she wanted to feel new and the Barvik council was right; two island couldn't have leaders with the same last name, even if they were father and daughter. No, she needed to change.

But to what? Alvar had given her a suggestion of putting her mother's maiden name and father last names together. But how? Haddson? Hoffock? Hoffdock? Hoffhadd?

She laughed out loud. Those names sounded worse than having the last name of a fish! No she needed something better. Like…. Eh… why did her parents have so... Stupid last names? Should she just change it to Hofferson? Her mum would be happy that she didn't just chose a random last name, but it was too simple.

Vylma sat up straight and wrote down her new last name in the empty space. She smiled to herself when she was done and signed it. It was done. She wasn't Vylma Valka Haddock anymore. No, she was Vylma Valka Hadderson.


	27. Chapter 27

_Let's find this world_

_This hidden world_

Frida turned so she laid on her back. The endless days she had spent in this bed had gotten on her nerves three days ago. The fever went away two days ago, but her mother had forced her to stay in bed so Frida was completely healthy when she started going back to her normal days again.

She had of course argued with her mother that it was ridiculous and she was feeling fine. Being stuck in this bed would only make her health worse with the boring hours of just doing nothing. Okay, she may or may not have walked around the house when no one was home, but she had a feeling her mother knew that. Her father definitely knew that when he had caught her sitting downstairs with Signes head in her lap. He hadn't been angry at her, he was just glad his daughter was on her feet, but he had thrown more woods in the fire to make sure she was warm. Frida had rolled her eyes at that and told him she was fine.

She knew why they were so protective of her. She was their only child, their precious little girl and would be their last. After years of them trying to give Frida a sibling, they gave up when she turned ten. Apparently the gods didn't want them to have another child. Her father said he was glad he at least had one than none and even tho Frida was annoyed that her friends had a sibling or siblings and she didn't. She had at least all her parents love for her own and the affection, even if that drove her crazy sometimes.

Frida sighed and stared at the ceiling that was so familiar to her now that she could describe it in detail if she needed. At least she had Ingrid to look as a little sister to her, even if Ingrid didn't know that. And Olav and Leif was kind of her big brothers after all. Her cousins may had taking the Ingerman genes the most, especially the boys, but Ingrid had Ruffnuts blue eyes and kind of her body build, Ingrid had little more curves on her body and she wasn't done growing yet. Frida wasn't done growing yet, none of the girls were. The boys wasn't done growing either.

She sat up in the bed and looked out of the window. It was in the middle of the day and she was laying here, bored and ready to do something. Go flying on Signe or just walking around the island would be perfect right now. But her parents wouldn't be happy about it and they had promised that she would be free from her bed tomorrow. If she was and looked perfectly healthy (which she already was!).

Yeah, they would be so happy when she tell them that she and the gang would fly away from Berk to do some exploring for a few days. Just before the sea becomes ice. What her parents nor her friends parents wouldn't know was that their kids would go and find something they had found on a dragon eye. A hidden world that wasn't going to be easy to find, but would be an adventure.

* * *

They had agreed to meet on the island Odin Respite, for then fly north. Vylma was the first one there, which wasn't a surprise because she had a shorter fly distance than the other. She was so glad to finally be able to fly again and so was Brie. After two weeks of just laying in bed, waiting for the fever to go away and at the same time battle the nightmares, she was glad to be out in the air with Brie and just feel free.

Barviks council had argued that she needed to her duties as the queen now when she was healthy, but Vylma had promised her friends that she would write back to them as soon she was good to go so they could go and explore the dragon eye secrets. Vylma had declared Åsa, the only councilwoman Barvik had, as the leader while Vylma was gone. She trusted Åsa. She was smart, loyal, a good speaker and could handle a crisis good.

Vylma looked out to the sky and saw her friends on their dragons coming towards her. Gods, it felt good to see them again. She hadn't been on Berk since the battle with Drago and she wasn't ready to. The memories of her grandmother was everywhere on Berk and it even hurt when she looked at the necklace her grandmother had giving Vylma on her coronation, but she hadn't taking it off and she never will. It was the last thing her grandmother gave her, it was a treasure she would bear to her grave.

The dragons landed on the light brown and green grass. The summer was over and nature turned from its colourful theme to a much more grey and brown picture. Winter was around the corner and soon the land would be covered in snow.

"You okay, Vylma?" she went out of her thoughts and looked at Finn, who looked concerned at her.

Vylma gave him a small smile and nodded. She didn't feel to talk about how she felt, not now when they had a mission on their hands. A missions they had waited months to do. "Where should we go first?" she asked the group.

"As I belive its in water, I was thinking about a waterfall, but that means we have to search every waterfall and many islands have those." Ingrid began explaining. "But maybe this… hidden world is under water? The map isn't easy to read, but I think it's underwater. Or like a cave underwater."

Vylma raised an eyebrow at that information. "A cave underwater?"

Ingrid took out to papers from her bag that hung over her shoulder and started reading; "'In a hole in the ground in water bathing in lights. Dragons of different kinds, living in peace as one. Soaring high and low, ground green as the sky. The hidden world will be one. Alpha blue as lightning sky.'"

Vylma narrowed her eyes at what Ingrid just read outloud. She jumped off Brie's back and walked to Ingrid, who gave her the two papers.

"It doesn't make much sense." Brant said and leaned forward on Nightmary's horns.

"Alpha blue as lightning?" Vylma whispered, before she raised her eyebrows. "All I can think about it Toothless. He's the alpha and the offspring of lightning and death itself, but I don't think he can shoot lightning like Thor."

"But it would be cool if he could." Stoick commented.

Vylma changed the paper to the next and started to read outloud; "'North west east south' - well that's helpful- 'Living were they can't be found. Season of cold weather and gold' - north? - 'Wings will carry on. Peace living come home in the sea of dragons'. Okay, so maybe the cove in water idea isn't a bad idea."

"The only problem is that the ocean is pretty big and we don't have time to search every inch of it." Thora said.

"And the dragon eye doesn't give us a clue where to start." Finn added.

"Like I said; it doesn't make much sense." Brant said again.

Ingrid smirked at the group. "But I know where to start."

"North, yes," Stoick began. "Then what? The north is a big place." he pointed out.

"I know that, but the north is the first way writing. We go north, then west, then east and lastly south. And we only go to places that isn't on the map, because I'm pretty sure it would be documented if anyone on Berk had been there."

The group looked at her in silence, questionable looks of this tactic was giving to Ingrid and she threw her hands up, annoyed. "Just… trust me, okay? A whole in the water can't be that hard to find!"

Vylma gave Ingrid back the papers and Ingrid turned her head and looked at her. "Show us the way, Ingrid. I trust you." Ingrid nodded.

They were on their way.


	28. Chapter 28

_It's hidden for a reason._

They knew they were looking for a hole in the ocean, but that it would be a waterfall down to the ocean was not what they had in mind. They thought the hole would be surrounded by a rock wall to keep the ocean away from falling in and it would be easier to fly inside.

"We're flying down that?" Brant asked out loud. "Into a… ocean waterfall?"

"I guess we are, brother." Thora answered.

"Come on!" Ingrid shouted and looked at the hole. "This is what we came for." she and Kyria flew first down, with her brothers and cousin following after. The Haddocks came after them and last to fly down was the Jorgensons.

When the water wasn't what all they saw; a view of plants, rocks, cliffs, leaves as big as their heads and lights. Lights that made them see underground, because that's where they were. Underground, the ceiling was green, but more like a dark green and brown, like a cave. A huge cave that looked like a whole another world.

"Look." Magnhild said to the rest and looked up. Over them flew small yellow dragons, like fireworm dragons. Hundreds of them making them looks like flying stars.

"This is amazing." Vylma whispered to herself and then felt a little worried about founding this place.

Dragons was heard in the distance. Some dragons they recognize and some they didn't. Which means there were dragons here they had never seen before, maybe even dragons they had never heard of before.

"Where should we start?" Frida asked, making the rest of the group come out of their admiration states from everything around them.

"Maybe down there?" Magnhild said and pointed to a green area that was coming towards them from under.

They all agreed and landed on green grass. It was like a round island with one not so deep cave facing the beautiful view of just many tones of green, blue and brown. A little hint of purple could be seen in there too.

Ingrid jumped off Kyrias back and ran to the edge of the cliff. Meters down there she could see; a lake and dragons of different spices, some she's seen before and some new, where standing around it drinking water and they looked so in peace she felt a little bad that they had come here.

What if they weren't welcome? These dragons could easily chase them away from here if they think they were here to hurt them.

Kyria came to her side and poked Ingrid with her snout. Ingrid smiled at her and patted her head. "You'll protect me right?" Kyria smiled and nuzzled her side, Ingrid laid her arms around Kyria. "I know you will."

"Magnhild!" Stoick stopped his sister from walking away. "Where are you going?"

"We came to explore and that's what I'm going to do." she and Temple walked away to the edge and she jumped down, causing Stoick to run to her but stopped when he could still see half of her body. "Relax, brother. It's like a staircase." and it was like staircase going down to another level.

"Should we split up or stay together?" Stoick turned and asked the group. "We don't know how big this place is and we can't see the sun so can't really say when we should meet somewhere."

"I'm going down here anyway." Magnhild gestured with her down down the staircase and started walking down with Temple behind her.

"Magnhild." Stoick grumble and walked after her with Egil behind him.

"I guess we're splitting up?" Finn checked with the rest of them.

Ingrid looked down at the dragons at the lake. "I want to go down there, just to see those new dragons species closer."

"I'll go with you." Olav and Leif said at the same time. Ingrid nodded in agreement at her brothers and they were off.

"I guess that's a yes." Finn confirmed and then looked at Vylma. He didn't have to ask her the question he was about to ask.

"Yes, let's follow our oldest and youngest siblings." she told to him before turning to the Jorgenson's and the Thorsten. "And you three? Are you following them or us?"

Brant looked at his sister then at Frida. Thora was looking slowly around her, taking it all in while Frida turned to Brant when she could feel his eyes on her. "I think we'll explore on our own." he said to Vylma who nodded, still having a worried feeling in her gut.

"Okay, but we'll meet here at some point."

* * *

Stoick and Egil walked down the path that they hoped Magnhild had taking, there wasn't another path that they could have taking, if not; they had lost them. His stupid sister had walked out of his sight, even Temple was nowhere to bee seen.

Stoick sighed and took a left turn and stopped in his track. There, laying down on a sand heap looking over the edge, was Magnhild and Temple. They were found!

He looked to Egil and he made the singel to sneak up to them. Egil nodded in understanding and started walking slowly towards the blonde and green and yellow dragon.

Stoick laid down beside his sister and quickly asked; "What are you looking at?"

"A white night fury I believe." she answered.

Stoick frowned at her, thinking he had heard wrong. "A what?"

"Hey."

Stoick turned his head and saw the rest of his siblings coming their way with their dragons in town. Vyma laid down beside Magnhild and Finn laid beside Vylma.

"What are we looking at? Or suppose to look at?" Vylma asked and scanned the small area before them. The area was surrounded by bushes, trees and rocks, the colour theme was the same as the rest of the place.

The bushes moved and out peaked a white night fury with light blue eyes.

Magnhild gasped and grabbed Stoicks arm. "Look."

The Haddocks jaw dropped in shock when they saw what came walking out from the bushes and into the clearing.

A white night fury with blue eyes was standing before them, not noticing the humans hiding a few meters from her that couldn't believe their eyes.

Magnhild slowly stood up from the ground letting her brother go, wanting to go forward and have a closer look at the dragon.

Vylma noticed what her sister was doing and grabbed her arm, "Magnhild." She hissed, but Magnhild pulled off her grib.

The dragon heard that and turned to the sound, staring right at Magnhild who was the only one standing of the humans.

Blue eyes staring at green and everyone being still until the dragon flew up to the sky, shooting a plasma blast and disappeared.

"Did she just, disappear?" Magnhild asked shocked.

"Wow." Finn said and stood up. "Toothless is not the only one."

"Yeah, but this is a white night fury, so it's more like a... bright fury..." Stoick wondered.

"A light fury." Vylma said amazed, still looking where the dragon had disappeared.

"Yeah, that's... yours is better, probably." Stoick agreed and rubbed his neck.

Magnhild glided down from the little hill and looked where the white dragon had come from. "Do you think we can find more light furies here?"

Vylma walked down to her. "Lets not go walking straight into a light fury nest and anger them. We don't know if they have the same abilities as night furies, clearly they don't because this light fury just disappeared through a plasma blast and I'm pretty sure Toothless can't do that." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up to the sky, waiting that maybe the light fury to reappear.

Magnhild narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Wasn't it you who walked straight to the screaming deaths mother and could have easily been killed?" she asked.

Vylma turned to her and shrugged. "Yes, but I've known about the screaming deaths existence all my life. We have just discovered a whole new species and not any species, but a similar species to the night fury. Everyone thinks Toothless is the last of his kins, but he clearly isn't."

* * *

Exploring the hidden world was exciting. The place was big, filled with different dragons and the atmosphere was like no other.

The Haddocks had found the Ingermans and told them about the light fury they had found. Ingrid were as happy as on Snoggletog and demanded to take her where they last saw the dragon.

They went back to that place, but no light fury in sight. Ingrid had wanted to find the nest but Vylma had stopped her, telling her what she had told Magnhild.

"But we need to find out more about them!" Ingrid argued.

"I agree with Ingrid." Magnhild said.

"This is our chance to study a whole new species!" Olav chimed in.

"Yeah," Finn began and starting question his sister, "Why are you so against it of all people? You of all people should be excited of this discovery!"

Vylma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Because this is the dragon nest, this is where dragons come to be safe from humans and I'm pretty sure they can't tell the difference between humans that are good or bad, especially if no human has ever been here and we're the first. Even if we have dragons on our sides, these wild dragons may not accept that-"

A scream interrupted Vylma and the attention went from her to the scream direction.

"Thora." Finn said under his breath and jumped on Lyrkes back and flew off, the rest of the seven humans and six dragons followed them.

Thora, Brant and Frida had found the light fury nest and the light furies had found them. Thora was sitting on the ground, dragging herself backwards with her hands staring with wide scared eyes at the light fury a few meters from her. Brant ran towards her and grabbed her arms and dragged her away from the dragon. Frida laid under the wing of her dragon protected from everyone else. Signe growled at the light furies that was standing around them.

Finn and Lyrke flew down to Brant and Thora to make sure they were alright. Ingrid, Leif and Olav flew down to Frida and Signe. Magnhild stared at the light fury that had stood a few meters from Thora but now stood still, ready to defend its kins if anyone attacked. Which Brant did. He shouted and threw his fists up in the air. The light fury growled and was ready to jump on him. Magnhild couldn't let that happen.

She guided Temple to fly down and then she jumped down off his back before he had touched the ground. "No!" she yelled and held her hands up to stop the light fury to attack Brant.

The light fury's eyes stared at her, still growling and waiting for anyone to do something more than Brant had done already. "Please, we are not here to hurt you." Magnhild said gently. "We would never hurt a dragon. We are just here to explore."

Temple stood behind Magnhild, ready to defend her at any cost.

Everything was quiet and everyone was looking at the light fury, waiting for a response. The response finally came when the light fury stopped growling and relaxed. Her eyes went from Brant back to Magnhild before taking a step back, showing that she wouldn't attack the humans.

Magnhild let out a breath she didn't know she held. "Thank you." she let her arms fall down to her sides and Temple nuzzle Magnhilds hair and she smiled at him. "I'm fine, boy."

The light furys turned away from the humans and let them be.

Vylma ran up to Magnhild. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking over her sister. "And even how amazing this whole hidden world is and these light furys, we can't interfere." she turned to the rest of the group. "We should leave."

"What?" Ingrid asked surprised. "Why? We just found this place and it holds so many different dragon species- we just found light furies! A species close to night furies. What would your father and Toothless do to find this place?"

"But if we tell them, we need to tell them about the dragon eye." Olav said.

"Well yes," Ingrid began and looked around at the group. "Do you all wanna leave?"

Brant pressed his lips firmly together. "Well yeah, my sister got attacked by a white night fury and I'm pretty sure the dragons here are looking at us in disgust." Nightmary nodded in agreement with his rider. "'Living in peace' and 'living were they can't be found' makes sense now, because they don't want humans to know about this place. That's why this world is hidden and is under the ocean."

"That's what I been trying to tell you." Vylma threw her arms in the air with wide eyes. "We can't stay."

"The light fury let us be, didn't she?" Magnhild argued. "Every light fury left us alone and this seems to be their nest. As long we don't make harsh movements or sees as treats, they won't harm us."

"Tell that to the dragon that came out of nowhere and attacked me." Thora chided and crossed her arms over her chest. She agreed with her brother and Vylma, they shouldn't be here.

Leif walked to his sister and grabbed her arm so she turned to him. "Ingrid, we didn't know what we would find. Dragons sure, but at this scale and so many different species, it could be dangerous if it came out in the world."

"Then we'll never speak of it. No one knows where we are and no one knows about this place but us! Maybe we didn't think this through, but like you said; we didn't know what we were expecting when we found the dragon eye and this is way more than I thought we would find." Ingrid clenched her fists together in anger and annoyance that her brother wasn't on her side.

"We may have dragons on our side, but not all of them." Olav spoke up and took a stance beside his brother. "And being in the one place where they are safe and hidden, they can easily see us as threats and force us to get out of here."

Ingrid took a step back and frowned at her brothers. Angry that they none of her brothers where on her side. She turned to Frida, who still stood by Signes side and now she looked confused. "Frida," the girl turned her attention to her cousin. "What do you think? Should we leave or stay?"

Frida's brow wrinkled and shook her head slightly. She had seen the light fury come running towards Thora and she had heard of how everyone was afraid of Toothless before Hiccup shot him down and befriended him, what if these white night furys was like Toothless before he and Hiccup became friends. They looked like they could be like his specie and they are wild. Probably never seen a human and could see them as intruders, maybe even hunters. All dragons here didn't look at them with disgust or with suspicious eyes, but she had a feeling they weren't welcome here.

Ingrid sighed and pointed a finger at her brothers. "You two are not allowed to follow me whatsoever." She told her them with a stern look before flying off.

Stoick sighed and sat down in Egils saddle, ready to follow Ingrid.

"Where are you going?" Olav asked. "We can't follow her."

"She told you two not to follow her, not me." He responded before taking off after her.

Ingrid saw Egil and Stoick behind her and shook her head. "Seriously." She whispered and told Kyria to land on the nearest empty area she could find.

"Why didn't you want your brothers to follow you?"

Ingrid turned with crossed arms to give Stoick an answer, "Because they will talk about the issue and ask so many questions my head would burn off of frustration and irritation."

Stoick walked up to her and nodded. "Still, they just want to help."

"I know." She simply said and bite her lip, feeling slight guilty for telling her brothers off. "And why did you follow me?"

He shrugged, "Making sure you're okay and don't wander off in this... huge place." he gestured to the mysterious world around them.

Ingrid smiled at him, "Worried that I would just go and interfere with some new and dangerous dragon?" She asked.

He crossed his arm. "Yes." He simply said.

She switched her weight to her other leg and looked down at her feet. "I was afraid when I saw the new species here, but," she looked at Kyria. "I know Kyria will always have my back and won't let anyone harm me. I'm not a warrior, Stoick."

They looked at each other and she continued; "I barely fought when Drago attacked. I was with Gothi, ready to take care of the wounded. Well until I saw them coming into the village and I flew on Kyria into the battle. But she did all the work. When I later fought on the ground, I got a few bruises and retreated because I couldn't handle it. The only way I can defend myself, is either having Kyria taking the lead or… or I can throw a knife at them and pray for a lucky strike. I'm not a killer. I don't live up to Viking standard."

Stoick placed his hands on Ingrid's shoulders. "You are a Berkian, which means you're a Viking. It doesn't matter if you can swing a sword or not, you have Viking blood in your veins and you are smart enough to survive as one. You are brave enough for being here while you are afraid and you're kind enough to take care of the wounded." She looked away from him and he grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to his. "You don't kill because you can't, you don't kill because you care."

"It seems that I didn't care about these dragons life's before my own curiosity." She let her arms fall down to her sides while she walked away from Stoick to look at the dragons flying everywhere around them. "Vylma, Brant, my brothers, everyone are right. This is dragons safe place and we just came here out of nowhere. We shouldn't be here."

Stoick walked up to her and stood beside her. "You want to go home and forget this place?"

Ingrid turned her head to him. "How can I forget it? How can anyone forget this beautiful and amazing place?"

Stoick shrugged and smiled, "I don't know." He turned his head to her. "But I know that I won't and can't. It's way to beautiful."

Ingrid tilted her head at that. "Was that to me or the place?"

Stoick smirked. "Wouldn't you want to know."


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello, I know you._

"I thought you of all people would beg us not to leave this place, but here you are being the one who wants to leave." Magnhild couldn't believe her sister and continued, "Why are you against of being here?"

Because of Delia. Because Vylma found a red death egg, raised it and left the dragon alone on an island where she could be easily found. It was irresponsible and a mistake to leave such a big dragon on an unknown island. Delia flew away from that island and was flying over an islands filled with scared people who was ready to kill her. Delia was confused and scared herself and could not be found anymore after Vylma told her to go home. Vylma wanted to find her to make sure if she was okay or even alive, but it was like she was vanished from the archipelago. Her duties as a queen didn't help her to get free time to search for her and when her grandmother died, Vylma had stopped searching.

When Valka was alive, Vylma didn't want to talk about the red death with her but now when she was dead, Vylma wished she had asked for help. Her grandmother would know what to do or just told her that Delia was probably okay wherever she was.

Another reason she wanted to leave was the dragon hunters that was still out there in the world. Someone could have seen them flying here or they could somehow figure out about this place or something! These dragons could now be in danger because of them and these light furies would be a treasurer if hunters got their hands on them. What if light furies came here years ago just to get away from hunters or humans in general. These dragons and this whole world could be in danger because of them. It was called the hidden world for a reason.

But this was something she couldn't tell anyone about. Her grandmother and late king Ivald knew what kind of dragon Vylma saved Barvik from, and now when both of them were dead, no one needed to know that she had raised the kind of dragon that almost took her father's and Toothless lifes.

And yes, Vylma had thought about Delia being taking by hunters and she didn't want to know what they have done or will do to her if that was the case. Hunters could use Delia as a weapon, as the next red death queen.

Vylma saw the raised eyebrows and the confused and shocked face of her sister and it was then she realized she was crying. Tears came down her cheeks and she sniffed.

"I'm not taking the risk to let the world know about this place and have these dragons in danger because of us." she sniffled. "Grandma has taught me to help dragons in need and these dragons are living in perfect peace and we're not helping with that." she wiped her cheeks with her hands and turned away from the group and laid a hand on Brie's snout when she purred to sooth her rider.

Magnhild hung her head and hugged herself. Seeing her sister cry and hearing her talking about grandma, made her feel ashamed of herself. She was right. They couldn't risk this place being exposed to the world. People could have seen them going here. It made Magnhild think about when her parents and the gang went to Isle of Vanaheim. They weren't allowed to be there because that was the resting place for dragons and this hidden world is where dragons lived in secret and in safety, away from humans and especially hunters.

"You okay, Vylma?" Magnhild looked up and saw Finn standing beside Vylma with a hand on her shoulder.

Vylma nodded. "Yeah, just- lets get out of here." she climbed on Brie's back and waited for the rest of the group to do the same.

"Let's find Stoick and Ingrid and than we fly out of here." he told the group and climbed on Lyrke's back.

Olav and Leif flew the direction Ingrid and Stoick had flown before Finn could finish speaking. Brant looked at his sister one more time to make sure she was okay before going after them. Finn's eyes find Thora's and she nodded and followed her brother.

Magnhild was the last one standing on the ground, watching her friends fly away to find Stoick and Ingrid.

She sighed and let her arms down to her sides. Something scaly touched her hand and she jumped in surprise. It was the light fury she had talked to minutes ago.

Surprised that the dragon came up to her, she glanced at Temple who was staring at the white dragon. "Eh… hi." she didn't know what to do or what the light fury wanted. She wasn't afraid, just confused why the dragon had approached her.

The dragon rumbled and tilted her head, still looked at Magnhild with curious light blue eyes. Magnhild could see this was not the light fury she had first seen and had disappeared in its own plasma blast, no this light fury was smaller and younger.

Temple squawked, which made Magnhild turn away from the light fury to her dragon. Temple gestured with her head to the sky, he wanted them to leave, to follow the rest of the gang.

Magnhild turned her attention back to the light fury. "I'm sorry, but we need to leave and I don't know if we will ever come back."

The light fury purred that sounded sad to Magnhild, but she didn't understand why the light fury would be sad with them leaving. But they needed to leave this place and the rest of the group was probably waiting for them.

Magnhild climbed on Temple's back, but before they flew to the rest of the group Magnhild narrowed her eyes at the light fury and asked; "I've seen you before, haven't I? In a dream or something." The light fury made a soft growl and blinked at her.

Magnhild narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Why do I get a feeling we will meet each other in the future?"

Temple squawked again and lifted from the ground. Magnhild held on tighter so she didn't fall and she looked away from the light fury, with the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time they would meet each other.

They find the others and they flew straight to the entrance. With the last looks at the beauty and mystery of the hidden world and its dragons, they said goodbye to the place they had waited months to go to and now they were leaving way to soon, but it was for the best. Humans shouldn't be here and disturb the dragons peace, gods knows what would happen if dragon hunters knew about this place.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

_Life is better,_

_When you are in it._

It felt like yesterday Stoick announced their relationship to the world. But in reality it was a week ago. Well that was before she left Berk with Kyria on their own adventure. Just Kyria and her on their own with the whole world ahead of them. They didn't fly so far away from Berk, just enough space between them so it felt like they were elsewhere. Which didn't really work out because their destination was the edge and they had already been there a few times so she knew every island they passed.

Every since they had been in the hidden world, Ingrid just wanted to go out and explore with only Kyria, making her own decisions and watching the world with her best friend. Stoick and Egil almost followed (which she wouldn't have mind) but he had planes with Finn and Brant to go to Berserker island to be with Oswald and Ragnar since they hadn't meet in a while.

She wished she had complained that he needed to come with her. They were a official couple after all! But she had been fine with it at that moment because they may be a official couple, but that didn't mean they were attached to their hips.

Ingrid pulled her legs closer to herself and held her arms around them with her head placed on her knees. The chain that was around her right ankle rustled when she moved.

Ingrid's face was wet and red from the screaming and the strength to not tell them what they wanted to hear. Her eyes was also red from the crying and she had tried to stop the tears from coming, but she was scared of what would happen next and her body was in pain.

Ingrid only knew a few things of her kidnappers and why they had taken her and Kyria.

They wanted to know about the information the dragon eye held. The dragon eye wasn't destroyed, but luckily she had taking the key out of it when they had already captured Kyria and they walked towards her. She threw the key into the ocean and then everything went black. But they could find what key the dragon eye needed and find the hidden world on their own, she just needed to keep quiet and keep the dragons safe for as long as possible.

Ingrid woke up in a poorly lit dungeon, ankle chained and she went into panic. She tried to take the chain of her body and than she checked every bar, kicking and shaking them to see if anyone was loose. She yelled out Kyrias name and screamed for anyone. Why was she here? Where was she? Where's Kyria and was she okay?

The leader had come to her eventually. He presented himself as Grimmel the Grisly and Ingrid could see that he wasn't a man of mercy. He had asked who she was and where she was from. She had given her name and hoped he didn't know about Berk having dragons. The questions she had stubbornly not answered was the secrets the dragon eye held. He had hit her in the face when she had kept her mouth shut for too long. He had yelled and she spat in his face in response. A bad idea of her she discovered when in a blink of an eye she felt a sharp and hot pain in her shoulder.

That's when the torture with knives came in. They weren't deep enough for her to bleed to death, but would leave a scar. The first wound was on the shoulder, the second one on her leg and the third one from her jawline down to her collarbone.

It hurt like hell, but she didn't say anything they wanted to hear. She knew they were dragon hunters for she could hear dragons roar and hear their pain. She cursed herself for saying anything about Berk because if they discovered Berk, which was filled with dragons or if they found the hidden world; he would kill them all until every dragon was dead. Ingrid couldn't let that happen. She had already betrayed Berk by saying where she was from. There were no way she was going to set the hidden world in danger.

She had tried to keep the scream inside, with her teeth's pressed together and her muscles all over her body in a tight grip she held her pain inside of her. Sweat, tears and blood was on her body in seconds and eventually she screamed. The pain became to much for her to handle when they dragged the knife from her jawline to her collarbone and she could swear he had made a jack into her collarbone. She screamed in pain. That was she didn't want them to hear. Her weakness. They knew how make her feel great pain and would use that to make her break.

She hadn't. Yes, there was cracks but she wasn't completely broken. She had kept her mouth shut from the rest of information they wanted to hear.

Footsteps was heard and Ingrid squeezed her eyes shut, more tears came running down her cheeks, afraid of what would happen next.

The cell door open with a crack. She didn't have time to look who it was before two strong hands grabbed her arms and dragged her up on her feet. The metal chain came off so she could walk out of there with the guards at her side and one behind her so she couldn't escape.

Ingrid had thought of a escape plan, but the biggest problem was she didn't know where they held Kyria. She had never been here before, hell she didn't even know where she was. She would run around the whole place to find Kyria and would have been seen eventually. Not a great plan.

"Where are you taking me?" Ingrid asked. "And where is my dragon?"

The man holding her left arm snorted. "Your dragon is safe, for now."

She frowned. "What does that mean?" She demanded.

"You'll see." That man was smiling at her and she wanted to punch his stupid face, but she couldn't. These men were way to strong for her to fight in the condition she was in right now. She didn't know how long she had been here but she hadn't had food since she ate breakfast when she and Kyria where free. She felt weak and her body ached from the pain they had put her through. But still, she and Kyria needed to get out of here somehow and alive.

Ingrid looked around her while the men lead her through a corridor and a room. No windows to show her if it was day or night nor telling her how the rest of the land looked like. Doors where here and there, but they didn't have signs to tell her where they lead. She could be underground for what she knew.

A flight of stairs was seen and they walked up to a room where Kyria laid on the other side of the room. Kyria had wounds on her back and all her legs were chained up.

"Kyria!" Ingrid shouted and the dragon lifted its head of the voice of her rider. The dragon looked worried at her. "I'm fine." Ingrid assured.

"Looks like your dragon is ready to accept her fate. Are you really gonna let her die?" Ingrid turned to the voice and she glared daggers at him.

Grimmel came walking into the room, his hands behind his back and grinning. He was enjoying this. Seeing a 18 year old wounded and in pain just because she wouldn't give him the information he wanted and seeing her dragon wounded and in pain, but with all those dragons that was roaring in pain he probably enjoyed hurting and killing dragons in general.

"I've heard you torture and kill dragons ever since I got here. You're going to kill her anyway and me. Probably even if I give you the information you want, you will still kill us." Ingrid glared at him with disgust and she clenched her fists in anger.

Grimmel chuckled and still grinned at her. "No, Ingrid. I will not kill you but," he gestured to Kyria with his hand, "I will kill her if you don't give me the information I want."

Kyria wined and looked from Grimmel to Ingrid. Ingrid's shoulders shrinked and her eyes widened in fear for her dragon. "No, please don't hurt her." she said.

"Oh, but I will." Grimmel nodded to somehow in the shadows and out of the dark came a muscular man with the biggest axe she has ever seen in his hands. "Your last chance, Ingrid Ingerman."

Ingrid shook her head and tried to get away from the holds of the two men held beside of her, but they held her back. "Please! Don't!" she shrieked.

"Then tell me," the man with the big axe lifted the axe and held it over Kyrias neck. "What I want to hear."

Ingrid shook her head again and looked at Kyria with frozen eyes. She didn't want Kyria to die, she was her best friend and Ingrid couldn't live without her. But every dragon and Berk was in the game and Ingrid and Kyria was just to pisces in the game that could stop the war before it even started.

Kyria lifted her head a little to gave Ingrid a slow nod and laid down with closed eyes. Ingrid knew what she was doing and she knew herself what she needed to do.

Ingrid shedded a few more tears and stared right at Grimmel. "She's ready to accept her death as I'm ready to accept mine, because you will never get any information out of any of us." Ingrid would die here if no one find her soon. With no food and open wounds, she was going to starve or get blood poisoned from her open wounds and dirt cell. Or Grimmel would kill her, but it didn't matter. If Kyria accepted her death, Ingrid could too.

"Kill the beast."

Ingrid closed her eyes so she didn't see her best friend being killed, but the sound of the axe hitting Kyrias flesh she couldn't keep out from her brain. She sobbed and the men let her fall down to the ground with her knees hitting the stone floor first. The pain that went through her body from the knees, was nothing comparing her heart braking.

Ingrid started to shake and she hugged herself, trying to comfort herself. Her chin was lifted and eyes opened and Grimmel was in her view.

"Now, do you wanna tell me?" he asked with a stern voice.

Ingrid breathed through clenched teeths and her breathing was heavy. She had never felt this angry before and the sadness that was clenching her heart so much she thought it would stop beating with the tightness around it. "You sick evil bastard!" she screamed and flung her fists at him, but he moved away and let her fall down to the ground.

Ingrid didn't think twice and stood up, ready to try hit Grimmel again but her eyes landed on Kyria. Or the dead body of Kyria. Blood was still pouring out of where the axe had killed her and Ingrid screamed and and was ready to run to her when Grimmel grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to him.

"Tell me!" he ordered and Ingrid felt the room spinning around her. Grimmel shook her and Ingrid felt nauseous and ready to faint.

Grimmel pushed her backwards and Ingrid stumble, feeling her legs failing her to hold her up.

Ingrid glanced at Kyria before fainting. She didn't feel her body hit the floor or react to her body screaming to stay awake. The world was falling around her and so did the ceiling, but that didn't matter to her as the world turned black.


	31. Chapter 31

_What do you choose?_

_Death, death or death?_

Grimmel ran to the other side of the room, away from the falling ceiling and couldn't believe his eyes what came flying through. A night fury. Black as night and eyes green as grass. Grimmels eyes widened and his grin came back on his face. He didn't care that his ceiling had a big hole in it and would not be easy to repair, because a night fury was standing on the other side of the room, growling in anger. This would have been perfect if it wasn't for the man sitting on the night fury's back.

"What a surprise!" he announced.

The night fury growled at him, but Grimmel didn't mind. He had had night fury's growl at him before, even been shot at!

A nightmare came in and off jumped a brown haired boy. He ran straight to Ingrid with worried face and checked her breathing before picking her up in his arms.

Grimmel glanced at the night fury rider, who nodded at the brown haired boy before they flew off, leaving Grimmel with the perfect chance to negotiate with the night fury rider who had turned his attention to Grimmel.

"You're from Berk, I assume." Grimmel started. "The girl told me she was from there, so I assumed her own people would come and rescue her. I just thought it would never happen."

Hiccup frowned and felt Toothless tense under him. His eyes glanced around the room and they landed on the death body of Kyria.

"What have you done?" Hiccup growled.

"Oh, when the girl didn't talk," he began but Hiccup interrupted him;

"You killed Kyria as the last resort?" he yelled in anger, "What else have you done to her?"

"Just a little torture, nothing serious." Hiccup clenched his fists in anger. "But enough about her. I want to know about Berk and that night fury of yours."

"There's nothing you need to know about Berk-"

"Oh, but I already know a few things about Berk." Hiccup held his glare at Grimmel, "After hearing that Ingrid was from Berk, I did some research and found out something interesting. You kill dragons, but that didn't make sense when the girl rides a dragon."

Hiccup didn't say anything, he held is glare and Toothless did the same. So Grimmel continued;

"I believe something had happened in the archipelago since my last visit. Berk was only on one of my maps and the information about that place doesn't really match of what I've seen from Ingrid, you and that boy that came riding in here on a monstrous nightmare."

"That's because stuff has happened in the last 26 years-"

"Yes," Grimmel interrupted, "I can see that and that's why I wonder; who are you, riding a night fury of all dragons?"

"Who are you? Killing dragons and torture people like they are nothing." Hiccup shot back.

"Name's Grimmel the Grisly and I've killed every night fury I've gotten my hands on, expect yours. Give him to me and there will no bloodshed." Grimmel said.

"I will never give him up."

"Then I will destroy everything you love and as I assume that boy who came rushing in here on the monstrous nightmare, is your son, I'll start with him." Grimmel took out a small crossbow and shot it at Toothless.

Toothless shot a plasma blast at the arrow. "You will not have Toothless and you will not go near my son."

Grimmel laughed. "You'll see what kind of damaged I can do when Berk is on fire."

Hiccup clenched his jaw. "As the chief of Berk, I will not let that happen."

Grimmel eyes widened. "Chief? But I don't believe you're Stoick the Vast, because he was a dragon killer and you're clearly not." he simply said while he looked up and down at the chief. "You're his son. I must have left before you were born." he whispered the last sentence, which Hiccup didn't hear.

"You make a move on Berk, you'll regret it." Hiccup said harsley.

"No, I think we can make a deal." Grimmel began, "Either a war starts between us and trust me, it won't be pretty or we can make it easy and you give me your night fury. I'll arrange a boat for you so you can safely go back to your village and your family. No harm done to you or your people. Or you can give me Ingrid Ingerman and your son to me, I could see the way he looked at her, love is the greatest pain you can give."

Hiccup couldn't believe this man. Either a war starts or he give away his best friend to this lunatic or he give Ingrid and his son as torture toys to him.

Hiccup shook his slowly and frowned. "You can't expect me to give my best friend up to a dragon killer and I would never give my son or Ingrid to someone like you."

"So a war it is."


	32. Chapter 32

_Welcome home_

_I'm sorry_

The smell of different herbs hit Ingrid out of nowhere and the softness of the fur blankets was welcoming and confusing.

How was she under fur blankets? Or blankets at all? And where did the smell of herbs come from? Did Grimmel decide to mend her wounds and take her to a healer?

Healer. Who use herbs so much that it smells like Gothi? Gothi. Was she home? On Berk? At Gothis? Who foundd her? Who rescued her?

Ingrid slowly opened her eyes and was met with a poorly lit room, or rather; Gothis poorly lit healer room. A candle was alight on the table to her left, making her see her mother sitting in a chair beside the bed with her head in her arm that laid on the bed.

Ingrid felt tears and a smile coming, feeling relieved that she was home.

She placed a hand on her mother's arm and Ruffnut woke up with a jerk. Her eyes landed on the hand on her arm to her daughter. A smile spread on her face and she held Ingrid's face between her hands.

"Ingrid, you're awake!" Ingrid nodded eagerly with a tight smile and tears streaming down her face. "I shouldn't have let you go. I'm so sorry."

Ruffnut pulled Ingrid in a tight hug and Ingrid happily hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I left." Ingrid sobbed.

Ruffnut pulled back and held her arms in her grip. "No, this is not your fault." She said sternly.

"It is!" Ingrid snapped, coughing her mother off guard, "If I didn't leave I- I wouldn't be hurt, Grimmel wouldn't have known about Berk or... or Kyria wouldn't be dead." She broke down. Sniffing, tears, heavy breathing and shaking came over her and Ruffnut hugged her again. Stroking her blonde hair and rocked her.

* * *

The next time Ingrid woke up she heard voices. More specificity the voices of Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick and her father.

"He gave you three choices?" Fishlegs began, sounding confused. "And now we're at war with him?"

"I only got a glance at him and he looks like someone you don't want to start a fight with." Stoick started. "But I want to punch him in the face for what he did to Ingrid and Kyria."

"I second that." Fishlegs agreed.

"His name is-." Hiccup began but was cut off by Ingrid.

"Grimmel," Ingrid said and sat up in the bed making every face in the room turn to her. "His name is Grimmel the Grisly and I would gladly punch him straight to Niefelheim, where he belongs."

Fishlegs ran to his daughters side when he saw she was awake. "How are feeling?" He asked gently.

"I've been better," she simply said and moved her attention to the rest of the people in the room. "What choices did Grimmel give you?"

"We don't need to talk about that now," her father started and laid a hand in her shoulder, "You need to rest and let your wounds heal."

Her wounds, Ingrid had almost forgotten about those. She felt with her right hand where the jawline to the collarbone wound was and felt bandages wrapped around her neck. The wound on her knee and shoulder was also patched up. Someone had bathed her and dressed her in new clothes and her hair was loose.

The memories of the knife and the pain came back to her and then Kyria. The face of Kyria closing her eyes and the axe hitting her body echoed inside Ingrid's head and she started breath heavy. Panic washed over her and she could feel her father's hand tightening on her shoulder.

Ingrid jumped away from her father and almost fell out of the bed.

She needed to get out of here. Now!

"Ingrid." Fishlegs said and reached out to his daughter, but she jumped out of the bed and ran to the door.

She was stopped by Stoick, who said something she couldn't hear and she gasped out the word "air" to him. Stoick let her go and she ran past Hiccup and Astrid and threw the door open. She was met by Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug and Egil and she felt an emptiness in her heart.

Kyria was gone and it was all her fault! If she only have given Grimmel the information he wanted or if she had thought harder to keep her alive or if she hadn't flown away from Berk in the first place or if Stoick had come with her or if SOMEONE had just come with her!

"Baby," her father's voice was calm, but Ingrid could hear a faint of worry in it, "You need to breath."

Ingrid didn't remember when she had started holding her breath, but now her lungs was screaming and she needed to breathe.

She let out a breath and inhaled.

"That's it. You're going to be fine."

Ingrid threw her arms around her father and he hugged her back, "I want to go home." She whispered.

Fishlegs nodded. "Of course. When Gothi says you can."

Ingrid imminently started shaking her head in disagreement, "No, I want to go home now!"

The sound of a wooden stick tapping the steps of a old woman was heard and Gothi came up from the stairs to her house.

"Gothi, Ingrid wants to go home, but I want your permission before she does." Fishlegs said to the old woman and she started writing in the sand.

Fishlegs carefully let go of his daughter, but still had her close to him. "How many treatments does she need?" He asked worried.

"I want to go home." Ingrid mumbled and Stoick caught that.

"Fishlegs why don't you stay here and talk to Gothi and I'll take Ingrid home?" Stoick suggested.

Fishlegs glanced at Ingrid, who was now hugging herself. "Just, get me out of here." She said and Fishlegs sighed.

"Fine." He said to Stoick who nodded and gestured to Ingrid to Egil so they could fly away from here. Not caring what Gothi had to say.

While in the air and on the destination to the Ingerman house, Ingrid told Stoick to turn to the woods instead.

"No, Ingrid you need to go home and rest." Stoick argued.

Ingrid grabbed Stoick's right arms and steered Egil to the right. "No, I need to get away from dragons and houses for a while. I was planning to run out from the house to begin with! But I'm more glad you're here instead."

Stoick sighed and shook his head. "Fine."

They landed in their place. By the rock they had their first night with each other, after the battle of Drago and the death of Valka.

Ingrid climbed of Egil and walked a few steps before she took a deep breath of the clean air that surrounded her.

"This may not be a good idea." Stoick began.

Ingrid turned to her boyfriend and took his hands and started inspect them. Even if she had been holding his hands for two years now and for the last year having them all over her body, she still was fascinated how soft they where even tho he had worked in the forge for years. His fingernails had sot between them but she didn't mind that.

"Do you still love me?" The question came out of nowhere and left Stoick off guard. This was not the topic he thought they would talk about when they would reunite.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" He asked her confused before his eyes widened and held her by her upper arms. "What did they do to you? I know they torture you and left you to die in that room we blasted in. Did they do anything else to you?"

"You saved me?" Ingrid looked into his blue eyes, totally ignored the last question he asked.

Stoick nodded. "Yeah, Toothless felt when Kyria died and heard you scream. I'm so sorry what happen to Kyria, Ingrid."

Ingrid could feel the tears coming again and she tried to hold them in. "Don't be." She whispered. "And no, they didn't do anything else to me. They just... left me with no food or water. They-they cut me and let me see Kyria die and-"

Stoick hugged her and she buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry for what you have gone through. I wish I had gone with you and of course I still love you. Nothing can stop me from loving you." he kissed the side of her head.

"Not even that Grimmel has the dragon eye and could find the hidden world if he figure out what key he needs to open it?" She sobbed and held Stoick's fur coat tight in her grip. "Or that Berk could go up in flames when we go to war with them?"

Stoick shook his head. "No, not even then."


	33. Chapter 33

_Who is he?_

_How do you know?_

"We need to know more about Grimmel." Hiccup addressed to the gang that sat around the table in the great hall.

"We know he's a dragon killer and the man that tortured my daughter." Ruffnut spat and hit her fist on the table. "And I would gladly have a talk with him."

Tuffnut nodded with a stern look on his face. "I'll kill him with my bare hands right now if I could." He was shocked when Stoick came home with an unconsciousness Ingrid in his arms. The sign of Ingrid being covered in sweat, tears and blood made Tuffnut want to kill who ever had hurt his niece.

"Even if I want to get revenge too," Fishlegs started and folded his hands together, "We can't just rush into a battle we don't know how to defeat. We don't know anything about this Grimmel the Grisly and we can't kill or hurt any more dragons or humans then what he have already done. We need a plan."

The sound of the great hall door open and the voices of the kids, made the gangs heads turn to the sudden noises.

"Ingrid, please. You don't need to hear any of it!" Leif pleaded and tried to grab his sisters arm, but Ingrid walked fast past him into the great hall. Her brothers and friends came in after her.

"Let Grimmel take me and you don't have to go to war with him! Nor do you need to give him Toothless!" she argued and faced the adults by the table.

Hiccup shook his head. "I will not let you go back to a place where you got tortured and I will not give him Stoick either." he said.

Ingrid frowned and turned to her boyfriend. "You never told me Grimmel wanted you too." she said to him. "Why didn't you tell me that?" she asked, but Hiccup didn't let Stoick answer.

Hiccup stood up from the chair, "It doesn't matter. The decision is already made. I want to know why he took you in the first place, Ingrid. What information did he want from you?"

Ingrid's eyes looked everywhere but not at any one in the room. She swallowed and could feel the tensing rise in the room. Her friends behind her felt the same thing. The faces of their parents was interesting.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the kids. "You're all hiding something, aren't you?"

"How did Grimmel the Grisly of all people, get his hands on the dragon eye?" Vylma yelled while she came walking into the great hall, closed the door behind her and held a parchment roll high in air. She had a dark green dress on and a golden tiara on her head and a brown bag hanged on her shoulder. Vylma never worn a dress or a tiara when she was on Berk. She wore clothes similar to her grandmother when she was on Berk.

The eyes of the adults widened in shock and the kids sighed in annoyance, except for Ingrid.

Ingrid glared at her friends as Vylma passed by them and let her arm down, "I don't care if they know about the dragon eye right now," Vylma turned to the adults and walked up to her father, "Because you're at war with your worst enemy."

"How do you know that?" Astrid asked her daughter.

"Because," she held up the parchment, "Grimmel asked me if I could help him win this war."

Astrid narrowed her eyes, "What?" she said and stood up from the chair to walk to her daughter.

Vylma rolled her parchment roll up and started to read outloud;

"_Dear Queen Vylma Hadderson of Barvik._

_I don't know if you know who I am, but I would gladly present myself. I am Grimmel the Grisly, a dragon hunter who had the help of king Sigmund many years ago to hunt night furys in the archipelago. I hope you have hunter blood in your veins, so you can help me win the war against the island of Berk and take the chief's night fury from his hold. _

_I hope you can write back as soon as possible as this war needs to be planned quickly as possible. _

_I will also give you the dragon eye to you and I hope you have or can capture a dragon and read the information it holds. Sigmund had a book of how to translate the language and I hope you can translate it for me could as I can't._

_Signed, Grimmel the Grisly, dragon hunter and night fury slayer." _

Hiccup grabbed the latter from Vylma and read it on his own. "He doesn't know who you are?" he asked out loud.

Vylma shrugged. "Apparently not. I don't have the Haddock name anymore and apparently he hasn't been in the archipelago in 40 years and I understand why."

"You know who he is?" Astrid asked her.

Vylma nodded. "Ivald's father, Sigmund, was helping Grimmels father, Yngvar, to hunt down night fury's in the archipelago 40 years ago. They killed 24 night fury's in three years before Yngvar got sick and was killed by a night fury when he was out hunting with a fever. Sigmund stopped the hunting and went back to his wife and son. Grimmel didn't want the hunt to end and wanted revenge on his father. He begged Sigmund to continue the hunt, but Sigmund said no. He didn't want to hunt when the expert of hunting was dead and he didn't want to risk his life any longer. Grimmel disappeared and left the archipelago, until now. The reason Toothless is the only night fury in the archipelago is because Sigmund and Yngvar scared the night fury's off or killed them. I think Toothless is the only dragon left here because the red death got him so he couldn't leave, until he was shot down and well you know the rest."

The room went quiet after the mass of information, until the silence exploded with questions and answers..

"How did you get a dragon eye?" Fishlegs asked.

"I found it." Ingrid answered.

"Where did you find it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Between some rocks." Frida answered.

"Why haven't you told us about the dragon eye?" Snotlout puzzled and looked between the kids with narrowed eyes.

The kids looked between themselves. That is answer they hadn't fought for an answer for.

"When did you find it?" Astrid challenged and put her hands on her hips.

"Two years ago." Finn responded.

"I think it's best we show them what's on this." Vylma took out the dragon eye from the bag and the adults either stood up to get a better look at it or leaned forward.

"It's time we visit the hidden world again." Magnhild added. "Because now we have a alpha coming with us and we can travel in the night so no one can see us."

"No!" Vylma said. "We can't risk going there now when Grimmel is here. A group of 18 people and 16 dragons are a way to easy to see even in the night. I suggest dad and Toothless go, because a night fury is not easy to catch in the night and is the fastest dragon, but," she turned to her friends, "one of you need to follow so dad and Toothless can easily find the place."

Magnhild was quick to throw her hand up in the air, "I will definitely follow them, because I was pretty much the only one who really wanted to stay there."

"What about Ingrid?" Vylma asked and gestured to her, "She wanted to stay as much as you did."

Ingrid shook her head, "I can't." she mumbled and took a step back. Stoick laid a soothing hand on her back and gave her a small smile. The room went quiet and Vylma could feel that something bad had happen.

"What happened?" Vylma asked gently.

Ingrid wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep her tears at bay. "Grimmel took me as a prisoner and tried to take information from me by torture," her father stood up and tried to tell her to stop talking about it when tears came down her cheeks, "he… he killed Kyria, just because I was stupid enough to leave Berk with the dragon eye." her voices cracked at the end and she shut her eyes tight. Stoick pulled her into a hug and she cried silently in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Ingrid. And I'm sorry I just came in here demanding who had giving Grimmel the dragon eye" Vylma apologized.

Ingrid let go of Stoick, but he held her hands. "It's okay, you didn't know."

Vylma felt really sorry for Ingrid. Being captured and then being tortured just because for some information Grimmel wanted. And now he had giving Vylma the dragon eye so she could give him the information. On top of the all he had killed Kyria, making Ingrid suffer even more. Now Vylma really wanted this guy to pay for even more things than just killing dragons how ever he wanted.

Vylma gribbed the dragon eye tighter in her hand, "I have a plan how we can win this war," she turned to her father, "and how you and Toothless can go to the hidden world without risking being seen by Grimmel."


	34. Chapter 34

The plan was dangerous. One wrong move and Vylma would probably pay with her life.

The plan was that Vylma would accept to help Grimmel. She would be on his side, or it would seem she was on his side until the war started, then Barvik would attack Grimmels army from behind while Berk attacked from the front. Vylma could get as much information of Grimmels tactics, how big his army was and every weapon against dragons he had and from there; Berk and Barvik would know how to destroy Grimmel.

It was good Grimmel had no idea who Vylma was but she still needed a disguise because she did resemble her father, even if Vylma looked more like her grandmother, Vala. Vylma was glad at that moment she hadn't heritage her fathers green eyes and she had her mother's blue eyes. The hair could be coloured by coal (Astrids idea) so it was black instead of auburn.

Risks couldn't be made, no one could tell Grimmel who she really was which was the hardest part. Berk would be easy to tell them not to tell Grimmel or leak it out to the world, Berk hated Grimmel too much and liked Vylma too much to tell Grimmel or risk it to leak out to the world.

Barvik was a different story. With the island being bigger than Berk, the population was bigger as well and telling everyone there what was going on and them to keep quiet who their queen really was, would take more time and having more people who maybe would disagree of fighting together with another village when it wasn't their fight.

Vylma had spoken to the council and she had their support as long Barvik's army also had hers to fight in a battle that wasn't theirs. Vylma had spoken to the army of men and woman, telling them it was their own choice if they wanted to fight alongside her and Berk, in a war that wasn't theirs. It wasn't many who came forward and signed to fight on her side, but the first volunteers encouraged the rest and Vylma could only watch and smile as the warriors laughed and slapped each others backs as they wrote down their names on the paper roll. The paper roll she needed so Vylma knew how many warriors would fight by her and Berk's side.

Hiccup, Astrid and Magnhild was going to the hidden world when Vylma was talking to Grimmel on his island, so Grimmel was focused on Vylma's visit and not what was going on around him. Sure, he could have men anywhere so they needed to fly above the clouds and be discreet. Astrid didn't need to go, but she talked her into it and Hiccup couldn't say no. Berk could survive a few hours without the chief and chieftess being home, even if they needed to prepare for a war.

The war was nearing, even if no one knew when it was. Grimmel was coming. Barvik and Berk had a plan that could cost Vylma's life if Grimmel found out who she really was before the plan began.

* * *

Darkness covered the sky, making the air turn cold and vikings and dragons go to bed. Every house was in darkness and only the moon made Berk light up. But a small fire was lit in the Haddock house as Hiccup sat by the dinner table, looking right into the soon dead fire.

His head a was filled with one question and it made it impossible to sleep when it was buzzing in his head and making him feel awful.

He had left the warm bed, carefully not to wake his wife and walked out of the room. The footsteps he heard walking down the stairs, made him realize he had failed.

"Can't sleep?" Astrid held the fur blanket that was draped over her shoulders with both of her hands. The house turned cold when the fire wasn't in flames. She sat down next to him, her body turned to him as she watched Hiccup with a concern face.

"Am I too selfish?" he asked. The question that was buzzing in his head was out and maybe now he could get an answer to it.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him as she didn't really understood what he meant.

"I'm leading my own people into a war I could easily stop if I just gave up Toothless, but I can't and the people are paying the price for it."

Astrid took his hands, making the blanket fall off her shoulders and reliving one of his tunics she often slept in. "Hiccup, if anyone in the world knows how much Toothless means to you, it's Berk. He became your friend when everyone else made you seem useless and he has saved you so many times... it's like we don't deserve him... or you." Hiccups eyes widened at her last words. Her hold on his hands loosed. "Sometimes it feels unbelievable you even decided to stay here after 15 years of being an outcast, even more unbelievable you want to be chief to a tribe you didn't feel welcomed in." She looked down at her lap and withdrew her hands completely from his. "I say it again; I don't deserve you and it feels like a miracle you even decide to be with me, after all I did."

Hiccup grabbed her hands and held them tight, making her look at him. "Astrid, if anything; I don't deserve to be where I am today. I became friends with Berks former worst enemy and if you didn't stop me that day after Gothi decided that I would kill the monstrous nightmare, I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't have been sitting here as chief of Berk or having a few years of my fathers love and pride or I wouldn't have found my mother. And I would definitely not have Astrid Hofferson as my wife nor have four children with her. I'm glad I had those rough 15 years, because I wouldn't be here today if I didn't."

Astrid breathe out from her nose and slowly let her eyes roam the room. "And somehow we ended up here." Hiccup pressed his lips together and nodded. "I'm glad we did…. Not with the war that we're going to face, but that we are here; as a family. And with everything we have been through, we are going to survive this too."

Hiccup leaned forward and grabbed the blanket that had slipped down from Astrid shoulders and he placed it back up. "I really hope you're right about that." he mumbled and held the blanket in place in front of her chest with his hands.

She placed her forehead to his and she closed her eyes, feeling warm with the blanket and his body close to hers. "Have hope, babe. We are not going to Valhalla yet."

He kissed her forehead and let her last words sink in. He didn't want anyone to go to Valhalla and he didn't want let Toothless go either.


	35. Chapter 35

Vylma twisted the golden ring as she waited for the boat to reach Grimmel's harbor.

She never wore rings or this much jewelry she had on now. Rings in different sizes and colors adorned her fingers. Three golden necklace hanged around her neck and bracelets in different colors were around her wrists. The dress was in maroon red with small golden embroidery on the bottom and it's arms. A gold and brown belt with Barviks crest on it, made the dress puffy with all the layers under the dress skirt. To top it all off; her hair was black. The brown and red was gone for the moment as the coal made her hair black as a raven. On top of her head was also a golden crown. Maybe it was a lot of work and maybe excessive, because Grimmel had never seen her before, but Vylma wanted to be sure he couldn't draw any parallels to her dad. So she had found a dress that looked rich and had put on more jewelry she normally would. Her grandmother's necklace laid on her night table in Barvik and Brie was on Barvik.

Grimmel's harbour was not far from them and Vylma took a deep breath to calm her down. This would be over soon and all she has to do is talk to Grimmel about the war and probably listen to him talking about killing Toothless and dragons and Berk. She just needed to keep herself in check and not make him suspect that she didn't kill dragons or want to burn Berk down. If she just keep a poker face and not punch him in the face, it would be all good.

Ropes were thrown overboard to the two men standing on the dock and they tied the ropes tight around two poles. The plank was laid down and Vylma held her gaze to the backs of her guards that stood in front of her. She could feel Grimmel's eyes on her after she had seen him come walking towards her boat as soon it stood still.

Vylma had prepared for this ever since she had sent a letter back to him that she would help him and when she had gotten the letter back, preparations to go to his island have been in action and now they were here. On enemy territory, but Grimmel didn't know that.

Her guards moved forwards and so did she, taking each steps as gracefully as she could and tried to push her nervousness down from the surface.

"Queen Vylma Hadderson, it is a welcoming sight to see you on my side of the war." Vylma wanted to laugh at Grimmels words, but she gave him a smile and responded;

"I hope I am on the right side of the war," she still held her smile. "I think we can see about that when the night fury is dead, won't we?"

Vylma was going to play this all out. She had told herself to be seen as a dragon killer lover in Grimmel's eyes and let him believe she could bath in dragon blood if that what it took to win this war and keep Berk and Barvik as safe as she could. Grimmel couldn't become suspicious of her and put one and another together and make a link to Vylma and her father or Berk for that matter. He would never know the truth until the war really started.

* * *

Magnhild wished she had argued more with her parents to take Temple with her, but they had a point with Toothless and Stormfly being the fastest dragons and having three dragons would be easier to spot.

It's not that she didn't like sitting behind her mum on Stormfly, that wasn't the real problem. The problem was that she wanted to have her best friend with her and being able to fly on her own. Okay, it maybe was a problem that she didn't ride on her own dragon and feel the freedom of having control of what the dragon she sat on was doing. Magnhild had ridden on Stormfly many times in her life, but it wasn't the same as riding on a dragon she had trained herself and had a bond with.

She could feel Stormfly turn underneath her, but she was not as prepared for it as if she was in the front like her mother or knowing by instinct what the dragon was going to do, like her mother right now.

Astrid had asked Magnhild which way the hidden world was and she had guided them to the big ocean hole and told her mother, father and Toothless to dive in there. Magnhild saw the glance her parents had given each other before diving in.

Hiccup was slack-jawed when he saw the hidden world and it seemed like his eyes didn't know where to look. His head slowly moved to see everything before him and when the light fury who had touched Magnhild's hand the first time she was here, came flying towards them, Toothless halted in his flying, making Hiccup almost fly forward.

Magnhild smiled at the light fury as she flew straight to Magnhild, looking happy herself.

"Hi again." Magnhild giggled when the light fury's showed confusion and glanced at Magnhilds parents and the two dragons she had never seen before. Probably wondering where Temple was.

Astrid looked between her smiling daughter and the confused light fury and asked; "Is this the light fury you were talking about?"

Magnhild had told her parents everything about the light fury that she had stopped from hurting Brant and said that the light fury had come to her afterwards. Magnhild thought the light fury wouldn't remember her, but it seems like she had.

"Yes and it seems like she remember me after these years." she couldn't stop smiling. Knowing that a light fury had remembered her from that day two years ago, felt amazing. She felt special. Now she really wished she had argued to have Temple with her. What if they could become friends? Magnhild flying on Temple while the light fury flew alongside with them?

Stormfly and Toothless were friends, so why couldn't Temple and this light fury also become friends?

* * *

Vylma wanted to throw Grimmel off the cliff they were standing on as they watched over the dragons that were locked in cages that stood below them. She didn't know how many there were down there, being captive, afraid and probably being tortured and giving no food or water for how long they had been caged. She didn't want to know and she felt her fingers twitch by the thought of just running down there and free as many dragons as she could, but that would leave in disaster for her, Barvik and Berk and she couldn't afford that.

"I've always wondered," Grimmel began and caught Vylma's attention. "Where do you come from? I believe it's not from Barvik."

This is something she had thought of on the way here. How she would fool him that she was from another island and not from Berk.

"Outcast island," Grimmels eyebrow went up in surprise with that information. "I wasn't born there, but my father settle down there after my mother died one cold winter. My family were poor and in that cold winter, my father stole firewood from the neighbour and he got caught. Because my mother died that night, the village chief thought it was perfect to outcast my father. I could stay with another family, but father didn't want to let me go so he sailed to outcast island. He never told me the village name we're from and when Alvin the Treacherous died 3 years ago, we left. We sailed wherever the sea took us, we had a good year with just him and me, but life isn't supposed to be happy. My father laid dead when I came back from the northermarket one day. I don't know who killed him, but I knew he hadn't killed himself." Vylma looked down and let a tear come down her cheek, a tear that was meant to her grandmother. "Heartbroken I sailed on my own until I saw Barvik and at the right time I saved them from a dragon. A monstrous nightmare was roaming the village, setting fire at everything he saw and I knew that something had to be done. Long story short; I slayed the beast and became queen."

Vylma held her face in a sad expression as she held her breath and prayed to the gods that Grimmel would buy her fake story. He held his hands behind his back and nodded at her.

"I'm sorry for the lost of your parents," she let out a silent breath when he turned his eyes away from her. "And at such a young age to have your father killed and sailing alone on the sea. I'm happy for you to have found Barvik and became their queen at the same time."

Vylma started twisting her golden ring without noticing. She tried to stay calm and keep her face natural, because she could feel her muscles wanting to move and her jawline wanted to her to open her mouth and say something rash. Her feet wanted to kick something and her hands wanted to punch something, or rather someone.

"Nervous?" Vylma jerked her head fast when Grimmel spoke. She could feel her eyes widened and she turned her attention to the caged dragons.

"Bored." she simply said and let her arms fall down to her sides and shifted her weight to her left leg.

Grimmel fully turned his body to her, "Have you ever seen a night fury before?"

_I grew up with the one you are chasing after. _"No." she said and shook her head.

"Than maybe I can show you one."

That got her attention to the fullest. Did her parents and Magnhild not make it to the hidden world and was captured? Was Toothless here? Was her parents and sister prisoners? How did he captured them? Was the plan already destroyed?

"You have a night fury? Here?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Come." he said and began walking away from the caged dragons and Vylma had to remind herself to get out of her shock and confusion and walk after him.

* * *

Hiccup hadn't wrapped his mind over the hidden world after being there for almost two hours. It was a wonderful, amazing place to him and the sight of so many light furys at once, felt unrealistic. Especially seeing Toothless trying to flirt to one of the light furys he had taking a liking to. Hiccup couldn't stop smiling at the two. Toothless being a goof and the light fury at first being confused at the night fury, but now they played together and a part of Hiccup didn't want to seperate them. Another pair he didn't really want to seperate was Magnhild and the light fury she had befriended.

"You think we'll ever get out of here with Magnhild?" Astrid asked who had her eyes on her daughter and the light fury playing.

Magnhild and the light fury had been glued by their hips ever since they came here and it made Hiccup glad his daughter had found a friend. He only hoped she knew the light fury couldn't come home to Berk with them. Grimmel didn't need more dragons to hunt down and kill.

Hiccup moved his left arm across Astrids back and laid a hand on her waist. They sat on the ground on a cliff, with the view of dragons flying around and sometimes they could see Toothless and his girlfriend (as Astrid called the light fury) flying by. Magnhild and her new friend was a few meters to Hiccup and Astrid's left "Let's hope we don't have to disappoint her by saying that the light fury needs to stay. I don't want Grimmel to go after more dragons."

Astrid's body dropped and turned her head to Hiccup. "Maybe we should head home. We don't know how long Vylma will keep Grimmel occupied."

Hiccup sighed. "You're probably right, even if I want Vylma away from that madman as soon as possible, we need to leave as long she's there." He let go off Astrid and stood up, Astrid followed him. "You wanna tell our daughter she needs to say goodbye to her new friend while I tell Toothless he needs to say goodbye to his girlfriend?"

"Okay, good luck." she responded and they walked their separate ways.

* * *

Grimmel lead Vylma to a longhouse that was two stories high. No windows and with a simple wooden door and it was well hidden under trees, bushes and the roof was made of grass. Vylma knew a night fury couldn't be hold in there, if it wasn't tamed but that seemed unlikely when it came to Grimmel. Either the night fury (or furys?) was in cages and had their mouth muffled or it was a house full of dead night furys.

The door opened and Vylma only saw the floor a few meters in front of her as the sun shined inside. The rest of the room was dark and she had a bad feeling in her gut of what she would see when the light touched the rest of the room.

Grimmel lighted the torch that was hanging on the wall close to the door and with that fire torch; he lighted up the rest of the room as the fire went around the room against the wall. Like a long fireplace around the room. Revealing what the house held.

Vylma took a step back when she saw what was before her.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Grimmel said.

Nausea and anger came over her. This wasn't peaceful! This was madness, outraged and completely wrong on every level! How can he think this was peaceful? How did he think when he thought this idea was good? It was anything but good! How did he even come up with this? When did he come up with this?

Vylma was glad Grimmel didn't look her way so he couldn't see her alarming face. But she knew he was waiting for an answer or a reaction and she needed to play along. "Impressive is more like it." she cursed herself when she heard her voice sounding strained, but Grimmel didn't seem to notice.

He put the torch on the wall again and walked forward, Vylma forced her legs to go after him. Into the house of the dead night fury's resting place, or whatever he called it.

Because that was it was. The room was surrounded by night furys. Dead night fury's that stood like statues in different positions. Vylma knew they were real. She had for god's sake lived with one for her first 15 years. All of them had black scales like Toothless, but there were few who had more like a dark grey scales, maybe they were really old or did their skin become that when they had been dead for long? There were night furys with green and blue eyes and Vylma stopped in her tracks when she saw a purple eyed night fury.

"That's a rare on." Vylma jumped when Grimmel spoke. "Found him flying over our ships when were sailing away from here almost 40 years ago. Only took an poison arrow to get him down and now he's standing here, like the rest of his kind."

"He has been here for 40 years?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But you haven't been here since your father died!" she exclaimed and turned to him.

Grimmel looked surprised that she knew about that. "Yes, but I don't travel around with them. It would take up way to much space on the ships. And I'm surprised you even knew about my father."

Vylma stood tall, clenched her jaw and pushed her nausea down. "I did some researchers about you when I got your first letter, so I know about your backstory." she said quickly to change topic and hopefully would get out of here. "Maybe we should talk more about how we're going to take down a night fury who's guarded by a whole village. I guess you've never taking down a night fury guarded by humans before?"

He nodded slowly. "We should and no, I've never taking down a night fury guarded by humans before, that what's make him special and a fun challenge to take down. But I wanna show you something before we go and discuss how we'll win this war." he started walking out of the house, but he stopped by a green eyed night fury, standing on all four and growled silently as it was dead.

"I believe this is the father of Berk's night fury," Vylma's eyes widened, "not only do they look alike, but he was protecting a egg we never found again after a week of fighting and that was 40 years ago not far from Berk."

Vylma had to agree with Grimmel with this night fury looked like Toothless. The color of its scales, eyes and it was like looking at Toothless, but this night fury had its tailfin whole and he looked a little bigger than Toothless.

Vylma shaked her thoughts away to come back to reality, when Grimmel started walking out of the house and told two men to put out the fire in the house and lock the door after them.

She moved fast to catch up with Grimmel who had started walking towards the cliff again.

Grimmel's island was big. It held houses here and there and in the middle of it, was a longhouse that was his. It wasn't as big as the house which held dead night furys, that house seemed like one of the biggest houses the island held. A large part of the island held dragons in cages and a big arena was on the other side of the island. Vylma didn't want to know what Grimmel was doing in that arena to the dragons or people. Vylma had heard that Ingrid was underground when she was here, so he must have the dungeons and some rooms underground.

"Where are we going?" Vylma asked.

"Just follow me." Grimmel simply said and lead her down the cliff down stairs that was carved from the stone wall down to the trapped dragons. Vylma had missed these steps when they stood on the cliff before, and she knew way; the stairs were perfect made to blend into the stone wall.

They had to walk past three cages and Vylma forced her eyes to look forward, she didn't want to see dragons in pain. It was enough she could hear their whimpers and whines. If she could, she would free them, but she couldn't, not now anyway.

Vylma didn't know where Grimmel was taking her to show her something, but when he turned and walked into a cave that was 5 meters deep and had double doors in front of her and Grimmel, she knew this was the underground place Ingrid held as prisoner and where Kyria got brutally killed.

The room behind the doors reminded her of Berks stables, but it wasn't as cozy, full of life or colorful. This… stable held dragons who was screaming or whimpering in pain and Vylma held her hands in front of her so they wouldn't block her ears from the horrible sounds that echoed between the stone walls. It smelled of dragons spillings and dragon blood. The room was also lit in a creepy way. Shadows casted on the wall and floor as a evil and unwelcome patterns.

Nausea came to Vylma again and she had to swallow and keep her mouth close so nothing from her stomach came up. She glanced at Grimmel and wasn't surprised he didn't even flinch at the stank and the view the room held. Why would she? This was his doing after all.

Luckily they only walked through the room and went to another, that only held one stable. Or a stable with iron bars from floor to ceiling and the floor with one door leading inside and the ceiling was iron as well. And Vylma froze when she saw what the prison held.

"I wonder what Berk would do if they knew about this." Grimmel said and held his eyes on the night fury. "A female night fury. Probably the last one in the world."

A night fury who was alive, Vylma didn't know how much longer with all the scars and way the dragon was laying; her eyes close and her breathing uneven, she even sounded she was struggling to breathe. But a living night fury, that wasn't Toothless. This was something her father dreamed about. Sure, light fury's existed and he probably was with one right now, but this was a night fury. A night fury who didn't seemed to have much left of her life if she didn't get help immediately.

"She's in so much pain she can't even shot fire or fly," Grimmel pulled a lever and the wall the night fury slept against opened to a sandy arena. "But she can walk."

The night fury's eyes opened and Vylma could only stare at the blue eye. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw the night fury's left eye was red and white. Blind. Grimmel had made her blind in her left eye.

The night fury turned to Grimmel and started to growl, but she still didn't stand up from where she layed. Vylma felt a flicker of pride in her chest when she saw the strength the night fury held even in her condition, but that died quickly.

"WALK!" Grimmeld yelled and the night fury lowered her head and eyes and stood up and started walked into the sandy arena.

Grimmel gestured to Vylma to come with him inside the arena as he open the cage door. Vylma swallowed before she followed him in slowly steps and felt that something bad was going to happen.

"No need to fear," Grimmel said when he saw the terrifying face of Vylma. "She can't attack you, I've made her too weak to even run."

That didn't help Vylma at all!

The night fury stopped in the middle of the arena and turned so she laid as she had laid in the cage. It reminded Vylma of Toothless when he laid behind her father and he used the dragon as a backrest, but this female night fury laid in pain and in agony and not nearly as comfortable as Toothless.

"Now I wonder," Grimmel stopped a few meters from the night fury and Vylma stood beside him. "What would you do for your people?"

Vylma took her eyes away from the dragon to the stone wall that surrounded the arena. "Anything." which was the truth. Barvik may have made her queen against her will (did she really have a choice?) at a young age, but they had helped her to go through the role as queen in the best way they could and they had welcomed Brie as their friend. They listen to her and trusted her to be their queen. To lead them and keep them alive through every weather and bad growing seasons. She owned them to keep them safe.

Grimmel nodded and pulled a dagger from his belt. "Good. Than you would cut out this beats heart and have my trust."

Vylma head turned her head so fast to Grimmel that she could feel her neck crack. "What?" her stomach dropped and panic washed over her.

"You said you've slayed a monstrous nightmare to save Barvik and back then you didn't even know you would become their queen by doing so." he handed out the dagger to her, "Cut the night fury's heart out and you'll have my fullest trust and Barvik will forever have my support, if you don't go against me that is."

Vylma narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this how you get people's trust? Making people cut out dragons heart?"

Grimmel shrugged. "I only support does who's willing to kill dragons. Aren't you a dragon slayer?"

Vylma glared at him and was ready to say something when a man came walking into the arena.

"My lord, you have a urgent message from-"

Grimmel put his hand up and stopped the man. "I'll see to it immediately."

"I hope you do what's best for you and your people, queen Vylma." he told her, still holding out the dagger to her.

Vylma looked at the dagger and back to Grimmel before taking it. She watching him walk out of the arena and telling the man to stay and watch over her as he disappeared.

What would she do? She needed Grimmels trust to keep Barvik and Berk safe until the war really began. Backing down now was a bad idea and something she had to remind herself the whole time she had been on this horrible island with this sick man by her side. Barvik would be on his hate list together with Berk and the plan was not to have a war on both island. No, the plan was to have a upper hand and kick Grimmels ass and free the dragons that was captured on this island.

But could she really kill a dragon? Even if the dragon was in agony and would be better dead than in pain it was in? Vylma couldn't take her to Berk and try to heal her. Her guards had stayed in the harbour because she knew Grimmel couldn't hurt her without having Barvik (and Berk, but Grimmel didn't know that) after his head for killing their queen, so she couldn't ask them what to do. And she knew she couldn't, was to do nothing. Barvik and Berk counted on her to make sure they won the war and that means she needed do anything, even killing a innocent dragon.

Vylmas hands was shaking, her heart beat fast, she felt sick and she started to sweat. What choice did she have? Either killing one creature or getting her own people killed, together with her family and every dragon.

She let her hands work and shut down her brain so she hopefully wouldn't remember the feeling when the night fury's body jerked when the dagger stabbed right through the skin, nerves and muscles and the warm blood coming on her hands, face and dress. The way the night fury's organs felt against her hands and the smell of blood.

The thing that would haunt Vylma forever was the sound of the night fury when it got stabbed and the way it went limp under her hands.

* * *

"I see you have slayed the beast."

Vylma didn't react when Grimmel came walking into the arena. The arena that held a lake made of blood and a statue of a queen.

Blood was covered Vylma's dress, hands, hair and face. The times she had automatically wiped away tears streaming down her face with her bloody hands was why too many and she had to remind herself to stop. She didn't need more dragon blood on her body than she already had. Her face was stone and her hands had stopped shaking, the nausea hadn't stopped threating to come full force.

"And the heart?" Grimmel asked.

Vylma quickly stood up and let the heart slide down the dagger into his hand. "I believe we have a war to discuss." she said with no emotions and marched out of the arena away from the night fury she had just killed and finally she would do what she was here to do.


	36. Chapter 36

The crew watched their queen walk straight to her cabin covered in blood, sweat and tears. Her body was tense and her jaw clenched tight like she was holding something back and she was pale as snow.

Vylma ignored the eyes that followed her, she would tell them later why she was covered in blood and looked like she did. Right now she wanted to be alone.

She opened the cabin door and slammed it shut behind her. She took two steps in and vomited. It didn't stop until white mucus came out. Vylma started to cry and hit the floor with her fits.

Two of the guards came running in to help her. One lifted the crying girl up from the floor up to a chair and tried to speak to her. The other guard ran back out to get a bucket of water to clean the mess on the floor.

Vylma shook her head and buried her head in her hands while the guard asked if she was hurt, if this was her blood. "Can we get warm water in here!" He yelled and left Vylma to get the bathtub out.

People came running in an out with buckets of water and Vylma felt numb when she sat there and didn't even look up to those who came and helped with the bath.

"My queen," she slowly looked up and saw a blurred face in front of her, "the bath is ready and we'll leave you alone for now and we'll tell you when we have reached Barviks harbour. If you need anything, we will be right outside."

"Thank you." She whispered. The man bowed and she was left alone.

She sat in silence and calmed her breathing before standing up on shaking legs and took off her clothes and jewellery.

The water was luke warm and for once felt welcoming to her. Vylma felt disgusted by the blood and started rubbing the dried blood off her and even when the blood was gone, she kept on rubbing her skin until it hurt.

Vylma couldn't stop shaking. Images of the insides of the night fury came in like waves and they wouldn't go away, the smell, the feeling of blood and organs was like ants crawling all over her body. She wished it was all a dream. A nightmare that wasn't reality, but the red and black water told the truth.

Sobs escaped her and she ran her hands through her hair, but got stuck half way through. The hair was tangled by the blood and the coal. She took a deep breath and disappeared under the water.

Vylma didn't like being under water alone, not since the day her grandmother died, but she tried to overcome the fear. At first she emerged from the water in a second and dried her face immediately with her hands. Now she just wanted to wash the horrors off her body and hair, so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before dived in again.

When she emerged from the water, her hair still wasn't completely freed from blood or sot or the tangled, but it was a start of a long hour of getting everything off that was on her hair.

* * *

"Just leave already!" Finn pushed his brother out from the forge and crossed his arms over his chest.

Stoick sighed and tried to walk past Finn, "Just let me check the swords and I-"

Finn placed his hands on Stoicks shoulders and kept him in place, "I got everything under control, well Magnhild have more things under control because she knows the forge better than me, but," he took a deep breath, "we got this. Don't worry, everything will be right here when you get back. Now go and fly off into the sunset with your future wife, because she's waiting for you."

Stoick's shoulders realized and gave in. "Fine, just make sure nothing goes wrong, I've worked way too hard on those swords and the arrows-"

"Are in the weaponry and needs to be checked, I know." Finn finished for him and smiled. "Go and tell me everything when you get back.

"Okay." he put his hands up and took a step back. "I'll leave."

Finn watched him take his bag and turned to Finn to say something but stopped himself.

"Get back alive and whole and hopefully happy." Finn said and Stoick laughed.

"Pray to the gods for me." Stoick said and walked out to meet his girlfriend.

Ever since Ingrid came back from Grimmel and everything she had been through, she had become worse for each day and yesterday she lost it. Everyday she was reminded of Kyria's death, that she didn't have her best friend by her side anymore. Everywhere dragons was seen and vikings with their own dragon. Ingrid felt left out and trapped on Berk, in her own home and even when she was alone. Her father had giving her permission to go to an island near by with Meatlug, but she didn't want to fly a gronckle and she didn't want to be alone out there. Fishlegs suggested that he could follow him, but a gronckle would still be presence so Ingrid declined that idea. Stoick had suggested that only him and her would go somewhere, just the two of them and Egil, who was a monstrous nightmare and not a gronckle.

Ingrid had agreed and now, the day after, they were on their way to an island a few hours away from Berk. They packed and decided to leave after breakfast, but Stoick had gone to the forge and tried to get some work done before Ingrid found him. Finn had found him first and had pushed Stoick out of the forge and told him that he and Magnhild had it covered.

Stoick had worked on every weapon he could find on Berk. Sharpen them and checking them if they were in good condition. His father told him to slow it down, Berk didn't need a tired warrior just because he worked in the forge every hour of the day all alone. Magnhild had helped him a few times when she was working on saddles together with Thora. And the war day wasn't next week, so it wasn't necessary to do every preparation this early.

It was a shame Gobber wasn't around anymore to help Stoick out. The old man had been an amazing mentor and uncle to the Haddock kids, but had sadly passed away a year ago in his sleep. Hiccup had taking it the hardest, but was happy his old friend had spent is last breaths in peace and was sitting with Hiccup's parents in Valhalla, talking and laughing about the old days.

The forge lived thanks to Stoick and sometimes Hiccup jumped in and helped. Sometimes Magnhild helped out in the forge when she got time. Brant took over as the village dragon teeth helper, it turned out he was pretty good at it.


	37. Chapter 37

Egil landed on the only beach the island held. The island was not big, but held a compact forest and a woodland lake that was surrounded with flat rocks and bushes. The weather wasn't the warmest but they had to deal with it in this time of year.

Ingrid went of Egil's back and walked up to where the beach ended and the grass started before it disappeared into the forest.

"You wanna have the camp here or by the woodland lake?" Stoick asked Ingrid.

Ingrid turned to him and looked to the right, where the pond was a few meters into the forest east side. "The woodland lake would be warmer as the sea will give us more cold winds."

"The woodland lake it is." Stoick approved and walked up to her.

Ingrid grabbed the bag strap tighter with her right hand and gave Stoick a tight smile. "Why don't you set the tent up on a the perfect spot while I get wood to start a fire."

Stoick raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you want to be in the woods alone? Egil can come with you if you want or me." Egil lifted his head at the mention of his name.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I won't go far and besides, Egil won't fit between the trees of this forest. And if anything happens, you'll hear me scream."

Stoick tilted his head and frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and backed away from him. "Promise me you come for me if I scream?"

"Promise!"

He watched her disappear into the woods and felt the urge to run after her, but he didn't. He trusted her and even if he never wanted to leave her alone, especially after now after she got captured by Grimmel, he let her go. He trusted her. At least now he knew where she was and if he heard her scream for help, he would come straight to her and rescue her, like he did before but now he would be on time to save her from evil.

* * *

The tent was up on a flat stone right beside the woodland lake, the food they had brought with them was ready to be cooked, but the campfire was still missing it's wood and of course fire.

Now Stoick was getting worried about Ingrid. "You think she's alright?" he asked his scaly friend.

Egil rumbled softly and looked into the woods, trying hear if something was off.

"I shouldn't have left her wander off alone."

"I'm fine!"

Stoick felt the worry wash off him when he saw Ingrid come walking out of the forest with wood in her arms. She looked unhurt and she was smiling, which was rare nowadays.

"It was quite hard to find dry wood, I guess it has rained here yesterday but after some searching I found some dry wood and now I'm ready to eat some lunch."

They started building the campfire and when the fire was lit and the fish was cooking nicely over it, Stoick became hungry as well.

He sat with his back against Egil and had Ingrid sitting between his legs. His arms was circled around her waist and her head was placed right under his chin as she leaned back to his chest.

Having Ingrid this close to him was something he always wanted to keep. Feeling her warmth and seeing her safe, made Stoick feel safe and calm.

He wanted her to stay by his side forever and that feeling grew bigger when Ingrid didn't come home after leaving Berk and didn't come home for days. He hadn't been so worried in his whole life and those hours of searching after her, flying from island to island, looking down from Egils back to the ocean surface and prayed she wasn't under water, was horrible. And finding her laying bloody and unconscious, was relieving and horrible.

Relief because they find her alive. Horrible because she was hurt and bloody.

Stoick hugged Ingrid tighter to his chest and was just enjoying the warmth. She was his rock and love of his life. The way her eyes shined when she smiled and laughed. The way her body smiled when she found something interesting or read or heard something that fascinated her so she was focused on just that. Her hair shined in the sun and her skin was soft. She was beautiful, smart, kind and the pout she made when she disagreed or didn't get what she wanted, was just adorable.

"Stoick!" Ingrid gave him a light stab in his side with her elbow and Stoick went out of his gaze, "I've been calling your name three times now. What are you even thinking about?"

He looked at her and saw that she had turned around so she was facing him. He hadn't even noticed he wasn't holding her anymore."You."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Why think of me when I'm right in your hands?" she leaned slowly forward to him and Stoick couldn't stop himself to smirk back to her.

"I don't know, because you're always on my mind?" he purred and slowly closed his eyes as he was close to kissing her, until he got a fish in his mouth out of nowhere.

Stoick open his eyes and took the cooked fish out of his mouth while Ingrid laughed so much her eyes started to tear up and she was clutching her stomach.

Stoick grinned at the sight of Ingrid laughing so hard she fell over his right leg and started to snort like a pig. He found those snorts cute and a sign that she really thought it was funny and he hadn't seen her laugh or being this happy since Grimmel destroyed her.

"I hate you." he chuckled.

Ingrid was still laying over his leg but was now laying on her back and still clutched her stomach. "Love you too." she chortled in joy.

After Ingrid had calmed down from laughing, they ate their lunch or they tried. Every bite Stoick took, Ingrid couldn't stop giggling. Stoick told her to stop and even turned away from her, but she giggled even harder and even if Stoick loved to hear her being so joyful and having so much fun, it got kinda annoying at last. So when Ingrid was way too busy laughing to eat, he lifted her up in bridestyle. She tried to break free and asked him what he was doing, but Stoick didn't answer because he threw her into the wooden lake.

She emerged spitting up water and completely soaked. "Stoick Haddock!" she tried to sound angry, but he could hear her voice crack.

He was now laughing at her and Ingrid smirked and splashed water at him.

"No!" he said and jumped back, but the water hit his boots and trousers.

"Pay back!" Ingrid yelled and climbed up from the water.

She ran towards him, thinking of pushing him down into the water, but Stoick stopped her by holding his hands forward so now they stood hands to hands and both pushed forwards.

"A little help, buddy?" Stoick asked his dragon.

Egil rolled his eyes and walked to them, but instead of helping he pushed them towards the stone edge.

"What are you-" Stoick didn't have time to finish asking him until both Stoick and Ingrid was in the water and had a laughing dragon on the dry land.

Both humans stood up in the water, the water reaching Stoick's chest and Ingrid's collarbones.

"Thanks for nothing." Stoick said to Egil who was roaring with laughter.

They played in the water until their skins was wrinkled. They dried themselves and changed to clean, dry clothes. The wet clothes was laid down in the sun to dry.

Before Stoick closed his bag, he grabbed something he had dreamed of giving Ingrid but now he felt a lump of nervosity in his stomach to ask and give it to her. But he felt it was better to do it now than wait and see what the future held after the war.

They sat again like they did while waiting for their lunch to be cooked, Ingrid between Stoick's legs and Stoick's back against Egil.

"Can we have a outdoor wedding?" Ingrids eyes widened at that question and bite her lip, thanked the gods he couldn't see her face. Stoick hit himself mentally, this was not how he had planned this to go. Where did that even come from?

"Why are you asking that?" She wondered and made her voice sound as normal as possible.

Stoick snuggle his head in her shoulder and tried to find an answer to that. In the end he said the truth."Because I want to live the rest of my life with you and I think Berk will need some light after the war."

Ingrid tensed and pressed her lips together. Her eyes moving everywhere but not at Stoicks way. Stoick could feel that something was off and quickly shook his head.

"I mean, if you want. The wedding can be two or three years from now, not right after the war. I mean... if you even want to marry me." Ingrid could hear his voice go lower at the last words and she turned around and took his face him her hands.

"A outdoor wedding it is." He smiled and so did she. "Even if we aren't betrothed yet, my answer is yes. I want to spent the rest of my life with you."

Stoick kissed her and she kissed him back.

He pulled back so they could see eye to eye. "I actually… well me and my parents talked and my mum told me to have this," he took out a brown and round pended. It was rusted and had a female and a dragon facing each other on it and it hanged from a bronze chain. "It's a betrothal necklaces my father gave to my mother and my grandfather gave it to my grandmother, and now my mum has giving it to me for me to give to you. I know we haven't officially been together for long, but after everything you've been through, I thought you needed to know that you will always have me and I will always protect you. Every since you asked me if I still loved you that day after... You woke up at Gothi's, I just wanna tell you that; I'm not going anywhere and I wanna make sure you know that."

Ingrid had tears running down her cheeks and she grabbed his cheeks gently. "I-I don't really know what to say. I mean I've already said yes, didn't I?"

Stoick grabbed her right hand and gently stroke it's back with his thumb. "You don't-"

"Yes, I do." She took a deep breath, her smile never fell down. "I would be the happiest woman to share my future with you, so of course my yes still stands. I love you, more than anything and I am sure you're gonna protect me from anything and I promise I will do the same, as long as my heart beats I'll protect you. But-"

Stoick raised his eyebrows. "There's a but?"

Ingrid bit her lip. "Will Berk accept me as their future chieftess or are they gonna hate me because I'm not good enough…"

Stoick giggled and hugged her. "Berk doesn't decide their chieftess, the chief does and my parents wants me to be happy and I'm happy with you by my side. So if Berk don't like you, they have to speak to my parents about it or me and I'll defend you until my last breath."

Ingrid snuggled closer into his embrace and felt safe and happy in his arms, but a lump of dread builded in her stomach and she shedded a few tears of both joy and sorrow.


	38. Chapter 38

Finn jumped in surprise when he saw Thora standing behind him, almost causing him to drop the quiver he swung over his shoulder. "Gods, Thora. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." she apologized and held her hands up defensive. "I just wanted to tell you something."

Finn nodded and lifted the leather strap of the quiver on his shoulder. "Okay."

Thora looked around them to see if anyone was around and there weren't. The weaponry was empty when Finn went in here a few minutes ago to get the arrows Stoick had asked him to get before he went on a trip with Ingrid, that's why Finn jumped in surprise when Thora suddenly was behind him. He hadn't even heard her come in.

Thora rubbed her hands together and had her lips in a thin line, before smiling at him, making Finn confused and more interested of what she was going to tell him. "I told my parents everything," Finns eyebrows rose up, "I finally gathered myself to tell them about my fears and- and emptiness and this confusing of not knowing who I am and now…. Now my parents know and Brant, because he came right in the middle of the whole… talking thing, so he knows, my parents knows and-and I just wanted tell you that, because you've helped me through it all. I owe you, Finn."

Ever since Thora had come to Finn that day and wanted to talk with him and she said yes, they had talked about Thora's life. How she felt trapped and a mess. How she wanted to be the perfect daughter her parents wanted her to be and how her family in general was a mess.

Finn had listen and tried to get her out of the thoughts of her thinking to be a perfect daughter and how she made herself a mess. Thora had screamed at him when he told her that for the first time. Of how he didn't understand how to have a messed up family, because he had a loving family who even was the center of Berk. Finn had felt anger building up in him when she said that to him about his "perfect" family, but had let it slice because yelling back at her wasn't going to make her better.

Days, turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. They started to speak three days a week to almost everyday. Two years passed by and now they spoke about everything between sky and land. Finn and Thora got closer to each other and they could be seen walking through the town side by side talking about anything that came to their minds.

The people of Berk thought that something was happening between them more than friendship, even Finn and Thora's parents had asked them if anything was between them, but they assured them that it was just friendship.

And that's what it was; two friends talking about their problems in life and everything in between.

Finn and Thora never spoke about anything more than them being friends and they didn't need to think about taking a step further, they didn't want too.

"That's wonderful, Thora!" Finn beamed and hugged her, "I'm so proud of you."

Thora let him go, but still held him in a arm's length from her. "I'm proud of myself too! I was ready to run out of the door and not tell them, but I did it! I told them everything" she said with pride and smiled, "Well, not that I talked to you about it but I think they can figure that out themself or something." she took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. "I won't tell them anything about me talking to you about… everything if you don't want me too, but I just need to thank you for listen at my problems for two years and having patience with me of not telling my parents and me being an idiot of yelling at you in the beginning and….and just; thank you. I really owe you."

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "You owe me the whole story of what your parents and brother said and did when you told them what you have told me for two years." she chortle at that, "After I take these to the forge before Stoick gets home."

"He and Ingrid will be home from their little trip tomorrow or they come home they day after tomorrow because they can't let go of each other, especially when they are not in public eye."

Finn laughed and shook his head at her. "Let's hope they get married first before I become a uncle."

Thora chuckled and together they walked out of the weaponry out to the sunny day, towards the forge side by side.


	39. Chapter 39

"So, how was it?"

Ingrid rolled her eyes and threw the blanket on the chair. She and Stoick had come home 20 minutes ago and now Frida was in her room watching her unpack her bag she had with her while Frida laid on the bed waiting for Ingrid to tell her everything about the trip.

"It was great. We made a campfire by the wooden lake, had fun in the water, well I think Egil had the most fun with that because after Stoick threw me into the water, Egil pushed us both in making him roaring with laughter."

"And what did you and Stoick do in the water?" Frida teased.

Ingrid shrugged and open the closet door to place the bag in there. "We just played."

Frida raised her eyebrows and waited for more than that.

"And we may have kissed until we were out of breath." Ingrid continued and closed the closet door before walking to Frida.

Frida nodded slowly, "Yes, but it's not that I'm referring to."

Ingrid rolled her eyes and sat down beside where Frida lay, "We are betrothed, not married."

Frida flew up from the bed and stared at her cousin with big eyes, "You're what?"

Ingrid took the betrothed necklace out from the shirt where it hanged around her neck and proudly showed it to Frida. "He asked out of nowhere and of course I said yes."

The brown eyes looked like they were going to pop out of Frida's head as she stared at the necklace. "Wow. This was not what I expected to happen, well it was going to happen someday but I didn't think it would happen so soon." she grabbed the pended gently, like it was made of thin glass and was about to break by her touch.

"I know! I didn't think he would either. I-I didn't even have this in mind!"

Frida snapped her head up and her hand went away from the pended and asked; "What did you give him?"

Ingrid sighed and bit her lip. "Nothing. Of course I didn't give him anything, this was not planned. He planned it and made it a surprise so I gave him nothing."

"You gave him a yes, which means you gave him yourself." Frida pointed out, which made Ingrid frown.

"That makes me sound like some kind of prize or something."

"But he gave you himself, so you gave each other….each other."

"I guess…"

The room became quiet after that and Frida could see that Ingrid was overthinking it. Stoick and Ingrid had given their future to each other and even if Stoick had given her a necklace to… prove he was hers, Ingrid didn't give Stoick anything in Frida's opinion. Wasn't Ingrid enough? Wasn't Ingrid he wanted? They had now a future together and would live happily ever after. Or so Frida hoped. Marriage could lead to misery, it doesn't matter how happy they were as betrothed. People change like the seasons, you thought you knew what was coming, sometimes you are right that the sun will shine and sometimes you are wrong and rain comes instead.

Frida cleared her throat and changed the topic and to get her mind straight. "And where is your betrothed now?"

Ingrid jumped a little in surprise and turned her head to Frida. "Oh, in the great hall waiting for Vylma to come with the information about… Grimmel."

Frida pressed her lips together and wanted to change the topic again. She didn't want to speak about Grimmel and Frida knew Ingrid didn't either when she heard her say Grimmels name. Frida didn't want to know what went through her head when she heard or spoke his name. No happy thoughts, Frida was sure about that.

* * *

The sound of someone coming down to the secret room made Finn look up from the book he was reading and was ready to close and get up from his seat when he saw who was in the room.

"She's here?" Finn asked his mother.

Astrid shook her head and made her way towards the chair that stood on the other side of the desk. Finn stopped his actions when she shook her head. He let the book be open and him be seated.

"I wonder what takes her so long to get here and tell us how the meating with Grimmel went." Finn wondred.

"I don't know. I only hope nothing bad has happened to her," Astrid frowned and tried to take her thoughts away from Vylma being treated like Ingrid had been treated by Grimmel.

Astrid had been mad and relieved when Stoick came back with a damaged Ingrid in his arms and she had to tell Fishlegs to not go to Grimmel at that moment. The anger and hurt on his face was something she had never seen and seeing Ruffnut that sad and broken, was something Astrid had never seen either. Astrid wanted to give Grimmel a piece of her mind herself, but had two friends to give support too and when Ingrid's brothers had been informed about what had happen to their sister, she had two more people to make sure they didn't fly straight to Grimmel and beat him up.

"I'm sure she's fine," Finn began and tried to assure his mother that Vylma was not in danger, "She probably just… talking with her council or something. I don't know, there's a lot of things for why she's late -and it doesn't mean that she's in any type of danger." he ended.

Astrid pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. "You're probably right." she said quietly.

Finn saw that his mother was still over thinking about the subject of Vylma being late because she might be in danger, so he decided to change topic.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Disa Gundesson was?" he asked her.

Astrid raised her eyebrows at that question. "Yes, she your grandmothers sister, why?"

Finn smiled and wrote it down on a paper. "Perfect."

Astrid stood up from the chair and walked around the desk to her son with a frown. "Are you still writing the family tree?"

He nodded and laid the pen away. "Yes. I started with dad's family tree and now I can't go any further. I started with yours and found a Disa Gundesson, that was the maiden name of grandmother."

"And what did you find about her?" Astrid asked and read the family tree that was hers.

Finn shrugged. "It was mention that she and grandma was sisters a few times in some of the books and sometimes it doesn't and I wasn't sure because… it says that she was married, but there's no record of her husband or children anywhere and I've never heard of her."

She turned to him. "That's because I've never met her and my mother only mentioned her a few times. About how Disa made a rash decision to get married to a man she just met and then she left Berk for good. My mother hated her for leaving all of the sudden. She tried to stop her, but was too late. Disa had already sailed away and no one knows if she's alive or not."

Finn nodded slowly and took it all in, while Astrid looked at the books and papers spread on the desk between them. Finn had told her the books in this room was about Berks history, family tribes and dragons. Things Finn found really interesting, while Astrid couldn't understand why it was interesting. Wasn't it enough for him to know about his parents and grandparents? And that was stuff she and Hiccup could tell him. But she couldn't really complain. Finn was happy being in here, reading about history and him being happy and well, was all she needed him to be.

"Found someone more interesting in the family?" Astrid asked and made an effort to start a conversation he wanted to talk about.

He started searching a pile of papers and took out one with his father's family tree on it. "I did found out that granddads grandfather was not the real heir when he was born." Finn pointed at the name Sten Haddock on top of the paper, "He was the youngest of seven, but they were all killed in the raids, so Sten was the only heir Berk had left."

Astrid read the names on the family tree. Some names she had heard of and some she had never heard of and when she came under by Hiccups name, she raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't my name on this?"

"Because you're originally not a Haddock, you're a Hofferson. But I have a family tree with both yours and dads." he quickly added when he saw she wanted to protest.

Finn stood up from the chair and went to wall to their left and he dragged the curtains away from the wall to relieve the wall that had branches drawn on it and on the branches was the names of the Haddock and Hofferson family.

At the bottom was Stoick, Finn, Vylma and Magnhilds names. Followed up by Hiccup and Astrid and their parents.

Astrid walked to the wall to follow the branches up to the ceiling, were they stopped.

Finn followed her glance until his eyes stopped at the Sten and his seven siblings. "Ever since I found out about the seven siblings death and Sten's fate, I've wondered where Berk would be now."

Astrid snorted. "You mean if your father was never born or wasn't born as Berk's heir?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

"If Hiccup was never born, we probably would still be fighting dragons and you three wouldn't exist."

Finn turned to her and asked carefully; "And do you know where you would be?"

Astrid shrugged. "Probably fight every dragon that would come my way." her eyes flickered down to the ground, "A dragon killer I was born to be. To fight my parents war, our ancestors war." she paused for a minute before looking up to her son and smiled. "But your father made sure we didn't need to fight the dragons ever again and I am grateful he made that crazy plan to go against the red death and that it worked."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "He lost his leg."

"Better than his life." she chimed in and clapped her hands before her, "Or I had to bring him back to the living so I could kill him on my own for his stupidity."

Finn frowned. "Wasn't it you who told him to go with the plan?"

"I did, but losing a limb was not discussed. Getting out alive and unhurt was, but not falling down right into the fire uncunsiness." she shook her head. "He gave us all a heart attack when we thought he was dead. But when Stoick said that he was alive," she smiled. "At that time, I've never felt so much relief and joy in my life."

Finn smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes back on the wall. He bit his lip and started thinking about how he was going to continue the tree from him and his siblings.

Finn had started this wall tree over a year ago, taking down the things that was already on the wall and drawing the branches had been work he didn't know would take 2 months to do. And having him and his siblings lowest on the wall was the only way it all would all fit. Now Stoick had asked Ingrid to marry him and she needed a spot in the tree, and their future kids. Of course he knew the tree would expand in time, but not so soon. The problem of expanding the family tree wouldn't come in years, or so Finn thought.

He of course was glad for his brother. Finn supported this married to his grave and he would be surprised if Stoick or Ingrid broke it up between them. They were way in love for anything come their way to destroy their love for each other.

Finn's thoughts was cut for his mum started rubbing his hair. He automatic moved his head away from her.

"You need a haircut." she said.

Finn shook his head at her. "I like my hair."

"Then start combing it."

"I'll just put it in a low ponytail before I leave this room, like I always do." he said.

Astrid sighed. "You still need to keep it out of tangles or you need to cut it when it can't be combed out."

"Fine, but I'm not cutting it." he pouted.


	40. Chapter 40

As soon Berk was in sight, Vylma wanted to tell Brie to turn back to Barvik.

Vylma didn't want to look into her father's eyes after the horrible act she had done. To watch him act like she hadn't done something bad while she felt like a traitor and a disappointment to him, was something she had only felt when Delia was around but this was so much worse of a crime. She had killed a dragon. Cutting it open like a sheep for slaughter and been covered in its blood.

The worst thing was that she had killed a night fury. A dragon species she thought was extinct, except for Toothless of course, and was the dragon her dad had been looking for for years now. They now knew about the light fury's and their existence, but Vylma had been in the same room with a living night fury that wasn't Toothless, and she had killed her. A change to keep the night fury line alive was gone because of her and she felt like the most horrible human being because of being the one who put the night fruys line to an end. Maybe Grimmel held the price of the most horrible human being because he had killed so many night fury's that he had a two story house of them.

"Wait." Vylma told Brie and she stopped flying. Berk was a few meters from them now and Vylma felt panic come over her.

She couldn't do this. She could not fly down there and look at Toothless like she hadn't taking away the chance for him to meet another night fury. How can she even be in the same room as him?

Brie felt her riders panic and she knew Vylma didn't want to come here. She had delayed to come here for hours now and Brie had enough of Vylma delaying this and become more panicked for each minute. If she didn't' do this now, Brie knew Vylma would never go to Berk again and give them the information Vylma had and Berk needed to hear.

Without warning, Brie flew fast right down to Berk while Vylma had to hold the saddle handles for her life.

Brie landed behind the Haddock house and Vylma jumped down from her back to speak to her dragon of what just happened.

"Why did you do that?" she said angry and put her hands on her hips.

The dragon squawked and gestured to the Haddock house. She wanted her rider to go in there and tell her father what she had agreed to tell him.

"I know I need to tell them, but how-"

"Vylma!" They both turned to the voice of Stoick and Vylma swallowed when she saw him coming her way. Stoick stopped before them and looked between them, "Is something wrong?"

Vylma shook her head quickly, making sure he wouldn't get any ideas that there was something wrong. "No, everything is... as good as it can be right now."

He narrowed his eyes at her and looked at her for a while. Vylma let her arms down and prayed that he wouldn't figure it out. What if he knew?

"Okay," Stoick said and Vylma breathed out, "everyone is waiting for you in the great hall."

She nodded and looked back at Brie, before looking back at him and started walking alongside him to the great hall. "Great."

They walked in silence for a while before Stoick suddenly smiled and Vylma had no idea why.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked Ingrid to marry me." he said without missing a beat and Vylma stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she blurted out in surprise.

"I asked Ingrid to marry me and she said yes." he said, still smiling.

Vylma was speechless for seconds before she herself smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Wow." she began and they both started walking again. "That was... fast. When did you ask her?"

"Yesterday while we were on a... little vacation. She wanted to get away from Berk, so I suggested a little trip where she and I could be alone and then I asked her to spend the rest of her life with me."

"And she said yes." Vylma ended for him and felt happiness that she hadn't felt since this whole Grimmel fiasco started. "I'm happy for you and wish you a happy and a long life together."

Stoick nodded a thanks, "Thank you."

That happiness Vylma felt when Stoick told her about his and Ingrid's betrothal, vanished as soon the great hall opened and she saw Toothless standing beside her dad at the long table. She wanted to curl into a ball and roll down the hill, away from everyone. But she couldn't do that. There was no turning back now.

Vylma held her face as normal as she could when she walked towards her parents who looked at her. Her dad gave her a smile while her mother looked at her up and down, trying to see if she was hurt. Vylma wasn't hurt on the outside, but she was on the inside, where no one could see.

"I'm just going to start by saying that we need to win this war and I'm not sure how." Vylma began and just wanted this to be over with, "Grimmel will go full out. He has an army, big enough to tear Berk apart and has cages for every dragon on this island. He won't take any prisoners, except for the Haddocks because they are the lead family and he spoke about... hunting or putting a bounty on Stoick, Finn, Magnhild and mum's heads. Basically he want you, dad, to suffer, like it wasn't enough that he's after Toothless." Vylma had glanced at Toothless when she said his name and she looked away way to quickly for it not to be noticed by her mum, who had had her eyes on her daughter the whole time to make sure she would see if something was off.

Hiccup curled his fits and pressed his lips together after listening to the information he had been giving. "This was something I was afraid off."

"He can't take down every dragon on Berk. Not with Toothless as the alpha and -"

"Believe me, Fishlegs," Vylma interrupted, "He can and he will take down every dragon that comes his way. I don't know if he has ever fought dragons in the presence of a alpha before, but that won't stop him for trying and... succeed."

"You sound like we don't have a chance against him." Eret said and crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Vylma.

That was because Vylma felt like they didn't. Every time she thought of a way for them to win this war, her mind flashed to the weapons, the warriors and the dragons in cages Grimmel possesed. The way Grimmel spoke with confidence that he would win this war without any problems, made Vylma think they didn't have a chance against him. He spoke highly of his well trained soldiers and his weapons that could easily kill any dragon meters away. He wasn't afraid to face anyone or anything and Vylma knew by then this war was going to be tough. Maybe even impossible.

One part of her told her that she was still shaking from what Grimmel made her do and everything she had seen on that island. Every dragons scream, whimper and pain was fresh in her mind and the all the night fury's standing in that house, like wasted dead statues for evidence to tell people what Grimmel could do. And it frightened Vylma. Knowing what he could do to dragons and people.

What frightened her most what was she could do. Kill a dragon. She never thought she could harm a dragon, but here she was having killing one.

Vylma had told the crew that saw her come bloody and pale on the boat what had happened and then she told the council. They all told her that she did it for them, for her people. Keeping them safe was her duty and she had done just that. Protecting her people, like a queen should do. Even Alvar had tried to talk some sense into her. It had helped, but not enough she could completely agree with them.

It had been the purpose of doing it. She had told herself that killing the night fury was to gain Grimmels trust and that was she needed to do. Have Grimmels trust to protect her people and Berk. But now, after killing the dragon, she felt dirty, ashamed, horrible and a disappointment to her family and her belief. What would her grandmother say if she was alive? What would her parents say if they knew?

Her parents couldn't know about any of it. Ever.

Vylma stood up straight and with her chin high when she spoke to Eret, her voice as natural she could master at that moment. "That's because we don't. We need a really good plan if we want to win. Grimmel is not playing around and will do whatever it takes to get his hands on Toothless and burn Berk to the ground."

Vylma heard Toothless cooing and a image of a blue and white, red eye came into her mind. The feeling of a warm body go limp under her hands came out of nowhere and cold water washed over her.

She shivered and she knew her mother caught it.


	41. Chapter 41

The great hall felt like it was about to collapse on both Vylmas and Ingrid heads.

Vylma just wanted to get out of there and had to tell herself to listen of what people around her said. They discussed how they would take Grimmel down and win the war as easily as possible.

Vylma was questioned a lot as they wanted as much information on Grimmel and his plan as they could be giving. She of course told them everything she knew, expect for the night fury house and that she had killed a dragon, that they didn't really need to know and was the information she didn't need to tell them. She told them about the cages and the poor dragons that was locked inside them. How badly they were treated and how Grimmel didn't really care about them.

The talk about rescuing those dragons was shut down by Vylma after she asked them what they would tell Grimmel if they got caught freeing dragons they should know nothing about. They couldn't just tell him that Vylma told them about the dragons, that would ruin the plan and it wouldn't help them or the dragons.

In the end, the meeting was over and Vylma walked fast out of the great hall. Barely remembered what had been said in there but didn't care at that moment.

Vylma walked back to the backside of the Haddock house where Brie had landed and Vylma looked at the sky trying to locate her dragon or if she needed to call her.

She hadn't heard her mother's footsteps in the grass until she heard her name being called and Vylma clenched her jaw when she saw her mother's face.

Astrid didn't look angry or anything like that, but the concerned face she held and eyes that was looking for something in Vylma, made Vylma feeling like a kid who had done something wrong.

"Vylma," Astrid said gently and stopped before her, "what happened when you were on Grimmels island?"

Vylma didn't say anything. She looked away from her mother to the air, looking for Brie.

"Vylma." she said gently and placed a hand on her daughters upper arm. "Something happened there. I know it."

Not a sound came from Vylma and she still had her eyes looking for her dragon.

Astrid gripped tighter on Vylma's arm and made her look at her. "You know you can talk to me." she said soothing.

Vylma bit her lip and felt tears coming. "All does poor dragons." she whispered and held back her tears. "Caged up just for being what they are. How they are born and something they can't change." she say Brie coming her way and Vylma looked into her mothers eyes. "We need to save them and Barvik and Berk and every dragon in this world."

Brie landed in front of them and made a soft rumble.

Vylma took her mother's hand that was placed on Vylmas arm in hers. "Grimmel can't win, because if he do the world will never be the same." she let her hand fall down from her mothers and was about to walk away when Astrid gently hugged her.

"He won't win. We won't let him and trust me when I say this; we have never lost a fight that has been thrown at us, even if we can't see a way out, we somehow comes out in a victory and as long we are willing to fight, we have a chance to win."

Vylma smiled into her mother's shoulder and felt comfort with her mother's arms around her.

The horrible thoughts went away for a minute. No thoughts about the female night fury she had killed, but it came back as soon her mothers safe arms wasn't around Vylma anymore.

* * *

Ingrid listen carefully what the people around her said. The different plans that came and went when a error came up and the way Vylma told them about Grimmels plans made Ingrid even more sick in the stomach.

Her parents had told her that she didn't need to come to this meeting, or more like they didn't want her to come with them. But her brothers was going and her friends, so of course she needed to be there too.

Stoick had even tried to talk her out of it, but she had put her foot down and nothing of it was more discuss about it.

Ingrid sat between her parents as this wasn't a formal meeting. It was just her friends, parents, the chief and the chiftness, her uncle and his wife, Eret, Snotlout and Heather. A meeting just to get an idea of what the war was going down. As the future wife of Berks heir, Ingrid should be sitting by Stoicks side of the meeting if it was formal, but this was just between friends, or more like between family.

They had waited for Vylma the whole day, but she had finally come and the information she had told them, made Ingrid regret she had come at all.

Images of the dungeon and Grimmels face, flashed in Ingrid's mind and she was ready for the meeting to end.

She felt more and more responsible for this war and wished she could go back in time and tell herself not to go on that stupid trip alone with Kyria. Or not going at all!

Why did she had to bring the dragon eye with her? What was she thinking?

In the end the great hall felt like it was about to collapse on Ingrid head and she felt more and more trapt. She wanted to run out of there, but at the same time she wanted to stay and listen at what was said. The problem was all the information she took in and her brain felt more and more tangled.

This was her fault and now everyone around her was taking the hit she had caused. People could die and it was on her. The future chiftness of Berk was going to kill her own village, before she even got the position.

Ingrid twisted her hands together in her lap and bit her cheek, while her heart beat fast in her chest. She turned her eyes to the table before her and she felt a hand on top of hers.

Her mother had felt her daughters worried aurora and had placed a gently and calm hand on top of Ingrids troubled hands.

Ruffnut didn't even had to look at her daughter to know Ingrid felt more calm. The worried aura around her vanished, but not the fear and panic Ingrid felt inside. She just hoped it wasn't too late.


	42. Chapter 42

The unknown boat came closer and closer to Berk's harbor in a hurry. The people standing on the piers watched the boat with curiosity and confusion. They knew nothing about a boat coming to Berk today, the papers of in coming boats was empty today, so the curiosity of who it was in the unknown boat filed in the harbor air.

Thoughts of it being Grimmel had come and gone quick. Grimmel wouldn't come here in one little boat all alone, so the thought of the war starting fell from the minds of the people quickly as it came.

Olav and Leif narrowed their green eyes on the boat as it was almost at the furthest out pier. They glanced at each other and walked out on the wooden planks together with a few other men and women who wanted to know who sailed the boat from gods knows where and what he or she wanted.

The boat stopped and a blonde haired woman stood up, holding a parchment roll in her hand. A man standing on the pier held the boat still, as the women didn't throw a rope up to him to secure the boat from drifting away.

The woman looked with her blue eyes at the people standing before her. It was quiet around them, the water hitting the boat was heard clearly.

Before any Berkian could ask what she was doing here, the woman spoke before them, "I have a letter to the chief of Berk," she held the parchment roll out stretch before her for anyone to take it, "Grimmel want it taken directly to him and to no one else."

The man closed to her, the one who held the boat, took the parchment roll from her. "I'll take it to him."

The woman nodded and said thank you before telling him to let go of the boat so she could be on her way.

He let her go and the boat sailed away while he walked to his dragon and flew away to find the chief.

Leif and Olav was quick to follow him. Anything about Grimmel they wanted to know. They would never forgive him for what he had done to their sister and couldn't wait to met him on the battlefield and beat him up. Of course they didn't like that a war was on its way and it could get really ugly, but Grimmel needed to get what he deserve and a punch in the face or two would feel good, and maybe even give him a ticket to Niefelheim. Where he would stay in agony pain forever.

* * *

Hiccup looked at the map that was spread on the table in front of him. Toothless standing beside him, looking as well at the map laying on the table.

Wooden pieces of boats was placed in the water area between Berk and the south. Those boats represented Grimmels army and Barviks army coming at them. To begin the war they were waiting for and had been waiting for for weeks now.

After Vylmas visit to give them the information they needed, Hiccup had been looking at this map for a week now. Searching for a way to win this with minimum damage.

Astrid and his friends had been helping him as much as they could, throwing out ideas on how they could win and strategies was made on where they could have archers and make a surprise attack by coming on dragons from the east and west.

So much was said that it almost made Hiccups mind to explode. He had always been good at making up strategies and plans quickly, but this needed to be perfect. A well thought out plan to keep as many alive in the end. To keep Berk standing.

The great hall door opened and both Hiccup and Toothless looked up to see who it was. Hiccup studied Stoick when he walked up to him and he cocked his head when he saw Stoick's face.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked and raised and eyebrow at him.

Stoick shook his head and patted Toothless head before crossed his arms over his chest. "Naw, just needed a break from the forge before Magnhild ask me to sharpen her swords again, saying she can't sharpen them herself because it would waste time of her training with whatever weapon she can find in the meantime. "

"She will wear out herself if she continues." Hiccup said. "Doesn't that remind me of someone." he whispered.

"Mum?" Stoick inquired and placed his fits on the table as he leaned forward.

Hiccup smiled a bit. "Yes. Magnhild has your mother's spirit when it comes to fighting. Always ready to whatever it takes to save their loved ones, even if it means disobeying orders from the chief."

Stoick frowned and didn't really agree with his dad. "I sometimes think Magnhild wants to fight for what she wants, or that what it seemed like when we were in the hidden world for the first time. She didn't want to leave, even when we told her it wasn't good for us to stay."

"But she did leave with you and I understand why she didn't want to leave-"

"Yeah yeah, I know about her friendship with the light fury, but Magnhild could have easily brought the light fury here undercover if she could. Mum is sane enough to leave a dragon behind if it means for its best."

Hiccup snorted and Toothless rolled his eyes. "Haven't we told you about Garff?"

"Garff?"

"Chief!"

Father and son and dragon turned their heads towards the man running into the great hall in a hurry with a parchment in his hand.

"Ivar, what is it?" Hiccup asked.

Ivar walked to the chief and held the parchment to him. "A women came with this, saying its from Grimmel."

Hiccup was quick to take the parchment from Ivar and roll it out to read it. His green eyes moved fast as he read the runes.

Stoick watched his father read and his jaw clench while his eyes narrowed. "What does it say?"

Toothless tilted his head and glanced between Hiccup and the parchment he held in his hands.

Hiccup stopped reading and said thank you to Ivar for bringing the letter to him. Ivar nodded and walked out of the great hall.

The chief turned then to his son. "Find your siblings and your friends as well. Leif and Olav already knows about this letter as they are standing right outside," Stoick turned his eyes to the open door and saw the twins standing there, "I'll find everyone else. We need to rethink every strategy and plan we came up with."


	43. Chapter 43

"Isn't it a good thing the war won't take place on Berk?" Eret asked.

The gang and their kids (except for Vylma) stood around the table with the map in the great hall. Hiccup had read the letter he'd got Grimmel out loud to them and now they needed to rethink everything.

"Yes and no." Hiccup answered and scratched his chin while looking down to the letter that laid on the table in front of him, "Yes, because Berk won't be in danger and we don't have to worry about it burning down. No, because we don't know where the battle will take place until I met him this evening. We have to rethink every stargedy so it fits a place we don't know anything about."

"He could choose a island we have been to and it's not like we have fought on a random island before." Tuffnut pointed out.

"This is not like the battles we faced when we were kids." Fishlegs clarified.

"A maniac on our tails with a minimum chance of survival. Sounds to me like the battles we've always fought." Snotlout snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fishlegs right," Hiccup began and placed his hands on the table. "This is more like the war we had with Drago 20 years ago. And we all know how that went out." His voice went more quiet with the last sentence and the room went quiet as well.

Astrid laid a hand on her husbands shoulder and gave him a small smile when he peered up to her. "And that's why we're going to make a plan this time and not run right into battle hoping for the best."

Maybe not the best thing Astrid could come up with, but she had woken up to an empty bed in the middle of the night many times these last few weeks and had found her husband sitting downstairs staring into the fire, overthinking everything that could happen in the war and making himself incapable to think of a plan in the first place. Astrid understood he didn't want anyone to die like his father had. It had been to sudden and when his mother died two years ago, Hiccup knew he could lose anyone in this war.

Astrid had to calm him down when he started talking about himself dying. How she had to become the next chief and take care of the kids alone. When he started to talk about the kids losing them both, Astrid had to keep herself from overthinking. But she did. One night she broke down and cried when her mind was clouded with the images of their kids finding her and Hiccup dead on the battlefield.

Stoick may not have a problem of becoming the future chief, but both Hiccup and Astrid wanted him to be ready and they also wanted him to take over when they retire, not getting killed in a war. The story of how Hiccup became chief, was not the story they wanted for Stoick.

Hiccup placed his hand on top of hers and smiled back at her. He didn't need to say anything for Astrid to know he appreciated her words.

"Won't Berk be a target if the battle is one another island?" Magnhild spoke up and got all the eyes on her, "We don't know if Grimmel has a plan to come here with some soldiers to burn this place down before we come back."

Hiccup nodded. "You're right, but we need every warrior we can get on the battlefield."

"I can ask Dagur and Mala if they can lend some warriors that can protect Berk. I assume some will stay behind with the children." Heather said.

"Yes, we have a people who will stay behind with the children and it would be great if Dagur and Mala could send some warriors to help them out here if something happens."

Heather nodded. "Than I'll ask him."

* * *

**I didn't know what else to write. So it ends here… let's go to chapter 44 → **


	44. Chapter 44

It was a shame it didn't burn.

Of course it didn't burn, it was fireproof just like every dragon.

Vylma had a thought that hopefully a dead night fury could burn to ashes, but after throwing the night fury head she had revived from Grimmel yesterday in fire, she had been thought wrong. Or Grimmel had done something to it that it couldn't burn. It didn't matter! Vylma hadn't believe her eyes when the same face that was hunting her dreams was staring back to her in reality when she had open the wooden box that was delivered to her by dinner time yesterday.

Vylma had looked at it for minutes before throwing it into the fireplace, hoping it would burn up. But it hadn't for hours and in the end, it had been buried in the woods far, far underground.

It still felt unreal that a dead night fury's head was buried on her grounds. And finally after gotten her mind straight and away from the thoughts of the night fury and only getting them in her dreams now and then, it came back to her thanks to Grimmel. All of this was Grimmels fault anyway.

Nothing made it better when a women had come to Barvik with a parchment roll from Grimmel.

He wanted to meet her this evening on an island that was an hour from here by boat. He wanted to talk about the place the war was going to take place.

Thoughts of her parents being there too, came to her immediately. And maybe now she needed face them disguised as not their daughter.

Her hair was once again rubbed in with coal making the hair black. A green and golden dress was put on. As well as jewelry in lots.

Grimmel couldn't take on look between them and see that they were related. Otherwise he would probably kill her on the spot.

A boat was fixed and ready to go as well as Gunnevi and Svea. After what had happened last time Vylma was with Grimmel, she didn't want her crew to help her out if something happen to her. It was not like she wasn't thankful of them, she really was in fact, but they had their duties to do and making sure the queen got a bath and clean up after her, was not one of them. If she needed help, Gunnevi and Svea could help her and let the crew do their work without interruptions from their queen.

Now, after an hour, she stood by a hill waiting for Grimmel to come out of his boat so they could wait for her parents to come.

She actually didn't know if only her father was coming or if her mother was coming as well. But she had a feeling they both would.

It didn't say in the letter that they would here as well and she didn't know if they knew she was here. But it sounded logical that they would be here if Grimmel asked her to come to an empty island by all places and not him coming to Barvik.

Vylma watched Grimmels boat stop by the beach and people began hoping out to secure the boat by tying it to place by some ropes wrapped around the nearest trees.

The island was in a medium size and had a big hill a few meters from where the beach sand meet the grass. Vylma stood on the grass in the middle of two of her guards.

A wide plank was pushed down from the boats railing to the ground and down walking came Grimmel. What came after, made Vylmas eyes widened in shock.

A red and black dragon came walking after Grimmel, no chains or whatever holding the dragon in place and it looked untroubled. The dragon calmly followed Grimmel towards her and her guards and Vylma couldn't keep her eyes off the dragon.

She had never seen a dragon like that, or heard of for that matter.

"Never seen this species before?" Vylma snapped her head to Grimmel when he spoke and she realized that he was here and she needed to put on a show. Making him believe she was someone she wasn't.

"No, I haven't." she responded and relaxed her face from the shock and straighten her back.

"He's a deathgripper. One of the six dragons that do what I say." he explained and the dragon grumbled beside him.

Vylma couldn't believe he had six dragons that obeyed him. Did he train them? Or tortured them until they didn't have a choice but obey him? She decided that she didn't want to know. It was already unreal that he killed and tortured dragons. And now he had six dragones that did what they were told? Like a tame dragon, but bounded to do horrible acts.

The sound of a night fury made Vylma turn her head to the sky, but a black dragon wasn't seen.

"That would be the chief of Berk," a nadders squawk was heard and Grimmel smiled a bit, "And a deadly nadder. He most have taking someone with him, a good decision of him."

Vylma raised an eyebrow at the last part. Good decision? Why would it be bad if he came alone?

"Come." he gestured her to follow him up the green hill and she did with her guards two steps behind her. The red and black dragon walked beside Grimmel and she told herself not to study the dragon. She shouldn't be interesting in dragons when she played this role.

She let her eyes be in front of her and saw the sky come forward as they walked up the hill. When her eyes landed on her parents, her jawline became clenched. She had a big feeling they would be here but now when she saw them be here in reality, her body became stiff and the traitor feeling from killing the night fury, came back. Vylma stood on the wrong side of battlefield and she hated it.

_It was your plan, _she thought to herself and almost snorted out loud. What a great plan it turned out to be.

When they were up on the hill and the deathgripper walked behind Grimmel, looking at Hiccup and Astrid the whole time, and settle down on Grimmels right side while Vylma and her guards stood on his left side, silence came and Vylma tried to keep her eyes off her parents, Toothless and Stormfly.

Hiccup held a stone face and didn't even look at his daughter. He knew the plan. He wasn't supposed to know her and keeping his eyes on Grimmel and the dragon beside him was a good distraction. A good look out if Grimmel did something and to see if that dragon did something suspectios. He felt Toothless having his guard up and studying the mysterious red and black dragon that was on Grimmels side.

Astrid glanced at Vylma from time to time and had to put her hand up for Stormfly not run towards Vylma to greet her. Stormfly knew it was Vylma from her scent, but didn't understand why she looked like that. That wasn't her hair and she had never seen her dressed like that. So much jewelry that it looked heavy on her. She had tried to go to her but Astrid had put a hand up and Stormfly stopped, uncertain why her rider didn't want her to great Vylma.

"Glad you could make it," Grimmel said to Hiccup before turning to Astrid, "And you bought company I see."

"I see you brought company too." Hiccup said back and looked at the dragon by Grimmels side.

"Ah, yes," Grimmel began and placed a hand on the deathgrippers head. "This is one of my deathgrippers and," he turned to Vylma and Hiccup had to look at her now, "Queen Vylma of Barvik. The one who's going to help me in this war."

Vylma held her back straight and her chin high. She and her dad locked their eyes for a few seconds before Hiccup addressed to Grimmel, again.

"We can have help from other tribes now?" Hiccup already knew this, but since Heather talked about Dagur and Mala, maybe they could help them and not only on Berk.

"Yes," Grimmel said and put his hands behind his back. "And I will give you permission to have help from one tribe as well, to make it fair."

Hiccup locked his jaw and looked at Astrid.

Grimmel studied the chief and the blonde woman that stood in front of him. They didn't look like they were just friends. The way they looked at each other told a long story of them knowing each other and they had this bond that pulled them together. This was a important person to the chief.

Grimmel knew Hiccup was married and had children, but he didn't know how his wife looked like. And the only child of Hiccup Grimmel knew looked like, was Stoick. The other children had been drawn by some spies he had placed on Berk before the first meeting he had with Queen Vylma. Targeting the Haddock family was not the most important thing, but it had a benefit for Grimmel's offer he was about to give chief Hiccup.

"Astrid, isn't it?" the blonde woman turned to Grimmle when he addressed her. Blue eyes looking with anger at him. "Wife to Hiccup Haddock here, right?"

"Yes." she said and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm wondering what a mother and as a chiftness thinks about going to war, because her husband can't let go of his pet dragon." Astrid frowned at that and didn't know where he was going with this.

Grimmel went silence a few seconds before he continued; "I will give chief Hiccup a offer. A offer you Astrid, might like."

Astrid raised an eyebrow at him, now curious and confused of where he was going with this.

"A offer that will end this war before it even begins. I will give you a chance to let your night fury free and the war will not be needed."

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Six days from now the war will begin on this island," Grimmel took a parchment roll out of his bag and threw it to Hiccup, who caught it and rolled it up revealing a map over Berk to Valkas mountain and a island benit Valka's mountain and at the same line radius as Dark deep, was market where the war was going to take place. "And we can see who wins, or you can let the night fury free and the war won't happen at all. No one has to die and no one has to lose. Well, maybe you for losing your dragon, but that is a low price to pay for keeping your loved ones safe, isn't it?"

Hiccup glared at him. "And what will you do if I let Toothless free? Will you hunt him down until he's dead? Is this your way to get him away from me? From Berk?"

Grimmel shook his head. "No, no Hiccup. If you let him free, I won't hunt him and if I ever lay a finger on him, you have permission to kill me."

"How would we know you haven't laid a finger on him when he won't be around us?" Astrid challenged.

Grimmel smiled wryly. "You don't. I can only give you my word, but I'm sure the night fury can find a world he can find peace in."

Hiccups' eyebrows slowly shot up at the word _world. _Did Grimmel know about the hidden world?

He shook his head. That was something he couldn't ask now. "So I just show up in six days on this island you've market out, without Toothless and you just turn around and we're all good?"

"No, that would be a waste of time for me and queen Vylma to get our tropes there. No, you will send me a letter in five days, the day before the war starts and on that letter I want it to say that you let the night fury free and send me his saddle. That way I know you've given him up."

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other. Toothless tilted his head and couldn't believe this Grimmel guy. Hiccup felt the same.

"Something to think about, I suppose." Grimmel said before turning to Vylma.

Vylma had watched in silence the whole time they three had talked. Thoughts went threw her head and when when he gave her dad the offer to let toothless free, she wanted to scream no. Her dad couldn't let Toothless free, not now. To much was on stake. To much had happened.

"Queen Vylma," Vylma let her eyes land on Grimmel and he had her attention, "Here's the map where the island is market where the war is taking place in six days." Vylma grabbed the parchment roll she didn't even see Grimmel take out of his bag and handed out to her. The map was the same as Hiccups.

"Six days." she breathed out and felt a weight coming from the parchment. Like a weight of what the war meant.

"Yes and I'll send you more information in two days. We can't talk about out strategies when the enemy is hearing."

"No, we can't." Vylma simply said and inspected her parents. Just so Grimmel saw that she wasn't avoiding them.

"And I'll give you the whole island for yourself." he told Hiccup and Astrid, "We don't need land. So the land is yours and the water is ours, but the air, is for all."

Hiccup nodded.

Grimmel and his dragon turned to walk down the hill but stopped two steps from Vylma with his back towards her. "I hope you liked the dragon head I delivered to you. Isn't it an amazing art piece to a wall?" he grinned, but none of them saw it as he walked away. No one but Vylma's guards saw her eyes panic and how she swallowed in fear.

Vylma felt her parents eyes on her back and she couldn't stay here in their presence for much longer, so she walked down the hill. Wishing her parents hadn't come here at all.


	45. Chapter 45

Stoick jumped over a fallen tree and sighed. He had been looking for Ingrid all day and not a sign of her anywhere was to been seen. He had asked around, but no one had seen her until Frida had told him to check the woods because apparently that's where Ingrid had been since the chief told Berk about the new location of where the war was going to be.

Stoick had asked Frida why Ingrid was in the forest. Frida had shrugged and said that Ingrid hadn't told her why, but she had drawn a conclusion that Ingrid wanted to get out of the village as much as possible, because of all the dragons being around. He had understood that, but not how he didn't notice.

Ingrid had come to the forge three times a day just to see what everyone was up to. She then went back to her little room in the stables and did whatever she wanted. Stoick had come and visit her a few times, but often the room was empty and he thought that maybe she had found something else to keep her occupied.

When he asked her about it later, she said she was helping Gothi with the medicines and everything they needed to the battle. Stoick hadn't question it. He knew Ingrid was going to be one of the healers that would help the wounded from the war and he was proud of her for doing it, even if he wanted her to stay here on Berk where he knew she would be safe.

She had immediately told him off when he brought it up. Saying that they would need every healer they can get and she was willing to help. That was the least she could do.

And now Stoick was walking in the forest, searching for his betrothed while Egil was searching from the sky. He looked up to his blue friend and hoped he would spot her from up there.

He continued walking and suddenly Egil flew down and landed beside his rider.

"What? Did you find her?" Stoick asked and got his answer when Ingrid came running out from the trees.

"Stoick!" she halted from her run and he couldn't help but smile.

"Wow! Take it easy Ingrid, or you might fall down and hurt yourself." he grabbed her upper arms and she giggled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and ignored what he just said.

"Looking for you. Frida said you would be here, in the forest, doing… what are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow at her at the question.

Ingrid bit her lip. "I kind of have... made a friend."

Heavy footsteps was heard and from the same way Ingrid came from, now came a deadly nadder. Looking playful at Ingrid and let go of the stick the dragon had in the mouth.

Ingrid sighed and took up the stick from the ground. "Seriously? I won't take you with me to the village." The nadder tilted its head in confusing. "We can be friends but I'm not your rider or anything like that."

The dragon lowered its head and cooed.

"I think you hurt its feelings." Stoick chimed in.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, girl but I am not ready to bond with another dragon yet."

The nadder rumbled sadly and looked at her with pleading eyes. Ingrid laid a hand on the dragons snout and rubbed it gently.

"I'll come back tomorrow." she said.

The nadder squawked and flew away, leaving Ingrid, Stoick and Egil behind.

Ingrid watched the nadder fly away and she realized she needed to explain the dragon to Stoick.

"So," Stoick began and she turned around to him, "this new friend of yours, when did you two meet?"

Ingrid took a deep breath and clasped her hands together, "Actually I only meet her today. Yeah, she came to me out of nowhere and… probably saw how sad I was so she got a stick for me to throw for her," Stoick narrowed his eyes and Ingrid continued in a rushed voice, "You know how nadders are; if you play with them once, they want you to play with them forever and fetch is a thing they love, so…."

"Uh uh, and way where you sitting in the forest all by yourself being sad?" he questioned her and unfolded her hands from holding them together so he could hold them.

Ingrid avoided his eyes and shrugged, "I just… I didn't... " she closed her eyes and let a breath out before slowly looking at Stoick. "I was thinking of how this war could change, everything."

Stoick tilted his head and wrinkled his brow. "Change how?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head slightly. "What if… what if something happens to… you, my mum, dad, brothers, our friends or…" her eyes turned to Egil, "What if you lose Egil like I lost Kyria." tears came to her eyes and Stoick pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Ingrid. Nothing will happen with me, your parents, your brothers or… anyone. I can't promise we won't get hurt, but we won't die if that's what you're worried about." he felt Ingrid hug him back and he placed a hand on her head and gently stroke her hair in comfort.

"Promise me, that we won't meet in Valhalla after the war." Ingrid murmured into his shoulder and let her tears run free down her cheeks into his shirt. "Promise me, Stoick."

Stoick let her go of the embrace so he could hold her face between his hands. He gently stroke the tears away from her cheeks when he said; "I promise. We will not meet in Valhalla after the war."

Ingrid didn't let him continue to speak as she crashed her lips on his.

* * *

Astrid once again woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. It's was going to be the fourth day since the meeting with Grimmel they had and ever since that day, Hiccup had barely slept.

She let him be the first and second night, just so he could get his mind set faster. The third time she found him by the fire downstairs. Astrid had sat down beside him and she hadn't even said anything before he had falling asleep on her shoulder.

Now she hoped that would happen again.

The bed made a small crack when she stood up and the floor wasn't really silent either. It was a wooden house so what would you expect?

She grabbed the fur blanket and wrapped it around herself as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The fireplace was burnt out, making the room black. She found a candle and light it up for her to see in the dark.

The room was empty. No Hiccup in sight.

Maybe he was out flying with Toothless?

She open the door by the stairs and went out to the cold, wishing she had put her boots on.

"Astrid?"

She turned and saw her husband sitting in front of Toothless, having the dragon as a backrest.

"Hiccup."

He looked at her up and down and saw her shivering. With her feet bare and just in a tunic and a blanket, she must be cold.

"Come here." He said and held his arms up in front of him for her to come in his embrace.

Astrid looked at the door and back to his welcoming arms before closing the door and put the candle fire out.

"I could just get my boots and my clothes on." She muttered as she walked up to him and settle in his lap.

Hiccup held her by her waist and legs as she snuggled up to him. "Yes, but I can make you warm you know."

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Feeling the warmth that was coming from him, melting her cold away.

"What are you even doing here is the middle of the night." she asked and could feel his heart beat under his shirt.

"Thinking."

"You should be a sleep."

"Not when my mind won't let me sleep."

_Then try to think about something else so you can get some sleep. You haven't had a good night sleep for weeks and you need every rest you can get before the war begins, _is what she would have said if she hadn't told him that yesterday. He had ignored her and told her that he was fine. He just needed to think.

"What are you thinking about?" she settle with this time.

"Grimmels offer."

"Hiccup..." she sighed and open her eyes to look at him.

"It's a good offer, Astrid. No war means everyone will be safe."

"And Toothless?" she asked and gestured to the dragon who open a eye at his name. He at least was trying to sleep, unlike his rider.

Hiccup was silence for a while and laid a hand on Toothless head."He can live in the hidden world. That's what we've been doing for the past hour. Talking about letting each other go." Astrid was about to argue with him, but he continued. "He belongs there. He would be surrounded by light fury's, like dragons of his own kind and he would be safe. He's the alpha and he should be leading and protecting his own as I'm protecting Berk. I want to fight for the dragons. Keeping them safe has always been one of my priorities in life, but now when my children, our children are in danger, I don't want this war to happen. I don't want them go into war at this age, at any age if possible. When Drago came here two years ago, I knew I couldn't stop them to participate in that battle, but now the war is taking place on another island and they can stay behind here on Berk where they will be safe."

"I don't want them to be on the battlefield either," Astrid began and sat up straight, "but we can't stop them and they know how to fight. They know how to defend themselves and they are old enough to decide on their own if they want to fight or not."

Hiccup knew that and it made him feel old. Wasn't it yesterday they came into their bed at night and they somehow slept six people in one bed? "I know. Magnhild hasn't stopped training for a day."

"Stoick has barely left the forge because of all the weapons that needs to be ready." Astrid smiled and settle back down in his arms.

"Finn is natural warrior and he can become invisible with Lyrke." Hiccup pointed out and remember when Finn had showed him his new armor. A armor made of Lyrkes scales and when Finn touched the changewing and he camouflage, Finn did too. Lyrkes' saddle was made by changewing skin that had been shaded by Lyrke and a few other changes wings, so Lyrke could camouflage at all time.

"And Vylma is a queen and will be protected by her people." Astrid ended.

"They'd grown up, haven't they?" Hiccup said and drew Astrid closer to him.

"Way to fast." Astrid mumbled wondering where the time had gone. Where had those days gone where the boys ran around the house while she and Hiccup tried to feed the one year old girls? Those nights when they thought the kids were asleep and as soon she and Hiccup had closed their eyes to sleep as well, they heard tiny footsteps walking in the corridor. The night were long and tiresome, but it was worth it. They were worth it.

"Remember when we said we wanted three children?" Hiccup asked, putting Astrid out of her thoughts.

She raised her eyebrows at that question. "Yes, especially after getting Stoick and Finn." Astrid answered and wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"The God's has a funny way to get what we want." Hiccup simple said

Astrid frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hiccup looked down at her and she looked up to him. "We got twins, twice. I actually still can't believe that, but we got four amazing children when we wanted three."

Astrid looked down in though. "We were going to have three kids, remember? Sometimes it feels like the gods tried to give us three kids but fate wanted us to have four."

Hiccup remembered that day. He had come home from a long day off running around the village with duties and came home to a crying Astrid sitting in the bathtub, filled with red water. They had lost their third child.

"It feels like we got twins because we lost one almost a year before they were born."

"Do you believe it was a girl? The one we lost?" Astrid puzzled asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup began. "I still think about it. Would we have three boys or two boys and a girl?"

Astrid swifted closer to Hiccup to get more warm and she hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. The smell of dragon, wood and the forge hit her. To her, a welcoming smell she loved.

"I am happy with the two boys and two girls I have gotten and I am also happy with the amazing father they have and who is an amazing husband."

She kissed his shoulder. "I love you, Hiccup Haddock and I don't want you to lose Toothless, but whatever you do. I support you.."

Hiccup smiled at her and stroke her cheek lovely. "I love you too, Astrid Haddock and thank you. I can't imagine a world without you in it."

Astrid chuckled. "I can't imagine a world without you in it either."


End file.
